Every thought in between
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Depuis qu'ils ont réussi à arrêter Raven à Paris, le futur ne parait pas si mal. Même si Hank pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'accepter Erik à la demeure. Erik s'en fout, du moment que Charles ne lui met pas son poing à la gueule. Sauf que ce n'est pas si facile pour Erik de vivre avec son ex et ce n'est définitivement pas acceptable la façon dont Hank regarde Charles.
1. Chapitre 1

Hello à toutes et à tous !

Cinq choses à savoir sur ce nouveau projet :

1/ Je me lance enfin dans le fandom X-Men, avec cette fic de 10 chapitres déjà écrits (encouragée par toute les amies du FB que je love, dont **Ongi Ei** et sa formidable fic _We're a Train Wreck Waiting to Happen_ ).

2/ Je remercie, au-delà des mots qui ne semblent pas égaler l'amitié que je lui porte, **Maya Holmes** , pour sa bêta, son soutien, tout. La version anglaise est corrigée par **deadoralive0013** et la version française lui doit aussi énormément.

3/ Ce n'est certainement pas mon genre habituel et oui le Drama est de mise mais hey, c'est bien de s'essayer à de nouveaux styles !

4/ Je ne pourrais pas plus exprimer tout mon affection pour les reviews, qui sont la seule preuve que ce qu'on écrit plaît. Alors ne laissez pas s'éteindre Fanfiction et tous les auteur(e)s qui partagent leurs oeuvres, et si vous aimez ce que vous lisez, n'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire :)

5/ C'est mon anniversaire alors j'avais envie de publier parce que ce fandom est ma nouvelle perte et que cette fic vient du cœur (j'aurais bien aimé intégré un smiley mais je peux pas, tristesse.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hank tourne la tête vers Charles qui n'a toujours pas répondu. Il est assis sur le fauteuil beige, ses bras posés sur les épais accoudoirs. Il a les sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus de ses yeux clairs, qu'il ferme à cause de la luminosité qui envahit la chambre d'hôtel. Appuyée contre la table en marbre, Raven fait lentement tourner ses perles entre ses doigts. Ses yeux à elle aussi sont fixés sur Logan, debout au centre du salon, les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol, son sac dans sa main droite.

"C'est la seule solution.", ajoute Logan en hochant la tête.

Hank ouvre les lèvres, prêt à répondre mais Charles lève sa main pour lui faire signe de s'abstenir et demande :

"Et vous ?"

"Je vais mettre Raven en sécurité. Histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas. Et puis, si tout va bien… Bah, tout ira bien, quoi."

Ils se regardent et Hank tousse légèrement. Ils l'ont fait, ils ont arrêté Raven avant qu'elle ne se rende à la réunion des chefs d'état et qu'elle ne tue Trask et même si rien n'a concrètement changé, Logan semble satisfait d'avoir accompli sa mission - cinquante ans avant même qu'elle ne lui ait été donnée, mais Hank a déjà mal à la tête avec le décalage horaire, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir en plus à la complexité de la situation.

"Et lui ?", demande Charles en pointant son doigt vers Erik, debout près de la fenêtre, qui tourne la tête sans que son nom soit mentionné.

"Je me disais que…", commence Logan, sans finir sa phrase et ça fait exploser de rire Charles qui a déjà compris.

"Non.", il plaque ses mains sur les accoudoirs, prend appui pour se redresser et se dirige vers le mini-bar, derrière Hank qui en profite pour surveiller d'un oeil ce que le professeur prend. _Une bouteille d'eau_.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?", demande Hank en attrapant la bouteille que Charles lui tend, pour retirer le bouchon récalcitrant.

"Il a qu'à venir chez vous. A la demeure."

Les yeux d'Hank s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise. Charles réussit l'exploit de rire en buvant.

"Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais dans le futur, vous redevenez potes."

"Pas bizarre mais complètement con.", murmure Charles en se penchant vers Hank.

"Soit ça, soit vous le laissez disparaître dans la nature.", ajoute Logan.

"Ça c'est quelque chose que je sais faire", intervient pour la première fois Erik.

Il suffit d'un mot prononcé par l'Allemand pour que Charles se tende, ça se voit à l'oeil nu. Il peste en tournant le dos à la scène et Hank se penche pour chuchoter :

"Professeur… Il serait peut-être plus prudent qu'il reste avec nous pour quelques temps. Être sûr de ses intentions. Et qu'il ne mette pas la main sur son casque.", ajoute-t-il.

Charles sourit enfin, même s'il ne semble pas particulièrement amusé ni même heureux.

"C'est d'accord.", finit-il par décréter en traversant la pièce pour retourner à sa chambre. "Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper de lui."

La porte claque derrière lui dans un bruit qui n'aurait pu être plus fort et Logan soupire :

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné."

Le retour en avion jusqu'au Comté de Westchester n'est pas le plus chaleureux qu'il soit.

* * *

Erik regarde autour de lui. Ça ne peut pas être le manoir qu'il a connu. Les plantes, du moins, celles qui ne sont pas mortes, grimpent le long des murs ou poussent entre les pavés de la cour. De là où il est, il peut même apercevoir quelques vitres brisées. A part ses propres pas et leurs souffles à tous les trois, il n'y a pas un bruit qui distingue la demeure du silence mortuaire d'une tombe.

"L'école a fermé ?", demande-t-il en suivant les deux hommes qui rentrent les premiers par la porte épaisse.

"Oui, il y a quelques années.", lui apprend Hank, bien vite interrompu par Charles.

"Tu n'as peut-être pas entendu parler de la Guerre du Viêt Nam ?"

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler ?", demande Erik en souriant.

Charles lui adresse un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule. Il ne lui a pas fait face depuis l'avion, où ils se sont croisés quelques rares fois lorsque l'un des deux voulait se détendre les jambes. Depuis qu'ils en sont sortis, Charles semble fatigué à tel point que son dos est légèrement voûté et ses jambes ne semblent pas aussi stables. Erik observe de loin. Tout a changé depuis Cuba de toute façon. Il ne fait plus parti du cercle des proches de Charles et ça se ressent physiquement. Il reste loin de lui pour éviter un nouveau coup de poing.

Dans l'entrée de la demeure, ça sent le renfermé et le chandelier allumé pend de façon morose, couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Ça n'étonne pas Erik que le projet de Charles n'ait pas fonctionné mais ça fait quand même quelque chose de voir la maison dans cet état. Ca va faire dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont vraiment vécu de bons moments ici. Quand une alliance entre tous les membres de cette _merveilleuse famille_ semblait encore possible.

Charles est monté, accompagné de Hank, sans lui adresser un autre mot et Erik s'en fout pas mal. Il pose le sac remplit des quelques vêtements achetés à Paris à même le sol ( _mais que fait cette table explosée au milieu de la pièce ?_ ) et met ses mains dans ses poches avant de faire un tour. Il se rapproche d'une des fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin, colle son front et encercle ses yeux de ses mains pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans le parc plongé dans le noir. L'arrière semble dans le même état que l'entrée : abandonné. Il y a définitevement quelque chose d'assez naze à voir la maison dans cet état.

"Je vais vous donner une chambre.", l'appelle Hank, qui est redescendu.

Erik hoche la tête et récupère son sac avant de suivre le plus jeune qui longe le couloir de l'aile Est avant d'ouvrir une porte qui dévoile une chambre assez petite et sans beaucoup d'intérêt.

"Je vous installe au rez-de-chaussée hein, comme ça, si vous voulez nous trahir et partir au milieu de la nuit, vous aurez moins de chemin à faire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée."

"C'est drôle.", ironise Erik d'un air qui prouve bien qu'il ne le pense pas du tout.

Il lance son sac sur la table à sa droite, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et inspecte la pièce rapidement. Même sa cellule avait plus de classe. Le règne Xavier a décidément perdu de sa splendeur.

"Tu vis là aussi ?", demande Erik.

"Oui."

Erik plisse les yeux, attend, mais Hank ne renchérit pas. Okay, le scientifique est toujours antipathique, c'est bien, _réconfortant_ presque, de constater qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Hank finit par hocher la tête, dans un geste confus et inutile, et le laisse. Ça fait dix ans qu'Erik n'est pas sorti et pourtant, les réflexes reviennent. Tout d'abord il compte le nombre d'objet en métal autour de lui (36, il les a sentis dès qu'il a posé un pied ici), puis il regarde les façons de s'enfuir ( _porte, fenêtre, rez-de-chaussée ce qui sera plus simple_ ) et enfin vérifie s'il a une penderie où il pourrait mettre ses affaires. Il n'aime pas les vêtements froissés ou sales. Trop de souvenirs.

Il ouvre son sac, retire le pull et les deux tee-shirt et va les suspendre sur des cintres métalliques qu'il sort sans l'aide de ses mains. Il est assez fatigué avec le décalage horaire et pourrait s'endormir rapidement mais le simple fait qu'il puisse sortir de sa chambre le pousse à continuer son inspection de la demeure.

Il passe par la cuisine qu'il a connue plus remplie mais où il se sert quand même un repas conséquent et va chercher une bouteille de vin au cellier qu'il planquera dans sa chambre pour la finir plus tard. Il passe à peine par les bibliothèques qui n'ont pas changé et ne pose même pas un pied dans le bureau de Charles. Il attendra d'être seul pour s'y autoriser une petite visite. Au pied du double escalier, il s'arrête et repense à la dernière fois qu'il l'a monté et à la partie d'Echecs que Charles et lui n'ont jamais fini.

Il ne sait plus lequel des deux avait proposé d'aller dormir et qu'ils finiraient en rentrant de Cuba. C'était tellement con comme idée que pour la postérité, autant dire qu'elle venait de Charles.

Il oublie tout ça et grimpe, marche après marche. Il tourne à gauche et sourit en découvrant le couloir où il avait une chambre, avant. Il y a de la lumière sous la dernière porte à gauche et cette pièce aussi, Erik ne l'a pas oubliée. Charles a toujours été quelqu'un de très ( _trop_ ) attaché aux traditions. Erik lui a dit plus d'une fois que c'était étrange, de dormir encore à son âge dans ce qui a été sa chambre d'enfant, mais Charles ne fait que sourire d'une moue gracieuse et hausse une épaule quand on le lui reproche. Et Erik n'a jamais su quoi répondre à cette moue là.

Peut-être qu'Erik devrait dire _l'ancien Charles_ , finalement, parce que ce hippie là avec ses cheveux trop longs et son haleine alcoolisée n'a rien à voir avec Charles Xavier, le mutant aux envies d'union et aux rêves trop grands pour sa petite taille. Erik, lui, ne pense pas avoir changé.

Il y a un peu de bruit plus loin et Erik se recule légèrement derrière une de ces statues ridicules, aux inspiration gréco-romaines. Le couloir est plongé dans le noir ; ce n'est que parce que la porte de la chambre de Charles s'ouvre qu'il y a un faisceau de lumière qui éclaire le tapis rouge et bordeaux. Et Hank, qui vient de sortir de la chambre. Il a un plateau dans les mains et même si, à cause de la pénombre, Erik ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dessus, il sent deux objets en métal et comprend : _fourchette et couteau_. Il recule encore plus jusqu'à se cacher dans un couloir pour éviter l'odorat de Hank qui a apporté le dîner de Charles dans sa chambre.

 _Ça_ , c'est nouveau.

* * *

Hank appuie d'un doigt sur ses lunettes pour les relever sur son nez. Il adore ces céréales là, elles colorent son lait et sont excessivement sucrées. Quand Charles prenait encore son petit-déjeuner en bas avec lui, il s'amusait de leur différence de rituel matinal. Thé Darjeeling versus jus de pomme. Oeufs et bacon versus céréales en forme d'étoile. Hank avait ri, gêné, et s'était mentalement promis d'arrêter de manger comme un adolescent et même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, Charles avait senti le léger changement d'humeur. Il l'avait rassuré, en précisant que chacun avait ses préférences et qu'il n'était pas question que Hank en change. Ça devait être une des dernières conversations qu'ils ont eu, où Charles avait fait preuve de son âme de mentor. Aujourd'hui, il ne veut même plus manger hors de sa chambre.

"Il reste du beurre ?"

Hank quitte la lecture très concentrée de l'arrière de la boîte de céréales et relève le nez juste le temps de pointer du doigt ce que cherche Erik, derrière la pile d'assiettes propres qu'il doit ranger.

Il ne parle pas à l'Allemand parce qu'il n'est pas très bavard le matin mais surtout parce qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire. Alors oui, c'est lui qui a accepté la proposition de Logan de ramener Erik ici et ça semble être la meilleure idée, le temps que l'agitation autour de sa fuite ne se calme, toujours est-il qu'ils ne sont pas obligés d'être amis. Être polis sera un bon début.

"Il ne mange pas ?"

"Si. Dans sa chambre."

"C'est toi qui lui as apporté son petit-déjeuner ?"

Hank ne répond pas et fixe son regard sur l'arrière du paquet de céréales. _Trop cool, un labyrinthe_.

"T'es sa boniche ou quoi ?"

Cette fois, il lâche sa cuillère et redresse la tête.

"Non, je ne suis pas sa _boniche_ mais Charles a besoin de moi."

"Pour se faire servir à manger au lit. Donc, le dîner, le petit-déjeuner… Tu lui apportes le déjeuner aussi j'imagine et le traditionnel thé de seize heures ?"

Le regard d'Hank se lève au ciel et ses mains se serrent sur ses genoux. Qu'Erik ne se permette aucun commentaire, il n'est vraiment pas bien placé pour oser dire quelque chose.

"Comment vous pouvez savoir que… Bref. Non, le déjeuner il le prend en bas. Le thé, je lui sers dans le jardin d'hiver."

"Okay", conclue Erik en finissant de beurrer la tartine dans laquelle il croque en se levant. "C'est bien ce que je dis. T'es sa boniche."

Il part enfin et laisse le calme envahir à nouveau la cuisine. Mais Hank n'a plus le coeur à faire les jeux à l'arrière de la boîte face à lui.

* * *

Le printemps est un beau moment pour redécouvrir la liberté. C'est ce que se dit Erik, assis dans l'herbe haute, au milieu du parc, le corps tourné vers la demeure, ses murs et ses fissures. C'est comme retrouver un vieil ami, reconnaître son rire et déplorer silencieusement les rides qui ont déformé son visage. C'est peut-être Charles qui s'est laissé s'effondrer à l'image de sa maison, ou parce qu'il ne sait plus tenir debout qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi les murs, eux, pourraient s'en vanter.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et c'est ce qu'Erik ne comprend pas finalement. Il a vu la balle - _l'a sentie_ \- traverser le dos de Charles, creuser ses os, déchirer ses muscles. Il a su pour la chaise roulante. Mais voilà Charles assez debout pour pouvoir lui mettre un coup de poing non retenu. Mais c'est 1973 alors peut-être que la médecine humaine a su trouver une solution pour réparer son erreur.

Parce que c'était ça, une erreur. Une simple bêtise. Aux conséquences immobiles et péremptoires. Le point de départ des seules excuses qu'Erik ait jamais formulées. Tout bas, si bas. Presque imperceptibles. Pas assez fortes pour fendre l'air. En boucle, encore, encore. Personne d'autre ne devait entendre ces mots pour que pour toujours, ils n'existent que dans l'esprit de Charles, dans son corps, si près de sa plaie.

Mais Charles n'a jamais répondu. Ni en mot, ni en pensées. Il a juste eu des yeux mouillés et a quitté Erik, l'école et ses promesses. Aujourd'hui, il déambule dans une maison qui ne semble même pas capable de se tenir droite, à l'image de son propriétaire.

* * *

Hank se redresse un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds sur l'escabeau, en tendant le bras pour attraper la pochette en cuir posée à plat au-dessus de l'encyclopédie grecque.

"Ne tombe pas, Hank, il est hors de question que cette maison devienne un refuge de paraplégiques."

Il sourit malgré l'humour douteux de son aîné et le regarde par-dessus son épaule.

"Ne dites pas des choses comme ça."

"Mieux vaut en rire…", répond distraitement le professeur, debout près de la table, le regard concentré sur les papiers qu'il trie rapidement.

Ce n'est pas l'humour noir de Charles Xavier qui calmera l'excitation d'Hank ce soir. Ça lui a pris des années mais Charles a enfin accepté : ils vont lancer les travaux de rénovation de la maison. Hank a abordé l'idée de rouvrir l'école plus d'une fois mais ça met à chaque fois Charles dans une colère sèche qui ranime sa douleur. Avec Erik dans le coin, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter. Entre temps, ils sont à la recherche des plans, signés de la main de l'architecte des arrières grands-parents Xavier. Charles a accepté pour les travaux à la seule condition qu'ils supervisent les travaux et qu'ils embauchent les meilleurs. Hank ne sait pas comment savoir qui sont _les meilleurs_ , mais il suivra ça de près et fera en sorte que Charles trouve enfin un peu de plaisir à faire autre chose que de pourrir son foie avec tout l'alcool qu'il avale.

"Je crois les avoir trouvés.", s'enchante Hank en redescendant de son escabeau.

Il attend que Charles ait fait de la place sur le bureau et pose la pochette, dénoue la petite corde noire qui lui reste en partie dans les mains et les deux hommes sourient au-dessus de leur découverte.

"Bravo Hank."

"Je savais que je les avais vu quelque part.", sourit-il quand Charles pose sa main sur son épaule.

Ils approchent deux chaises et se penchent au-dessus des papiers jaunes mais de bonne composition. Hank note sur un calepin les remarques de Charles. Il ajoute deux points d'exclamation quand il sent l'excitation dans la voix de son aîné pour une pièce en particulier (" _Peut-être qu'on pourra réparer la toiture de la maison du gardien où on a mis le bois !_ "). Ils commentent les plans du premier étage lorsque Erik fait un pas dans le bureau.

"Je vais me coucher.", les informe-t-il.

Hank regarde sa montre, 23h24. La soirée est passée trop vite.

"Fais ce que tu veux.", répond le professeur sans regarder le nouveau venu.

Hank l'aide à tourner un des larges bouts de papier et retient son soupir lorsqu'il sent l'odeur d'Erik plus fort encore ; l'Allemand se tient derrière eux.

"Vous allez faire des travaux ?"

"En quoi ça te concerne ?", peste Charles qui se renferme en un claquement de doigt.

Ça s'entend dans sa voix mordante et ça se voit dans ses yeux qui se couvrent de ses sourcils froncés. Hank a toujours beaucoup de mal à sortir le professeur de son état de rage, il serait de bon ton qu'Erik le laisse tranquille.

"Ça ne me concerne pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui veut rouvrir une école de mutants."

"Je ne veux pas rouvrir cette putain d'école !", gueule Charles en se levant de sa chaise.

Son genoux gauche tremble, Hank se lève automatiquement.

"Du calme, Charlie, je venais juste faire la conversation.", répond Erik avec un rictus, apparemment loin d'être affecté par le ton mordant de Charles.

 _Charlie_ , Hank penche légèrement la tête. Il n'a jamais entendu personne appeler le professeur comme ça et ça ne semble pas lui plaire non plus puisqu'il serre ses poings et s'empêche de s'approcher plus près encore du corps qu'il doit rêver de pouvoir frapper de toutes ses forces.

"Sois déjà reconnaissant que je te laisse dormir ici et lâche-moi.", crache Charles dont le genoux droit semble aussi perdre en force.

"Professeur…", appelle doucement Hank, en s'approchant pour le retenir si besoin.

"Si tu acceptes que je dorme sous ton toit, est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que nous puissions nous parler, sans que tu ne t'énerves à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose ?"

"Crois-moi, j'essaye !", hurle Charles et cette fois, son dos se cambre et Hank fait un pas en avant pour le retenir de ses bras.

Le professeur mord sa lèvre inférieure et tente tout ce qu'il peut pour que la douleur ne se voit pas. Hank l'aide à s'asseoir, il contrôle ses yeux, _vitreux_ , son souffle, _rapide_. Hank ne voulait pas lui faire de piqûre ce soir mais il ne va pas avoir le choix.

"Je crois qu'on va en rester là.", dit-il, à genoux face à Charles, en regardant à peine Erik par-dessus son épaule.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, le Fauve.", crache l'Allemand avec un dédain tout à fait personnel mêlé à une menace sous-jacente.

"Moi non plus.", conclut Hank en se levant cette fois pour lui faire face.

Erik le toise, il est plus grand et se croit supérieur mais Hank se fout éperdument de ce qu'il peut penser. Après quelques secondes où Erik semble hésiter sur le bon comportement à adopter, il finit par accepter l'invitation silencieuse d'Hank et se laisse raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Hank le regarde dans les yeux en avançant les panneaux en bois entre eux et sent dans son regard une promesse qui doit s'apparenter à quelque chose comme _C'est la dernière fois que tu me mets à la porte_. Il soupire une fois qu'ils ne se voient plus et fait rapidement marche arrière jusqu'au fauteuil où Charles tremble.

"Je suis désolé, professeur. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter la proposition de Logan…"

"La seringue.", ordonne Charles d'une voix détestable.

Hank hoche la tête.

"Elle est dans votre chambre."

Les yeux de Charles n'arrivent pas à se fixer. Il se penche légèrement en avant, griffe ses genoux par-dessus son jean et tente d'avancer sa jambe droite, mais ses dents se referment plus fort encore sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il a gémi tout bas, mais Hank sait. Alors il se penche, laisse Charles enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et le soulève, un bras autour de son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux.

"Attends.", demande Charles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça."

 _Affaibli_ , comprend Hank.

"Vous avez mal, je ne peux pas attendre que…"

"Si. Attends."

Hank s'approche de quelques pas et se poste derrière la porte fermée. Il ferme les yeux et ils ne font plus un bruit. Hank inspire profondément. _L'odeur de l'Allemand_. Il doit être de l'autre côté à essayer de les entendre. Hank hoche une fois la tête et Charles comprend. Il sourit, l'air de dire _Je te l'avais dit_ , et c'est aussi comique que difficile de voir que, même dix ans après, Charles le connaît si bien. Ce n'est que quand l'odeur a disparu depuis plus d'une minute que Hank ouvre comme il peut la porte et monte le professeur à l'étage.

Marche après marche, c'est l'odeur de Charles, dont les cheveux caressent son nez, qui reprend toute son importance.

Et les choses redeviennent normales.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les travaux avancent lentement. Erik se dit que ça irait plus vite avec quelqu'un qui sait contrôler le métal mais il est absolument sûr que Charles préférerait se faire hara-kiri avec son coupe-papier gravé avec ses initiales que d'accepter l'aide de l'Allemand. Ça laisse plus de temps à Erik de décider de ce qu'il voudrait faire une fois qu'il quittera la demeure. Parce que même si on lui prête une chambre, rien ne le retient ici, au contraire, tout lui donne l'ordre silencieux mais pressant de partir. Il ne sait pas encore où il ira. Il a pensé à l'Argentine pendant un temps, mais lui ne se réfugiera pas en Amérique du Sud - ça ne paraîtrait pas juste. Il se laisse encore quelques semaines avant de définitivement faire son sac, de toute façon.

Il fait bon en cette fin d'après-midi et le bruit des travaux dans l'aile Ouest n'est pas suffisant pour donner à Erik l'envie d'enfoncer les casques des ouvriers sur leurs têtes. Lui profite qu'Hank et Charles soient partis à New York pour se promener. Particulièrement dans le bureau de Charles qu'il fouille en ce moment précis.

C'est un réflexe dont il n'essayera jamais de se dégager. Les dossiers avec des noms, des visages, il les lit, les enregistre autant que possible. Revoir les têtes de tous ces gens, comme eux, qu'ils sont allés chercher aux quatre coins des États-Unis, le fait autant sourire que sentir qu'ils ont foiré quelque chose. Peut-être que le projet était trop gros, ou eux pas assez prêts. Ça reste un gâchis immense.

Il ferme le placard qu'il fouillait, en ouvre un autre. Il y a une pochette avec écrit _1968_ dessus et quand il l'ouvre, il découvre une pile de dossier où a été tamponné en rouge _U.S ARMY_. Il n'y a que leurs dates de naissances à côté de leurs photos mais Erik sait, sans savoir comment, que tous ces mecs dont il lit les descriptions et voit les sourires discrets, sont morts là-bas. Il claque la porte du placard et tire la chaise en cuir de Charles où il prend place. Il tourne lentement dessus, pince sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index en regardant tout autour de lui. C'est assez sale, il y a de la poussière jusque sur la lampe Tiffany et l' _Ancien Charles_ n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Erik aimait un de ces points communs qu'ils partagaient : cette légère obsession pour la propreté. Mais maintenant Charles est hippie. Erik le préférait paraplégique.

"Je peux t'aider ?", demande Charles, debout entre les portes qu'il a ouvertes.

"Charles.", sourit Erik en posant ses doigts sur le bois du bureau qu'il caresse.

Le professeur lève les yeux au ciel, s'approche avec dans la main droite un sachet en plastique et retire sa veste qu'il tente d'envoyer sur le fauteuil du fond, mais qui tombe à même le sol. Les ongles d'Erik griffent le bois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demande Charles en prenant place sur une chaise face à lui.

"Je me promène."

"Tu as tout le parc pour ça."

"Je préfère ton bureau."

Charles rit même si ça n'a pas l'air drôle et s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise, en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui sont beaucoup trop longs pour être gardés dans cet état.

"Est-ce que tu peux ranger ton manteau, s'il-te-plait ?", demande Erik en tentant de sourire.

Charles hausse un sourcil et se tourne pour vérifier de quoi l'Allemand parle. Il voit sa veste au sol et grimace en faisant à nouveau face à celui qui a pris sa place. Il ouvre la bouche, certainement pour demander à Erik ce qui lui prend, mais ça lui revient.

Les vêtements entassés au sol, les chaussures alignées, sont des choses qu'Erik ne peut pas supporter ; des images qui ramènent des souvenirs fantomatiques auxquels il ne souhaite plus jamais faire face.

Charles se lève et va récupérer son vêtement qu'il accroche à une patère au fond de la pièce. Erik sent physiquement le poids qui s'enlève de son esprit. Le professeur revient s'installer face à lui et cette fois sort ce qu'il a ramené dans son sac plastique : une bouteille de gin. Erik râle.

"Sérieusement, Charles ?"

"Oh je t'en prie Erik, permets toi de commenter mon mode de vie, je serai ravi de savoir ce que tu peux possiblement me dire.", ironise le plus jeune en débouchonnant la bouteille.

Il se penche jusqu'à la tablette à sa gauche et prend un seul verre. Erik trouve ça un peu insultant.

"Tu vaux mieux que ça."

"Putain mais, Erik, juste… Ferme la. Okay ? Ferme la.", ordonne Charles en secouant la tête.

 _C'est ça que tu veux être maintenant ? Un alcoolique ?_ , tente de crier Erik hors de sa tête, comme Charles lui a appris lorsqu'ils devaient avoir des conversations silencieuses face à des humains. Mais Charles a toujours le regard concentré sur le liquide transparent et ne semble pas être gêné par le mot qu'utilise l'Allemand. Erik insiste. _T'es vraiment qu'une merde, Charles_.

Pas de réaction.

"Tu ne m'entends pas ?", demande-t-il en se penchant en avant, abasourdi.

Charles a les lèvres à quelques millimètres du verre. Ses yeux regardent à droite, à gauche, comme s'il est un personnage d'un putain de Tex Avery, avant qu'il ne réponde :

"Entendre quoi ?"

Erik pose l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche sur sa propre tempe, dans un geste qui imite celui que le professeur faisait encore il y a quelques années de ça, et le simple fait de voir cette image en miroir fait reculer Charles qui abandonne son verre.

" _Ça_.", grogne presque Erik qui comprend que Charles a coupé cet espèce de pont entre leurs pensées.

Bien sûr, il a demandé à Charles de rester hors de sa tête, quand ils étaient encore amis, mais ils ont travaillé suffisamment dur pour apprendre à Erik à utiliser certaines de ses capacités mentales pour que Charles l'entende quand Erik le veut. Charles joue juste au con et l'ignore, comme le putain de gamin pourri gâté qu'il est. Erik fixe de son regard transparent celui minable du professeur et se lève. Il fait le tour du bureau, se retient de ne rien renverser ou taper sur le passage et s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand Charles l'appelle :

"Erik.", retourné sur son siège, le coude sur le dossier, il le regarde dans les yeux. "Oublie ce que nous avons vécu ensemble."

Erik claque la porte et espère que le bruit exaspérera assez Charles pour qu'il descende sa bouteille de gin et fasse un coma éthylique.

* * *

Hank joue lentement avec son bracelet. Il regarde la mer par la fenêtre du bureau où Charles et lui attendent. Il aime bien New Rochelle, c'est dommage que la maison soit aussi loin de la ville, sinon il y passerait plus souvent. Même s'il y a un vent assez dingue la plupart du temps, la balade au bord de mer est un de ses endroits préférés dans la région. Il venait là, petit, avec ses parents et ses soeurs, et même s'il a toujours dû garder ses chaussures et qu'il n'a jamais senti la sensation du sable sous ses pieds, c'est assez plaisant de s'y enfoncer à chaque pas.

Il sont venus voir Suppe, le banquier attitré de la demeure, pour une histoire de nouveaux comptes en banque à ouvrir, puisque la fortune Xavier croît chaque année avec tous les investissements mis en place depuis un siècle. Ça ennuie toujours beaucoup Charles de venir ici, puisque les banquiers le saluent si bas qu'il est à deux doigts de leur payer des séances de kiné, comme il l'a dit une fois à Hank. Mais il y a aujourd'hui quelque chose d'autre qui fait que sa jambe droite se secoue et qu'il mordille le bout de son pouce.

"Ça va, professeur ?", appelle Hank pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Charles cligne des yeux une fois et le regarde en se redressant sur sa chaise.

"Ne t'en fais pas.", le rassure-t-il en lui adressant un sourire qui pourrait être plus chaleureux.

Hank hoche la tête et la tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte. Même de là ils sentent l'air marin.

"On pourrait acheter du poisson pour ce soir, ça fait longtemps."

Charles acquiesce avec plaisir et se met à faire la liste de ce qu'ils pourraient acheter maintenant qu'ils sont en ville (surtout des piles, se dit Hank, car il n'y a plus aucune radio qui marche à la demeure). Il y a encore quelques secondes de silence avant que le professeur ne peste contre le retard de Suppe et sans raison, Hank comprend le problème :

"C'est Erik ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?", s'étonne Charles en faisant les gros yeux.

"Ce qui vous tracasse, c'est Erik ? Vous voulez que je lui demande de partir ?"

Charles sourit en dévoilant ses dents et secoue légèrement la tête.

"Hank, c'est… Non. Non, ne lui demande pas de partir, il ne va pas s'installer ici pour toujours de toute façon. Il m'exaspère, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le mettre à la porte."

"Bien sûr que si.", s'offusque Hank en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur est déjà assez gentil de l'héberger depuis plus d'un mois, il ne lui doit rien de plus. Avec cette histoire de Scandale de Watergate, dont les journaux raffolent depuis avril, plus personne ne se préoccupe pour l'instant de l'évasion de Lehnsherr et ça leur fera du bien à tout les deux si Erik s'éloigne un peu. Ou pour de bon.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ça a été une erreur de l'accueillir, en premier lieu ?", demande Charles si sérieux que son accent anglais s'entend plus que jamais.

"Non. Nous n'avions pas le choix et, même si ce n'est pas l'invité que j'ai préféré recevoir, toujours est-il qu'il vaut mieux le savoir ici qu'en train d'essayer de tuer Nixon."

"Tu crois qu'il a développé un fétichisme de l'assassinat de président ?", s'amuse le professeur.

"Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il a dans sa tête.", rit Hank en secouant la sienne et il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que sa phrase était maladroite. "Enfin… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Désolé, professeur."

"Ne t'excuse pas.", le rassure Charles en tapotant son épaule. "Il ne sait pas pour mes pouvoirs. Ou leur inexistence. Et je veux que ça reste ainsi. Je peux compter sur toi ?"

"Je ne dirai rien.", jure Hank en fermant lentement les yeux.

Charles le remercie en étirant les lèvres et les deux se lèvent lorsque Suppe entre dans la pièce, pour le saluer.

* * *

Il fait lourd ce soir. Erik pourrait lire dans le jardin mais les lumières qui donnent sur l'extérieur n'ont pas été encore raccordées. Il reste dans le salon, assis sur un des fauteuils et feuillette un livre anglais que Charles avait rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'est chiant à mourir, une histoire d'amour et de succession dans la campagne anglaise du XIXe siècle et Erik passe, en soupirant, les passages où l'héroïne pleure de ne pouvoir dévoiler l'amour qu'elle porte à son voisin, au grand jour.

Il n'a pas vu Hank et Charles depuis la fin d'après-midi mais a entendu des pas à l'étage. Ils doivent se faire un bridge dans la chambre du professeur. Finalement, c'est une maison de retraite ici et la jeunesse qui un jour courrait dans les couloirs à en donner envie à Erik d'exploser leurs têtes contre les murs, pourrait presque lui manquer. _Un peu de vie, bordel_.

Il ferme le livre et le pose sur la petite table face à lui. Il est en train de se dire qu'il faudrait qu'il aille se coucher quand il y a un cri qui perce le plafond et bien sûr, Erik se redresse. Ça lui ramène des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfoui assez profonds pour ne plus jamais les ressentir. Et ça revient. Ça revient et cette fois, c'est la voix de Charles.

Il monte et court. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre au premier étage et dans son lit, il y a le professeur. A côté de lui, assis sur un fauteuil épais et vert, Hank.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?", demande Erik mais Hank ne répond pas ; il a les yeux fixés sur le bord du lit où ses mains s'affairent. Erik s'approche, Charles ne hurle plus. Il est couvert de sueur et tremble, les yeux fermés, le visage à peine reconnaissable. Presque inhumain.

" _Hank_.", gueule Erik pour appeler le jeune homme qui sursaute à peine avant de dévoiler une seringue de laquelle il vérifie le niveau de la solution transparente.

"Deux secondes.", c'est la seule réponse du scientifique alors que Charles ouvre enfin un oeil, puis l'autre.

Ça lui rappelle le premier soir où ils sont arrivés, quand Charles s'était laissé tomber sur son fauteuil comme s'il ne tenait plus debout, mais Erik avait pensé que l'alcool qu'il avait avalé dans l'avion en était la raison. Ce soir, tout à l'air plus douloureux. On dirait qu'il pleure, ses yeux sont rouges et ses lèvres tremblantes. Il murmure une litanie qu'Erik n'entend pas et ses doigts se pressent sur son avant-bras gauche pour tenter de relever la manche. Mais ce sont les gestes de Hank qui arrivent à découvrir la peau blanche. Il passe un coton, presse la pointe de l'aiguille sur la veine voyante et se penche légèrement au-dessus de Charles qui tente de garder ses yeux ouverts. Ils se regardent et le plus jeune inspire grossièrement par le nez - l'exemple à suivre pour Charles qui l'imite. L'aiguille perce la peau, s'enfonce, disparaît lentement. Et ça fait mal, ça le fait toujours, mais ça semble déjà soulager Charles dont la tête retombe contre l'oreiller.

Il garde ses doigts à quelques centimètres de l'aiguille que Hank retire une fois la solution pratiquement disparue. La seringue posée dans une petite boîte en métal, Hank attrape la main de Charles et serre.

 _C'est une routine_ , se dit Erik, et c'est ça le plus pénible. _C'est une routine_.

Charles murmure encore des mots qui ne veulent rien dire et sa tête se balance avec paresse de droite à gauche. Erik s'approche. Il tire un fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit et se fout bien de faire du bruit puisque Charles parait inconscient.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un sédatif.", explique sommairement Hank, manifestement peu enclin à l'idée d'avoir une réelle discussion avec l'Allemand.

"Puissant, ton sédatif."

"Juste ce qu'il lui faut."

Ils regardent tous les deux le visage de Charles qui, à défaut de reprendre des couleurs, ne tremble plus. Il ne semble pas être dans une position agréable pour dormir, mais, au moins, on dirait qu'il ne souffre pas.

"C'est à cause de la balle, vous savez.", dit soudain Hank, la voix pleine d'aigreur. "La balle qui a touché sa…"

"Je sais.", l'interrompt Erik, neutre.

Il s'est déjà excusé et ça n'a pas amélioré l'état de Charles. A quoi bon recommencer.

"Il marche, mais il souffre ?", demande-t-il en daignant relever son visage vers celui plus jeune qui le toise.

"C'est… plus compliqué."

"Fais simple.", ordonne-t-il en fermant lentement les yeux, déjà énervé par le petit air supérieur du scientifique.

"C'est mon traitement. Enfin, un dérivé du traitement que je prends. Ça lui permet de marcher. Ça le calme aussi. Ça ne l'endort pas à proprement parler mais… Enfin, ça l'endort s'il veut dormir et ça l'apaise s'il a besoin de marcher tout de suite après."

Erik hoche la tête. Le visage de Charles commence à rosir, au niveau de ses pommettes et du bout de son nez. Il a les lèvres entrouvertes, probablement bloquées sur un de ces mots qui n'existe pas et qu'il a marmonné en boucle. Ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs sont accrochés à son front par la sueur en quelques mèches qu'Erik veut retirer. Il ne veut pas le réveiller, alors il ne bouge pas.

* * *

Il est une heure du matin et la huitième ligne en partant du haut du livre que tient Hank dans ses mains n'est toujours pas rentrée dans son esprit, même s'il l'a lue cinq fois de suite, sans s'en apercevoir. Il abandonne, passe une main sur son visage et se lève pour détendre ses jambes. Au fond de l'immense pièce, Erik s'est installé à côté du feu de la cheminée qu'il maintient en vie. Assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées, il fait lentement tourner dans son verre le whisky qu'il s'est servi, le regard concentré sur la petite tablette où Charles emmagasine une collection d'alcool qui parait trop pour un seul homme.

"On peut le laisser.", dit Hank sans trop élever la voix non plus.

"Il peut se réveiller ?"

"Ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais. Je l'aide à se rendormir sans sédatif, dans ces cas là. J'essaye de… Enfin. Limiter les doses quoi."

Erik hoche la tête.

"Va te coucher."

C'est fou comme cet homme ne parle pas, il ordonne. Hank ne l'a jamais vraiment apprécié (ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il peut être particulièrement fier, _personne_ n'apprécie Erik) et encore aujourd'hui, le simple son de sa voix donne à Hank l'envie très primaire de lui demander de se taire à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il sait que c'est réciproque. C'est de bonne guerre.

Il enfile son pull, prend le plateau avec son assiette vide et cherche quoi dire avant de quitter la chambre. Mais il ne trouve pas. Alors il reste silencieux et ferme la porte derrière lui en s'aidant de son coude.

* * *

Erik ouvre les yeux. Encore assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, il ne sait pas bien pourquoi il s'est réveillé - si c'est à cause de la chaleur du feu, ou de la mauvaise qualité de son assise, peut-être même aussi…

 _Un gémissement._

Il se lève, se cogne les pieds contre la table basse dans la pénombre et se dirige vers le lit où Charles s'agite. Erik cherche l'interrupteur mais la voix de Charles l'empêche de faire autre chose que de se pencher vers lui.

"Hank…", murmure-t-il en levant les mains pour s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Erik distingue les longs doigts s'agiter, mangés par la nuit, à peine visibles et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

"Calme toi."

"Hank, s'il te pl... Hank…", supplie Charles la voix sifflante et il y a quelque chose de détestable à réaliser qu'à peine conscient, Charles Xavier n'est capable de prononcer que le nom du Fauve.

"Il n'est pas là.", grogne Erik en attrapant une main qu'il serre peut-être plus fort que prévu. "Rendors-toi, Charles."

Les doigts du plus jeune réagissent en se serrant à leur tour et cette fois ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il a reconnu Erik. Il déglutit en faisant un bruit monstrueux et demande, en décomposant chaque syllabe.

"La seringue."

Elle est là, encore dans sa boîte. Et Hank ne lui a pas tout administré.

 _Limiter les doses._

"S'il te plaît. _Erik_."

Et c'en est trop. Erik se penche pour attraper la seringue, cherche l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet en faisant un bruit fou ( _qu'est-ce qui est tombé ? Un livre ?_ ) et quand il l'allume, ce n'est pas suffisant pour éclairer leurs corps dans leur totalité mais juste le bras que Charles tend de façon indécente.

Erik a envie de demander pourquoi ça fait si mal. Pourquoi Hank a dit que ça n'arrivait presque jamais qu'il se réveille pendant la nuit. Erik a envie de beaucoup de choses.

Il attrape le bras sans douceur et presse la seringue en imitant les gestes d'Hank. Mais les siens sont secs, sans patience et sans compassion. Il ne sait pas faire ça. Charles grimace et hoche la tête pour l'inciter à planter l'aiguille.

"Je vais te faire mal."

"N-non…", Charles tente un sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblent tellement que tout son visage se tend. Erik serre encore plus fort la seringue dans sa main sans arriver à l'enfoncer dans la peau froide. Les mots qui ne veulent rien dire recommencent à envahir la pièce et Erik craque, il lâche la seringue qui se maintient seule dans les airs. Il inspire, longtemps, expire, par la bouche. Charles le regarde et le supplie.

Alors, Erik se concentre et la seringue se penche, seule, jusqu'à planter l'aiguille dans la veine. Charles gémit et hoche la tête plus fort encore. Il halète des _Oui, oui, oui,_ qu'Erik ignore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en _Merci, merci, merci_.

Il ne reste pas beaucoup de solution, la seringue se recule assez vite et d'un geste de la main, Erik la fait se reposer dans la boîte en métal. Il tourne le tout pour le mettre dans l'exacte même position dans laquelle Hank l'a quitté. Il prend quelques secondes avant d'oser regarder le visage de Charles qui lui sourit sans paraître heureux. Mais c'est Erik qu'il regarde comme ça, comme avant, et c'est à lui qu'il a dit _merci_.

Lentement, Erik se rassoit dans le fond de son siège. Il croise les jambes, les bras. Ses yeux ne quittent pas Charles alors qu'il cherche désespérément à comprendre ce à quoi il pense maintenant. Mais il est bien trop tard et Charles plonge dans le sommeil plus vite qu'il ne le réalise. Son sourire, discret, presque pudique, ne le quitte pas, tout inconscient qu'il est. Et Erik sourit aussi.

Parce que ce soir, c'est lui qui a aidé Charles.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Un énorme bisou à **Maya Holmes** pour sa bêta et j'en profite aussi pour remercier **Rhea** : Quel plaisir de te voir sur ce fandom aussi ! Je t'embrasse fort et te remercie chaudement pour tes reviews :)

* * *

"Bonjour, bonjour."

Hank ouvre les épais rideaux, les uns après les autres. Il fait un soleil radieux et assez bon pour qu'ils accueillent le responsable des travaux dans le jardin cette l'après-midi. Il a bien remarqué Erik, toujours dans la pièce, qui semble avoir dormi ici vu la couverture d'appoint qu'il garde sur ses jambes, mais n'a pas fait de commentaire. Il espère que c'est la culpabilité qui lui rappelle de manière pernicieuse ou même totalement explosive, que c'est à cause de lui qu'ils en sont là.

"Bien dormi ?", demande Hank en se rapprochant de Charles.

"Il ne s'est pas réveillé.", lui informe Erik avant même que Charles ne réponde.

"Super.", se réjouit Hank, _Même si ce n'est pas à toi que je parle_.

Il attrape la boîte de la seringue et remarque un hématome sur le bras de Charles qui dépasse de la couverture.

"Merde, désolé, professeur, j'ai dû mal piquer hier. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir bien fait cette fois."

"Ne t'en fais pas.", le rassure-t-il en baissant sa manche.

Hank n'est pas médecin, les erreurs arrivent, mais il pensait avoir assez pris l'habitude pour ne plus le blesser légèrement lorsqu'il lui administre le traitement, celui-là même qu'il se déteste d'avoir mis au point. C'est un pacte avec le diable : redonner ses jambes à Charles, mais le priver de ses pouvoirs. Mais Charles a signé, paraphé et a encadré puis posé le contrat au-dessus de son lit.

"C'est cet après-midi qu'on reçoit le jardinier."

"Ah, oui. Est-ce que tu pourras sortir les photos s'il-te-plait ?"

"C'est déjà fait."

"Heureusement que tu es là.", sourit Charles et bien sûr, ça fait sourire Hank aussi.

Il reprend ses affaires et dit d'une voix exagérément forte :

"Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous préparer."

Un coup d'oeil appuyé à Erik - _très_ appuyé, l'Allemand ne semble jamais vouloir faire ce qu'on lui demande, question de principe - et les voilà qui quittent la chambre du premier étage. Ils se séparent arrivés au rez-de-chaussée et Hank passe par le parc pour rejoindre son bureau-laboratoire qu'il s'est créé au fil des années. Il veut travailler un peu avant que le jardinier n'arrive.

Hank n'a jamais été particulièrement intéressé par l'architecture ni par la bonne tenue d'une maison, même une aussi grande et majestueuse que la demeure Xavier. Mais étrangement il n'a jamais reconsidéré tout ce travail en plus qu'il entreprend chaque jour, pour essayer de maintenir debout Charles et sa propriété. C'est quelque chose de naturel qui s'est installé petit à petit sans qu'il ne pourrait dire précisément comment tout a changé.

Charles et lui n'étaient pas réellement proches quand ils sont revenus de Cuba. Leur relation avait toujours été celle d'un élève et d'un professeur. A l'époque, Charles était même un mentor, l'aidant non seulement à développer ses capacités mais aussi à accepter ce qu'il est, en se libérant de son _lui_ un peu trop jeune et maladroit. Hank l'a toujours respecté, bien sûr, mais leurs années d'écart et, peut-être aussi, leur différence de milieu a créé entre eux cette distance nécessaire, ponctuée de politesses qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à quitter ; _Bonjour professeur, Bien professeur, Bonne soirée professeur_. Il y a quelques années de ça, et sans lire dans son esprit, Charles avait compris son attrait pour Raven mais jamais Hank ne s'est permis de commenter à son tour la vie amoureuse de son aîné, même lorsque Moira est partie.

Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi ça s'est fini comme ça mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas à cause du fauteuil. Moira est une femme bien trop intelligente pour s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Parce que Charles Xavier handicapé n'a changé le regard de personne sauf celui de Charles Xavier. Pernicieusement, son sourire s'est inversé, son regard mutin s'est éteint et ses paroles d'espoirs ont été remplacées par le leitmotiv le plus pourri qu'il soit : " _Comme vous voulez"_. Hank se souvient encore de ces mois où Charles avait touché le fond. Il ne montrait plus aucune motivation, ne disait plus _Je_ et ne prenait plus aucune décision. Rien ne lui faire plaisir et les choses de la vie semblaient être devenues une corvée pour lui. Manger à table le faisait râler car cela l'obligeait à se faire descendre par un élève jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Accueillir des nouveaux mutants à l'école le faisait se présenter sous cette appellation qui rendait Hank et Moira amers : " _Bonjour. Charles Xavier, propriétaire de la demeure. Oui, vous pouvez m'appeler Charles et oui, je suis handicapé_."

Puis, la guerre au Viet Nâm s'est empirée et les généraux ont fini par frapper à l'immense porte en bois pour ramener avec eux les mutants les plus jeunes, les plus naïfs. La première fois, Charles avait hurlé. Réellement. Hank n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un crier de la sorte. Il avait déblatéré tout ce qu'il pensait de cette guerre, de ceux qui la menaient, _leurs culs vissés sur leurs chaises,_ loin des combats. La deuxième fois, Charles était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre. La troisième fois, Moira partit avec eux pour aller soutenir Joseph MacTaggert dans ses ambitions de sortir les USA de la guerre avant la fin de 1969. Projet raté mais quand Hank avait lu dans le journal que Moira Kinross était devenue Moira MacTaggert en février 1970, il se rappelle s'être dit que son départ avait au moins servi à une personne.

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq, début 1970, quand le petit groupe éclata définitivement et que les derniers mutants rentrèrent chez eux. Hank ne se souvient pas s'il a vraiment considéré s'en aller ou si ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais ce qu'il n'oubliera jamais, c'est le premier soir où Charles et lui se tenaient sur le perron pour regarder les derniers élèves partir dans la Chevrolet grise de Mona. Hank avait proposé à Charles qu'ils se fassent des burgers et des frites maison, en regardant _Tatort_. Charles ne regardait pas habituellement la télévision mais avait longuement considéré Hank avant d'avouer, dans un sourire, que l'idée le séduisait beaucoup.

Les frites n'étaient pas assez cuites et Charles les avait mangées avec une fourchette mais, au final, ça avait été une des meilleures soirées qui avait animé la demeure depuis bien longtemps. Hank était prêt à s'endormir sur le canapé lorsque Charles lui avait demandé :

"Hank ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'amener à ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?"

Ça n'était pas la première fois que le scientifique le portait mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris que, maintenant que tous les autres étaient partis, il était le seul qui pouvait aider Charles. Il avait souri pour le rassurer, l'avait soulevé et avait parlé pour dire des choses assez inutiles, en y repensant, jusqu'à la chambre au premier étage où il avait posé son aîné sur le lit. Charles l'avait remercié avec son habituelle politesse britannique et Hank était allé se coucher. Le lendemain, à onze heures, il avait fini par remonter jusqu'à la chambre pour voir ce que faisait Charles. Il était assis au bord du lit défait et lisait un livre, manifestement fatigué mais heureux de voir Hank entrer dans sa chambre.

"Professeur, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé pour que je vous aide à descendre ?"

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas Hank. Je ne voulais pas crier à travers la maison."

"Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez déranger grand monde… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler par la pensée si vous le souhaitez, ça ne me dérange pas."

Charles avait eu un rictus aussi pénible qu'une grimace et avait avoué, la voix plus frêle.

"Je ne voulais pas te demander ton aide."

Hank avait compris et n'avait pas rajouté un mot. Chaque jour qui avait suivi avait été rythmé par la gymnastique mentale qu'il se forçait à maîtriser : se réveiller, préparer le petit déjeuner, monter le petit-déjeuner à Charles, prendre sa douche, attendre que Charles soit prêt pour le redescendre, travailler au labo, passer dans le bureau de Charles pour vérifier s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, et cetera. Ça ne lui prit pas plus de deux semaines pour que cet entraînement devint une routine.

Cela marchait même plutôt bien, jusqu'à l'hiver 1971 où le dégât des eaux à cause de la gouttière mal fixée toucha la salle de bain de Charles, si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que celui de faire se laver le professeur dans la salle de bain d'une autre chambre. Une qui n'était pas adaptée à son fauteuil. Hank l'avait déposé sur une chaise, le plus proche possible de la baignoire déjà remplie et avait longuement regardé les jambes fines, encore habillées, collées contre la faïence avant de sortir de la pièce sur la demande que Charles voulait rassurante. Il avait fermé la porte et n'avait pas réussi à décrocher sa main de la clenche. Au lieu de quoi, il avait fermé les yeux et avait attendu. Quelques bruits lui parvenaient sans qu'il n'essaya de les interpréter. Il faillit partir quand il entendit le clapotis de l'eau mais la voix de Charles avait résonné :

"Hank."

Il avait ouvert la porte dans la seconde même. Toujours assis sur la chaise, une serviette épaisse verte le couvrant sommairement, Charles avait eu un sourire désolé, sa main serrée autour de la faïence froide.

"Je n'y arrive pas.", avait-il dit en essayant de se moquer de lui-même et c'était ça ce qui leur fallait, de la distance sur tout ça.

Hank s'était forcé à rire aussi et s'était approché en gardant ses yeux ancrés sur ceux du professeur pour ne pas regarder son torse nu.

"Il faudra vraiment penser à vous muscler les bras."

Charles avait ri - faussement lui aussi, Hank ne lui en tint pas rigueur - et les deux s'étaient regardés, une gêne si palpable autour d'eux que Hank n'osa plus s'approcher du corps seulement couvert de la serviette.

"Comment voulez-vous qu'on…"

"... Oh, fous-moi à l'eau !", s'était exclamé Charles d'une voix perdue entre l'humour et le désespoir.

Hank s'était penché pour le soulever, en se concentrant sur la baignoire plutôt que sur la sensation de la peau contre sa chemise et, en un temps record, avait glissé Charles dans le bain. Il se recula en se félicitant mentalement de n'avoir pas embarqué la serviette et de n'avoir pas non plus regardé l'intimité du professeur.

"Bien joué.", l'avait complimenté Charles en exagérant un sourire impressionné.

Hank avait hoché la tête et s'était reculé pour quitter la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il précisa d'une voix neutre :

"Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini, que je vous aide à en ressortir."

Ils ont fait ça si souvent maintenant que Hank n'en est plus gêné. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Le fait est que ça ne l'a jamais dérangé. C'est une aide, un acte humain. Ce n'est pas être son infirmier, ou sa _boniche_ , (quoi que puisse en penser Erik) c'est plus que ça. Et c'est prouvé par le simple fait que Charles ne le remercie pas à chaque fois. Il l'a fait une fois, un des premiers soirs où Hank l'avait couché dans son lit et Hank avait demandé à ce que ça ne devienne pas habitude. Parce que c'est normal.

Rien d'autre que normal.

* * *

Charles et Erik n'ont pas vraiment reparlé depuis l'épisode de la seringue mais le principal a changé : lorsqu'ils se croisent, l'Allemand n'a pas le sentiment que Charles veut lui sauter à la gorge. Charles a même accepté sa présence silencieuse, lorsque la semaine dernière le plombier a exposé ses projets sur la table de la salle à manger. Erik s'était tenu à l'écart et ne s'était autorisé aucun commentaire, bien conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire. Il avait regardé Charles, son dos, sa façon de se tenir, légèrement en avant, les mains sur le bureau. Il avait repensé à sa voix le suppliant, à son regard lorsque l'aiguille s'était plantée dans son bras.

Il est un peu moins de vingt-deux heures ce soir et la porte de la chambre de Charles est encore ouverte. Erik se tient dans l'embrasure et fait rouler ses phalanges contre le bois. Charles est assis près de la cheminée, en train de consulter son agenda.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Si c'est absolument nécessaire...", répond Charles en fermant le calepin qu'il pose à côté de lui.

Erik s'approche et ne quitte pas du regard le plus jeune qui s'appuie dans le fond de son siège avant de croiser ses jambes.

"Tu es content de l'avancement des travaux ?", demande-t-il en prenant place face à Charles.

"Oui. C'est assez plaisant de voir le tout prendre vie, finalement.", répond-il, manifestement étonné par ses propres paroles.

Erik hoche la tête. Il regarde sur la tablette le verre rempli d'un liquide brun et se penche pour s'en servir un à son tour. Charles le laisse faire sans esquisser le moindre signe de désapprobation. Être celui qui lui a administré le traitement la semaine dernière a définitivement changé quelque chose entre eux.

"Tu sais ce dont je rêve ?"

"Est-ce que je dois réellement savoir ?" grimace Charles.

"De faire une partie d'Echecs.", enchaîne quand même Erik. "Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'y ai pas joué depuis…"

"La veille de Cuba.", l'interrompt Charles en se levant pour aller chercher le plateau coincé entre un globe percé et une pile de livres, dans un coin de la pièce.

"... Voilà. Tu y joues souvent ?", demande Erik, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Nous sommes en 1973, Erik, plus personne ne veut jouer aux Échecs. Les jeunes aujourd'hui veulent des jeux vidéos. Comme ce _Pong_ …", critique Charles en secouant la tête, posant le plateau sur la table entre eux avant de reprendre sa place.

"Je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt d'appuyer sur un bouton pour faire bouger un rectangle, mais bon."

"Nous sommes vieux, Erik. Demande à Hank, il aime jouer à ces choses là.", sourit Charles pour la première fois de la soirée.

Erik n'a pas franchement envie qu'ils parlent encore du gamin alors il continue de descendre son verre et se rapproche du plateau de jeu qu'il se met à épousseter en même temps que Charles.

"Tu te souviens de la partie de Poker à Philadelphie ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas appeler ça du Poker, Erik, c'était simplement et purement de la triche." manque de rire le professeur, une dent pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ils partagent un rire discret et se mettent à jouer en silence. Charles avec les blancs, Erik avec les noirs, comme avant, et pour un instant seulement, c'est comme si rien n'a jamais changé.

L'histoire du Poker de Philadelphie avait eu lieu des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils cherchaient encore des mutants et qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans un quartier minable. La femme qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas encore arrivée et, pour tuer l'ennui, les deux hommes avaient accepté la proposition d'un Canadien de jouer aux cartes avec lui et ses collègues. Ils s'étaient trouvés face à un jeu auquel ils n'avaient jamais joué et Erik avait mentalement demandé à Charles qu'ils quittent la table mais le plus jeune avait trouvé l'occasion trop amusante pour en rester là. Alors, il avait jonglé entre les pensées des hommes autour d'eux et les siennes, combinées à celles d'Erik pour lui transmettre les informations qu'il arrivait à retenir. Aucun des deux ne comprenait ce qu'ils faisaient mais, guidé par les réactions du plus gros d'entre eux, Charles ordonnait à Erik des _Si tu as deux cartes similaires, deux valets par exemple, sors les maintenant ! Euh non, non, au prochain tour !, Relance, Lâche ton sept_. Ils avaient un peu perdu de l'argent ce soir-là mais avaient estimé s'être assez bien défendus pour se rappeler de cette histoire pour les années à venir. Ce soir, devant leur jeu favori, Erik se sent un peu rassuré de constater que Charles n'a pas supprimé de sa mémoire tout ce qu'ils ont partagé.

"C'était une belle époque.", conclue Erik en observant discrètement la réaction de Charles qui ne quitte pas des yeux ses pions qu'il bouge.

"Oui.", sa voix est neutre, impossible à interpréter. Erik renchérit :

"De tous les pouvoirs qu'on a vus, lequel t'a vraiment fait penser _J'aurais aimé avoir ce pouvoir là_ ?"

Cette fois, Charles lève la tête et pouffe d'un rire pas très élégant. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux longs pour libérer son visage et répond :

"Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre comme question."

"Tu n'y penses jamais, à tout ce qu'on a pu voir ? Moi oui. Tu te rappelles la gamine qui arrivait à se faire pousser un majeur supplémentaire ?"

"Je me rappelle surtout du commentaire grossier que tu lui avais rétorqué." s'amuse Charles en haussant un sourcil avant d'avancer son cavalier en B4.

"Ça aurait été vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter. Et l'Indien qui pouvait rendre n'importe quelle langue bleue ? On a quand même vu des pouvoirs inutiles…", Erik avance son fou et reprend puisque Charles ne lui a toujours pas répondu. "Alors, le pouvoir que tu aurais aimé avoir... ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit…", soupire le professeur, un peu irrité.

"Tu n'es pas drôle. Bien, à moi de répondre alors. Le pouvoir que j'aurais aimé avoir, c'est le tien."

Cette fois, Charles relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui d'Erik. Il ne sourit pas, n'émet aucune expression. Erik reste silencieux et se concentre sur le jeu puisque Charles ne semble pas vouloir parler pour l'instant. Il faut encore quelques secondes où seul le _toc_ de leurs pièces en bois touchant le plateau résonne avant que Charles n'ironise d'une voix amère :

"Ça aurait été absolument formidable si tu avais mes pouvoirs de télépathie. _Formidable_ ai-je dit ? Ah, non. _Apocalyptique_ , plutôt." se corrige-t-il en lançant un rictus mauvais à l'Allemand.

"C'est sûr que si tu avais mes pouvoirs, tu ne saurais pas quoi en faire. Peut-être que tu en profiterais pour construire des abris pour les chats errants du coin."

"Ce qui est quand même mieux que d'en profiter pour faire régner la terreur et le chaos."

"Ne sois pas si mélodramatique…", soupire Erik qui commence à perdre patience.

"Oh, je ne suis absolument pas mélodramatique mais simplement réaliste, Erik. Tu es mauvais, c'est tout."

"J'ai une _vision_. Contrairement à d'autres, je ne vis pas comme un assisté en attendant de trouver un but minable qui pourrait remplir ma vie.", corrige-t-il en retour, en se penchant en avant.

Charles inspire par le nez si fort que ses narines se gonflent et soudain, son corps se jette en avant. Il renverse le plateau qui s'enfonce dans ses côtes et frappe de son poing le visage d'Erik qui se recule sous la violence du choc. Charles tombe contre lui et s'accroche à son pull ; désorienté, il l'entraîne au sol et Erik gémit en massant sa mâchoire qui le brûle. Charles grimpe sur son torse et si Erik s'apprête à lui rendre son coup, les mains du plus jeunes se posent contre son cou et serrent. Les yeux d'Erik s'ouvrent en grand et ses mains se lèvent pour tenter de repousser le visage qui le domine, avec tous ses cheveux en pagaille qui couvrent la peau rouge de rage de son ami. Erik essaye de parler mais sa pomme d'Adam râpe contre le pouce de Charles et la douleur est impardonnable.

 _Charles, arrête_ , hurle-t-il mentalement, faisant tout ce qu'il lui a appris pour tenter d'accéder à sa tête. Mais Charles semble s'en foutre puisque ses articulations deviennent blanches à force de serrer et cette fois Erik tend ses doigts. Il appelle le premier objet qu'il trouve - une petite statue cylindrique qu'il fait s'écraser violemment contre l'arrière de la tête de Charles qui s'effondre sous la douleur. Il se glisse hors du corps qu'il surplombait et pose son front à terre, ses mains encerclant sa nuque en grognant sa souffrance. Erik se redresse et masse sa poitrine en se forçant à tousser pour ramener l'air dans ses poumons. Il presse ses paumes sur ses yeux et se retourne pour regarder Charles, recroquevillé sur le tapis plein de poussière.

Erik voudrait faire quelque chose mais à part écraser encore et encore la statuette contre le corps de ce Charles qu'il ne reconnaît plus, il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors il se lève et titube jusqu'à la porte qu'il claque derrière lui.

* * *

Hank hoche la tête en rythme, sur la musique qu'il écoute dans son casque. Il tourne la page de son comic et soupire en lisant la dernière case. Il doit encore attendre un mois pour avoir la suite. Il se redresse sur son lit et retire son casque, prêt à aller éteindre pour dormir lorsqu'il entend des coups timides contre sa porte. Il fronce les sourcils et va ouvrir.

"Professeur ?"

"Je ne te réveille pas ?", demande Charles, un oeil fermé, un sourire forcé qui déforme son visage blanc, sa main gauche entourant l'arrière de sa tête.

"Non… Entrez.", l'invite-t-il en se reculant, avant de réaliser que sa chambre est dans un bordel monstre.

Il repousse d'un pied les vêtements qui traînent mais Charles ne les remarque même pas puisqu'il s'avance et ça fait oublier à Hank tout le reste ; les doigts du professeur sont couverts de sang.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes tombé ?"

Il le guide par le coude jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il le fait s'asseoir lentement, vu que son fauteuil est déjà occupé par ses livres. Charles prend place et retire lentement sa main en grimaçant. Hank se penche pour vérifier sa plaie.

"Oui... J'ai trébuché dans les marches. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai désinfecté et ça n'arrête pas de saigner. Est-ce que tu peux me dire si c'est profond, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr."

Hank s'assoit à son tour sur le lit, ce qui fait rebondir mollement Charles sur le matelas. Il approche ses mains et lève aussi lentement que possible les longues mèches pour essayer de voir la plaie. Charles gémit tout bas.

"Désolé, désolé, désolé...,", répète Hank à chaque fois qu'il écarte d'un millimètre les cheveux qui gênent sa vue. "Ça m'a l'air superficiel... Si vous voulez, je peux vous amener à la clinique mais je ne crois pas que…"

"Non, non, c'est bien ce qui me semblait mais je n'arrivais pas à voir, même avec un miroir…", le rassure Charles en se rasseyant droit sur le lit. Il tourne la tête pour regarder le plus jeune et lui sourit.

"Merci, Hank."

"C'est normal.", répond-il en hochant la tête.

Charles le regarde encore quelques secondes et demande, la voix plus basse :

"Puis-je te demander un autre service ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"... Tu veux bien me couper les cheveux ?"

Hank scrutte face à lui les yeux aussi bleus que sérieux et explose de rire.

"Non ! Non ça va être ridicule, je ne suis pas coiffeur. Demain je pensais aller à New Rochelle, je pourrais vous déposer chez…"

"Prends la tondeuse et coupe, Hank, ce n'est que des cheveux, ça va repousser. Je n'en peux plus, ils sont trop longs."

Ce n'est pas envisageable, ça va être grossier, mais Charles se penche légèrement vers lui et le regarde par-dessous ses longs cils en osant un demi-sourire que Hank n'avait jamais vu avant. Ce n'est pas un sourire qui lui plaît beaucoup car c'est le genre de chose à laquelle il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais dire non.

".. .Bon d'accord, mais avec un sabot. Hors de question que vous soyez chauve par ma faute."

"Effectivement, j'aimerais éviter.", grimace Charles en se levant pour qu'ils se préparent.

Hank va chercher la tondeuse et retire les quelques poils bleus qui restent dessus. Parfois, lorsqu'il se transforme, il trouve les mèches devant ses yeux trop longues et se les coupe - heureusement, ses poils ne poussent pas trop vite. Il y accroche un sabot et va chercher une serviette. Il s'assoit à nouveau sur son lit et Charles se met par terre entre ses jambes. Il récupère la serviette qu'il met sur ses épaules et lui sourit en relevant légèrement son visage vers le sien.

"Je te fais confiance."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer.", geint Hank avant de mettre la tondeuse en marche.

Il inspire et passe une première fois sur le côté gauche, loin de la blessure. Les mèches tombent en paquet sur la serviette et le pull du professeur qui ne dit rien. Il en attrape une entre ses doigts et joue distraitement avec. Hank attend d'être sûr qu'aucun cri de réalisation de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire n'envahit la pièce et poursuit.

C'est un peu étrange de faire ça sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais il s'y fait assez vite et c'est finalement assez plaisant. Il fait très attention autour de la plaie que Charles s'est faite et met sa main au-dessus lorsqu'il passe la tondeuse sur le sommet de son crâne, pour que des petits cheveux n'y tombent pas. Il coupe assez de mèches pour avoir une meilleure vue de la blessure et se rend compte qu'elle est encore moins large qu'il ne le pensait. Il rassure à nouveau Charles et finit quelques minutes après.

"Voilà… Enfin, je crois.", dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Charles passe une main dans ses cheveux maintenant courts et se retourne pour lui faire face, à genoux devant lui.

"Alors ?"

Hank sourit.

"Ça vous va bien."

Et c'est vraiment un euphémisme parce que Charles est beau. C'est très étrange à constater - et impossible à dire à haute voix - mais avec sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux courts comme il y a quelques années de ça, le professeur parait plus jeune, moins inaccessible. Hank a toujours suspecté que ses cheveux longs était une manière de cacher son visage au monde, mais il n'est pas psychologue et ne veut pas essayer de l'être.

Charles sourit, assez pour dévoiler ses dents et que des petites rides se creusent autour de ses yeux, et pose ses mains sur les genoux d'Hank.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire."

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour s'observer dans un miroir puisqu'il s'extasie en complimentant encore et encore les talents cachés du scientifique, qui n'a toujours pas bougé du lit.

"C'est parfait, Hank, merci beaucoup."

Il réapparaît et de face, debout devant à lui, la vision n'aide vraiment pas Hank à décider ce qu'il pourrait possiblement répondre. Charles attrape la serviette et va la secouer au-dessus de la poubelle avant de se mettre à ranger ce qu'ils ont sorti pour cette coupe improvisée. Il semble plus léger, rayonnant.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?", demande-t-il en s'approchant de Hank qui cette fois réussit à étirer légèrement ses lèvres.

Charles lui souhaite une bonne nuit et quitte la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il y est entré.

Hank reste sur son lit et regarde la chambre qui n'a plus aucune trace de ce passage inédit. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur ses genoux et son coeur loupe un battement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Merci pour vos dernières reviews et votre soutien, vous êtes géniales :) Ce chapitre comporte un lemon/smut/relation bunga-bunga, appelez ça comme vous voulez, toujours est-il que je rappelle que cette histoire est rating M, donc réservée à un public majeur et averti (et les personnages de cette fic ne portent pas de capotes qu'à cause de l'époque, mais ce n'est absolument pas un modèle à suivre. ON SE PROTÈGE ET YOUPLABOUM :) )  
Et un énorme, énoooorme bisous à mon amie, mon Minus, ma beta, ma **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

Le cure-dent tournant autour de sa langue, Erik ajoute le mot _Cigarettes_ sur la liste qu'il compose depuis une heure. C'est un caprice qui lui a pris depuis qu'il est sorti de sa prison. Tout ce qui n'est plus inaccessible, autant en profiter. Il n'a pas encore demandé à Charles s'il pouvait prendre sa voiture pour aller en ville, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne sera pas contre. Vu que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, Erik l'a frappé, Charles peut même être totalement séduit à l'idée que l'Allemand soit hors de sa vue, au moins pour la journée.

Pour Erik, Charles a changé et il est quasiment sûr que pour Charles, c'est l'inverse. En réalité, c'est beaucoup plus que ça : c'est le monde qui a changé. Quand Erik a été enfermé, on visait encore la Russie pour envoyer des missiles mais Nixon a décidé depuis quelques temps d'aller foutre la merde en Asie. A l'époque, Marylin Monroe était encore en vie et les coiffeurs aussi. Erik ne comprend pas cette de mode de ne plus raser ou couper tout ce qui est poil et cheveux, et ces vêtements amples et ces musiques paresseuses. On parle de l'Inde comme du nouveau Far West, l'or en moins, l'opium en plus. _C'est un truc d'humains_ , se dit-il.

Il entend des pas qui approchent du salon et lève la tête. Hank est déjà en train de ranger des livres, alors c'est Charles qui arrive. Il s'apprête à lui demander pour la voiture (avant qu'Hank ne parle, pour être sûr de ne pas perdre de temps) mais Charles pousse la porte et se dévoile. Erik déglutit lourdement pour essayer de tasser au fond de ses trippes les souvenirs d'un passé plus heureux qui s'installent en lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Charles _s_ 'est _coupé les cheveux_.

Il lui lance un regard, sans s'y attarder une seconde complète et s'approche d'Hank pour le remercier pour on ne sait trop quoi, Erik n'écoute pas de toute façon. Il observe, fasciné, le visage rajeuni, si semblable à celui qu'il a connu autrefois, sa barbe légère sur ses joues et son menton qui se secoue à chacun des mots enjoués qu'il prononce.

Erik inspire par le nez et range son carnet dans sa poche. Il se lève et s'approche des deux hommes, ses yeux glissant sur la silhouette de Charles qui a soudain retrouvé toute sa sensualité et attend qu'ils aient fini leur discussion, les mains posées sur les hanches.

"A 19 heures, ça sera très bien."

"D'accord, professeur. Vous voulez que je vérifie votre blessure au fait ?"

Erik fronce légèrement les sourcils et voit la bouche de Charles se tendre discrètement avant qu'il n'accepte. Il se met dos à Hank qui s'approche de son crâne. Face à Erik, Charles le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Vous n'avez pas mal si je fais ça ?", demande Hank.

"Non.", répond Charles sans rien exprimer sur son visage.

 _La pire insulte qu'il soit_ , pense Erik, tandis que Charles maintient son regard, les yeux vides alors qu'ils exprimaient tellement plus, avant.

"Ça ne semble pas s'être infecté. Dites moi si vous sentez que ça chauffe ou que ça vous gène."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Hank.", le rassure Charles, son regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Erik qui a envie de lui mettre une claque.

Tout est un peu _trop_ , à ce moment précis. Parce que Charles ressemble enfin au _vrai Charles_. Celui qu'il a eu envie de secouer, littéralement, tellement souvent, confus de le trouver si adorable et insupportable à la fois. Charles est un gosse de riche, britannique de surcroît, de ces mecs à qui la vie a toujours souri de ses plus belles et détartrées dents blanches. La seule personne qu'Erik n'a pas seulement jalousé mais qu'il a eu aussi envie d'entourer de ses bras et de serrer assez fort pour que rien ni personne ne vienne le salir. Parce qu'Erik se moque bien du bonheur des autres, déjà épuisé à la recherche du sien, mais Charles n'a rien à voir avec le reste. A cet homme, et cet homme seulement, Erik aurait pu jurer fidélité et allégeance pour être sûr de le voir sourire aujourd'hui, demain et toujours.

Erik se demande si un jour ces sentiments reviendront.

Charles s'avance d'un pas et son eau de cologne revient comme la plus envoûtante des mélodies envahir l'univers inaccessible d'Erik et _oui, voilà,_ les sentiments reviennent.

"J'ai besoin de la voiture.", crache-t-il, la voix lancinante.

"D'accord. Quand ?", demande Charles, le nez relevé de façon très aristocratique.

"Aujourd'hui."

"Oh, professeur, je suis désolé mais je dois aller cherche les livres que j'ai reçus à la poste, je voulais vous demander la voiture…", s'interpose Hank, le regard désolé et les gestes flous.

Erik hausse les yeux au ciel et se recule.

"Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux.", propose Charles.

"Non.", répond Erik sans une seconde d'hésitation. "J'irai demain. Tu peux la prendre, le Fauve."

Il ne considère pas derrière lui le regard des deux hommes qu'il sait plein de reproches et reprend sa place sur le canapé. Il attrape le dernier numéro de _Life_ et le pose sur ses genoux en commençant à la feuilleter. Charles sort en se demandant à haute voix où il a rangé les clés et les papiers du véhicule, pendant que Hank l'attend, droit comme un con au milieu de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que Charles s'est fait ?", demande Erik sans le regarder.

"Pardon ?"

"Sur son crâne."

"Oh, il est tombé hier soir."

Erik hoche la tête.

"Et il est venu te voir pour que tu le soignes."

"Euh… oui. Enfin, il n'y avait rien à soigner, c'était superficiel."

"Et c'est toi qui lui a coupé les cheveux."

Cette fois, ça rend le Fauve silencieux. Erik lève les yeux juste assez pour le voir baisser les siens. Il regarde ses pieds et appuie de sa semelle sur un pli du tapis.

"Ça t'a fait quoi, de les toucher ?"

Voilà, il a trouvé la phrase de trop. Hank redresse la tête et les lèvres d'Erik s'étirent.

"Dans ma veste, tout simplement !", s'enchante Charles qui rentre dans la pièce en secouant les clés retrouvées au bout de ses doigts. "Pourras-tu nous ramener du pain aussi, s'il te plait ?"

Hank déglutit et hoche la tête avant de refermer ses doigts autour du porte-clés, de bafouiller un _Merci_ et de s'enfuir de la bibliothèque. La vue d'Erik n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant, mais il n'a pas loupé les joues rouges du Fauve. Pour sûr, ça change du bleu.

* * *

"Suivant."

Hank soupire et s'avance d'un pas. Avec la femme de près de deux mètres qui vient de quitter le guichet, il ne reste plus que 6 personnes face à lui, avant de pouvoir récupérer ses colis. Il fait assez chaud dans ce bureau de poste sur la Quatrième Avenue, alors que dehors il commence à pleuvoir. Ce changement de température n'est pas très agréable et Hank retire sa veste qu'il glisse sur son avant-bras. Il y a beaucoup de bruit aussi. Les téléphones public en libre service ne sont séparés que par des panneaux en verre brouillé pour un peu d'intimité, ce qui fait qu'il y a un brouahaha perpétuel.

Les sens d'Hank sont plus développés que la moyenne mais son ouïe, quoi que sensible, n'est jamais quelque chose qui l'a particulièrement dérangé. Il arrive à se couper de ce qui l'entoure et, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchit aux livres qu'il a enfin reçus. Il en a commandé deux par vente par correspondance : le rapport des dernières découvertes de Francis Crick (qui va aujourd'hui plus loin dans ses recherches puisqu'il évoque la _neuroscience_ , un terme que Hank ne comprend pas encore, mais dont il a hâte de savoir plus) et ceux de Maurice Wilkins. Il avait bondit de joie en découvrant que les recherches sur la structure de l'ADN menées par James Watson étaient disponibles à la vente, mais avait été calmé par ce qu'il avait appris à son club de Science et de Biologie. Watson avait tenu des propos racistes, stipulant que les hommes noirs étaient inférieurs aux Occidentaux et cela lors de plusieurs conventions auxquelles les hommes et les femmes du club avaient assisté. Hank est particulièrement sensible au rejet dû à la différence, mais il est persuadé que, même s'il était né humain, il se serait toujours battu pour une égalité entre tous les peuples.

Mais le livre que Hank n'en peut plus d'attendre de pouvoir lire, c'est celui d'Anne Sayre, _Rosalind Franklin and DNA_ , un livre qui réhabilite l'Anglaise dans son importance dans le monde de la biologie. Les femmes de son club en parlent souvent, faisant d'elle une icône féministe, défendant son travail et son honneur bafoué par des scientifiques masculins du monde actuel qui tente de minimiser l'importance de ses découvertes. Hank se sent un peu con, car il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et si Lucy, Christina et Jamie n'avaient pas insisté, il aurait pu passer une vie sans savoir à quel point Rosalind Franklin avait changé la face du monde. Du monde biologique, du moins.

"Suivant."

Il s'avance encore et s'étonne de se trouver déjà devant le guichet. Il sourit à la femme aux lunettes en œil de chat et lui tend le papier avec le numéro de sa commande. Elle souffle la fumée de sa cigarette sur le côté et se laisse glisser en arrière sur sa chaise roulante pour demander à un collègue d'aller chercher les paquets B214 et E15. Quand Hank les récupère, il les remercie tous les deux, leur souhaite une bonne journée et cache son sourire impatient en trottinant jusqu'au banc le plus proche. Il ouvre le colis qui vient de l'université de Bucknell et sourit en lisant la note de Warren.

 _Cher Hank,_

 _J'espère que ma lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et que tu réussis tes recherches par sédimentation avec les gradients sucrés. Tu trouveras dans le colis le livre d'Anne Sayre que tu m'as demandé. Tu as de la chance, j'ai dû soudoyer la bibliothécaire et mon professeur M. Salvadore pour qu'ils acceptent de t'envoyer un des exemplaires. M. Salvadore était très impressionné que quelqu'un hors du cursus connaisse une telle biologiste. Je lui ai parlé de nos nombreux échanges sur la question de la séparation des protéines par électrophorèse et je lui ai montré tes formules. Il aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer tu sais. Ce qui confirme mon idée comme quoi tu dois venir étudier à Bucknell ! Tu adorerais ici, nous faisons des découvertes fascinantes et les laboratoires sont incroyables ! Je sais que tu m'as dit que l'argent n'est pas un problème, mais si ça l'est et que tu es trop fier pour me le dire, ne t'en fais pas, je peux me renseigner pour les bourses._

 _J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. Prends bien soin de toi._

Hank remet la note dans le livre qu'il feuillette et se lève pour quitter la poste. Il passe faire quelques courses le cœur léger et la tête pleine de formules. Warren insiste toujours pour que Hank le rejoigne, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fera. Il est bien à la demeure et ne se voit pas abandonner Charles. Il aime sa vie ainsi.

Juste Charles et lui.

* * *

Le ciel est couvert et il fait froid dehors. Erik est allé courir, ça n'a pas été agréable. Il s'est même assoupi sur son lit après sa douche. La journée est juste bizarre. C'est sans doute la luminosité qui fait ça, le fait qu'ils doivent allumer les lumières en pleine après-midi. Erik sait juste que le professeur est passé avant lui, s'il trouve une lampe éclairée dans une pièce dans laquelle il n'était pas allé avant. C'est un peu à l'image de ce qu'ils sont devenus l'un pour l'autre, des espèce de fantômes.

Il sort de sa chambre et s'apprête à aller regarder la télévision dans le salon, lorsqu'il croise Charles qui en sort. Erik sourit et Charles baisse la tête. Leurs épaules manquent de se toucher quand il passe à côté de lui et Erik se retourne automatiquement pour continuer de voir la silhouette qui s'apprête à disparaître à l'étage.

"Ça ne te fait vraiment pas mal ?", ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander en voyant la blessure sur l'arrière du crâne.

Charles s'arrête et ne se retourne pas.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas."

Ce n'est pas plaisant de s'adresser à un dos. Erik s'avance d'un pas et d'un autre. Il lève le bras et approche ses doigts des cheveux bruns.

"Ça n'a pas l'air profond."

"Hank a vérifié, je n'ai pas besoin de points de suture."

 _Hank_. Ce n'est pas un nom, c'est un écho ici désormais. La main d'Erik s'avance encore et le bout de ses doigts se posent à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la blessure. Tout le corps de Charles se tend.

"Tu les as coupés."

Ce n'est pas une question, ça se voit, mais Erik l'a formulé parce que c'est beau. Sa main glisse de plus en plus sur le crâne en une tendre pression, sans que la paume ne touche la plaie. Sa peau est chaude, ses cheveux doux. Il y a quelque chose qu'Erik ressent, qui ressemble au mot _maison_. Alors il s'approche encore d'un pas et ses bras s'enroulent autour du corps qu'il colle contre lui. Charles tressaute et plante ses ongles dans les avant-bras de l'Allemand à lui en faire mal.

"Erik…", appelle-t-il.

Ça veut dire _Arrête_ , Erik le comprend mais il a peur de suspendre son geste alors il serre plus fort encore et colle son visage aux cheveux bruns avant d'inspirer l'odeur qu'il réalise à l'instant n'avoir jamais oubliée. Il murmure contre sa nuque dégagée :

"Je suis désolé."

Charles frémit et ses mains essaient de le repousser plus fort encore. Il tente même un pas en avant pour se libérer de l'étreinte mais Erik ne peut pas le laisser faire. Ses bras l'emprisonnent avec plus de fermeté.

"Charles, je suis désolé.", répète-t-il tout aussi bas et à bouger les lèvres ainsi contre la peau chaude, il se laisse faire et embrasse sa nuque.

Un baiser. Un autre. Plus long. Une envie de sentir sa présence sur sa langue qui le caresse. Charles se cambre et Erik suit le mouvement pour que leurs corps restent unis, pour retrouver cette place qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû perdre.

"Je suis désolé.", encore et encore, parce que c'est vrai.

 _Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Charles. Tu sais que c'est confus, pour moi, le désir et le rejet. Tu sais combien c'est dur de faire la différence._

Il le murmure intérieurement parce qu'il sait qu'il l'entend et c'est tout ce qui compte. Charles recommence à bouger et cette fois Erik le laisse faire, parce que ses gestes ne crient plus la fuite. Il se détache juste assez pour se retourner, Erik ne bouge pas et les voilà qui se font face, collés l'un à l'autre. Les bras de l'Allemand s'enroulent à nouveau au corps qu'il surplombe. Il avance son visage, pose son front contre le sien, leurs joues ensemble. Il tente d'approcher ses lèvres mais Charles détourne la tête et les pince. Ses mains se posent à nouveau sur les bras d'Erik et il tangue entre le _Non_ et le _Oui_. Erik peut respecter ça. Parce qu'il le comprend. Alors il n'insiste pas et envahit de son souffle le visage aux yeux fermés.

 _Je t'attends._

Mais il ne reculera pas.

Et Charles finit par serrer sa main gauche sur le muscle tendu d'Erik et sa bouche s'ouvre. Il veut dire quelque chose, le crier, vu son visage contracté, mais il n'y a pas un mot qui en sort. Alors Erik se penche et écrase sa bouche contre celle ouverte pour l'envahir de sa langue. Il n'y a aucun instant où Charles hésite et sa langue aussi, obscène et chaude, l'embrasse et les voilà qui se retrouvent.

 _Je t'ai toujours attendu._

Cette fois, Charles lâche les bras de l'Allemand et enroule les siens autour de son corps. Ils se tiennent l'un à l'autre et leurs nuques leur font mal à force d'être ainsi penchés l'un contre l'autre. Erik finit par le soulever de quelques centimètres pour que la sienne le tire moins et le bout des pieds de Charles se tendent sur le bois vieilli.

 _Pas ici._

Erik rompt le baiser sans douceur et presse ses mains sous les fesses de Charles qu'il soulève. Charles comprend puisqu'il passe ses jambes autour de son bassin et Erik grogne en le sentant se serrer contre son érection. Il embrasse à nouveau furtivement sa bouche et regarde par-dessus son épaule les marches qu'il grimpe. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison, juste ses pas et le souffle de Charles. La clenche se tourne automatiquement quand ils s'approchent de la porte qui s'ouvre ; Erik n'a même pas conscience de toutes ces choses qu'il commande autour de lui comme il n'entend pas la porte qui se claque. Il laisse tomber Charles sur le lit et s'allonge sur son corps pour le déshabiller. Parfois, Erik laisse Charles l'embrasser, mais il le repousse quand il a besoin de lui retirer son pull qu'il arrache pratiquement hors de son corps, avec des gestes imprécis et pressés. Il se débarrasse de la chemise avec une impatience contagieuse et fond sur le torse qu'il couvre de baisers et de morsures qu'il tente de maîtriser. Mais Charles gémit et sa voix a rendu Erik fou assez de fois pour qu'il sache qu'il ne peut pas y résister.

Il le laisse s'occuper de ses propres vêtements et lui retire sa ceinture en s'aidant de la pensée avant de baisser son pantalon et de glisser sa main à l'intérieure. Charles se cambre en gémissant et Erik sourit en se penchant pour poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. De sa main il caresse le membre chaud quelques secondes et se recule pour finir de les déshabiller totalement. Charles, nu, se recule sur le lit pour s'allonger en son centre et Erik tourne lentement la tête en le regardant faire. Parce que Charles sourit enfin et qu'il _sait_ comment jouer avec ses nerf : Erik déteste voir Charles s'éloigner de lui, c'est viscéral, ce n'est simplement pas quelque chose qui doit se passer. Alors il revient contre lui avec plus d'envie encore et écrase son corps sans retenue. Il glisse ses mains le longs de ses bras pour attraper ses poignets. Il l'embrasse avec insistance et garde ses yeux fermés alors qu'il impose aux mains de Charles de se tenir à la tête de lit. Une fois les doigts de Charles enroulés autour d'un fin barreau de métal, Erik oblige ses cuisses à s'écarter jusqu'à ce que le professeur grimace de gêne. Erik n'attendra pas, il suce deux de ses doigts et les presse contre l'intimité de Charles qui resserre tout aussi vite les genoux.

"Non, attends…"

Erik manque de faire une syncope. Charles doit le sentir puisqu'il sourit.

"Trouve de quoi… Enfin, de la vaseline, s'il te plait."

"Toi et tes habitudes d'aristocrate.", s'impatiente Erik en sautant du lit. "Tu en as ?"

"Je ne sais pas, regarde dans le meuble si Hank en a laissé dans la trousse médicale."

Erik décide d'ignorer une partie de la phrase et fouille dans le meuble indiqué jusqu'à trouver une trousse noire qu'il dézippe et dont il sort un pot qu'il emporte avec lui. Charles frissonne en voyant Erik couvrir deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant, installé entre les jambes qu'il garde écartées d'une main. Il mord gentiment la cuisse à sa gauche.

"Ne sois pas si timide. Écarte tes jambes pour moi, comme avant."

Charles tourne sa tête à sa droite pour tenter de la cacher dans l'oreiller et ça fait grogner Erik à nouveau :

"C'est parce que ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?"

Les doigts d'Erik pressent à peine maintenant. Ils ne le pénètrent même pas, ils s'amusent juste à habiller leur présence avec une lenteur entêtante et des frôlements au goût de _trop peu_ , qui sont assez pour faire gémir Charles. Son corps parait autant attiré qu'apeuré par Erik qui ne peut détourner son regard du visage de Charles, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche à peine ouverte. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Si peu sûr de lui.

"Dis-moi que personne d'autre ne t'a touché.," Erik implore plus qu'il n'ordonne mais Charles ne fait rien d'autre que pincer ses lèvres et Erik ne supporte pas cette expression. Il le couvre lourdement de son corps pour le forcer à le regarder. "Personne ne t'a touché, personne ne t'a baisé. Dis-le, Charles."

Il n'ira pas plus loin - il ne _peut pas_ aller plus loin - si Charles ne répond pas. Parce que ça doit être vrai, il doit être à lui, même s'ils ne sont rien l'un pour l'autre. Charles ne dit toujours pas un mot et Erik encercle sa mâchoire de sa main pour le forcer à le regarder. Il embrasse et mord, sans se rendre compte de la différence, les joues, lèvres et menton, alors qu'il supplie, la voix pas plus forte qu'un souffle :

"S'il te plaît, Charles, dis-le, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…"

Charles inspire profondément et _enfin_ il le regarde. Ses bras sont encore immobiles sur le lit, comme s'il se refusait, par arrogance ou par punition, de toucher son ex. C'est ensorcelant, la façon dont le visage de Charles recèle des diamants et des mystères, c'est quelque chose qu'Erik ne pourrait jamais oublier, jamais cesser de tout faire pour en être le maître. Ils se regardent, se noyant dans le silence et les yeux de l'autre avant que la voix de Charles n'avoue :

"Je ne pouvais pas."

Erik ne cligne pas les yeux et ne respire pas plus. Son doigt presse maintenant, dans un mouvement lent et possessif qui fait presque pleurer Charles qui tend sa tête en arrière. Erik ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, si Charles ne voulait pas se retrouver au lit avec un autre que lui ou s'il ne pouvait physiquement pas, lorsqu'il était encore en fauteuil roulant. Au moins, il sait que pas un doigt ne s'est posé sur Charles, pas le moindre souffle, pas la plus petite preuve d'amour.

Il n'arrête pas de l'embrasser pendant qu'il le prépare et doit se retenir de ne pas jouir à chaque gémissement de Charles. Il a repris sa place, tout contre son corps et quand Charles lui murmure qu'il est prêt, il n'attend pas plus longtemps. Il se tient d'une main sur les barreaux du lit et de l'autre se guide en Charles qui gémit en hochant machinalement la tête. C'est presque animal ce besoin d'Erik d'être en lui, entièrement, totalement. Il garde les yeux fermés et reste aussi sensible qu'il peut aux plaintes avouées par Charles sous lui, lorsqu'il va trop vite, trop profondément. Mais ils en ont tous les deux envie, _besoin_ et ce n'est simplement pas le genre de choses qui se maîtrisent. Et enfin Erik est en lui tout entier et il se permet un premier souffle rauque avant de se pencher vers son cou qu'il pince de ses dents. Car Charles est à lui et rien qu'à lui, et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ici à part eux. Comme ça devrait être le cas pour toujours.

Ils trouvent un rythme soutenu au bout de quelques courtes minutes et Erik glisse sa main dans le dos de Charles qu'il oblige légèrement à se cambrer pour faciliter ses coups de reins. Au bout de son index et de son majeur, la peau semble se brouiller. _La cicatrice_. Le coup de reins d'Erik lorsqu'il le réalise n'est pas le plus doux qu'il soit.

Il faudrait qu'il retire sa main, qu'il caresse à la place son torse où la peau se colore d'un rose tendre, mais c'est affolant de sentir de façon si brutale et charnelle sa connerie qui marquera le corps de Charles jusqu'à la fin des temps - qu'importe leur nombre.

Ils s'embrassent et se repoussent sans douceur lorsque l'un des deux a besoin d'air et c'est entre la lutte et l'amour, ce qui est le résumé de toute leur vie. Parfois, quand Charles a les yeux fermés et que sur son visage se lit l'extase indescriptible, Erik le sent lui échapper, à se dire que le professeur imagine peut-être quelqu'un d'autre entre ses cuisses. Alors, il durcit ses coups de reins ou attrape son visage dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder pendant qu'il le baise. Et quand Charles le regarde, Erik se sent si petit et vulnérable qu'il est prêt à s'excuser, encore et encore, pour tout.

"Erik… s'il te plaît…", appelle Charles et Erik relève la tête.

Les mains de Charles sont encerclées par les barreaux en métal qu'il a fait se resserrer sans s'en rendre compte. Il esquisse un geste pour les repousser et remarque ses poignets douloureusement rougis.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas…"

"Ça va.", le rassure Charles et ça le fait rire. Un vrai rire, de celui qui le fait déployer sa gorge et montrer ses dents. Erik est persuadé que c'est aussi beau de voir Charles rire que de le voir jouir. Alors il colle son front au sien et sourit aussi, parce que la tête de lit ne ressemble plus à rien et que c'est totalement improbable. Il s'allonge contre le corps de Charles et se tient sur son avant-bras cette fois pour ne pas l'écraser. Il l'embrasse en prenant son temps et ralentit ses coups de reins, pour les rendre plus profonds. Il ne sait pas bien comment ça lui revient en tête mais il se rappelle de la fois où Charles lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas ressenti que de la colère et de la souffrance en lui, mais du bien aussi. Erik se demande si aujourd'hui, il sent tout le désir qu'il a pour lui. Tout ce désir pour Charles.

Son souffle se fait plus profond et Erik le laisse se caresser. Leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, ils se regardent et Charles pose sa main droite sur la joue d'Erik. La façon dont Charles n'arrive pas à garder ses yeux ouverts, le son de sa voix rauque et le sentir se contracter autour de son membre, Erik connaît cette image. Il s'enfonce une fois en lui, _lentement_. Deux fois, _profondément_. Trois fois, _sèchement_. Il tourne le visage pour embrasser ses doigts et l'accompagne jusqu'à l'orgasme, en s'enfonçant une dernière fois avant de jouir à son tour, tout contre le corps qu'il embrasse, les lèvres écrasées sur le front de Charles.

Ils restent enlacés assez longtemps pour que leurs souffles redeviennent normaux. Erik ne se laisse glisser sur le côté que parce qu'il ne veut pas plus écraser Charles qui ouvre grands les yeux pour observer la pièce.

"Erik.", appelle-t-il, et Erik regarde à son tour aussi.

Autour du lit, tous les objets en métal de la pièce ont été rapprochés sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait conscience. C'est un bordel monstre et ça les fait se regarder et rire à enterrer tout ce qui les a fait se séparer un jour. Charles se retourne sur le ventre, tient son visage d'une main et enfin, enfin il le regarde comme avant, avec cette étincelle qui semble être la seule source de lumière qui pourrait repousser l'obscurité qui sommeille en Erik. Il se penche sommairement et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Allemand qui passe ses doigts sur sa joue.

 _Te revoilà._

* * *

"Professeur ?"

Hank ferme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers la cuisine, les bras chargés des sacs remplis de provisions. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de choses, mais Hank a fini par craquer et a lu les trois premiers chapitres du livre de Sayre devant le rayon des légumes. C'est tellement brillant qu'il a acheté de quoi leur faire un festin de roi, parce que lire des choses intelligentes le met de bonne humeur et là, il est extatique. Il a même acheté du champagne et du canard, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils ont déjà mangé ici et c'est encore mieux. Il pousse la porte à battant de la cuisine, pose les sacs sur la table et s'apprête à appeler à nouveau Xavier quand il le découvre, en pyjama, en train de se servir un verre d'eau.

Il a son tee-shirt gris et son pantalon vert sapin, alors qu'il est 18h, mais ses petits yeux prouvent qu'il s'est réveillé d'une sieste il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il a un sourire doux aux lèvres et ça éclaire son visage d'une aura rayonnante.

"Tu as reçu les livres que tu avais commandés ?", demande Charles en portant le verre à ses lèvres et Hank se demande s'il ne va pas renverser de l'eau partout, à boire en souriant comme ça.

"Oui ! Ils ont l'air géniaux, j'ai hâte de pouvoir les dévorer."

"On peut se faire des sandwich pour ce soir, comme ça tu pourras aller les lire plus rapidement.", propose Charles en prenant place sur une chaise avant de tenir son visage dans sa main.

"Non, non, j'ai acheté de quoi nous régaler. Canard et haricots verts, et en dessert, de la pêche melba.", réplique Hank, pas peu fier.

Charles a un charmant sourire qui dévoile ses dents et Hank ne peut qu'en faire de même quand le professeur s'enchante comme ça. Il a presque envie de lui demander ce qui le rend si heureux, mais il semble encore légèrement endormi, et c'est sans doute parce qu'il doit se rendre compte que l'avancement des travaux lui fait finalement plaisir.

La porte à battant s'ouvre et Hank grimace en se rappelant la présence de l'Allemand. Il espère que ça ne fera pas se renfermer le professeur, mais les deux hommes se regardent sans sembler vouloir se sauter à la gorge. Quel progrès incongru.

"On fait une fête sans moi ?", demande Erik en allant fouiller le frigidaire dont il sort une bière.

"Nous parlons du repas de ce soir. Hank nous a gâté.", répond Charles en lui _souriant_.

Hank fronce les sourcils.

"Cool.", ironise Erik qui n'en a apparemment pas grand chose à faire. Il s'est appuyé contre le plan de travail derrière Charles et ouvre la capsule de sa bouteille avec ses pouvoirs, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur Hank qui ne comprend pas ce nouvel intérêt pour sa propre personne. Mais Hank se fiche de ce regard sibyllin et l'ignore alors qu'il prépare le dîner. Quand Erik quitte la cuisine, il s'approche si près du plus jeune qu'il est obligé de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne le cogne de son épaule. Charles ne le remarque même pas, puisqu'il s'est mis à ranger la vaisselle qui traînait et Hank préfère qu'il n'ait rien vu.

Ils passent près d'une heure et demie à cuisiner, la radio allumée sur une station de musique contemporaine contre laquelle Charles ne râle pas, cette fois. Ils parlent des quelques découvertes qu'Hank a déjà feuilletées et de la cuisson de la viande, et étrangement, c'est ça le plus dur à comprendre.

Ils décident de s'installer dans la grande salle à manger, avec la vaisselle en argent portant les initiales de Charles, que sa tante lui a offert quand il avait huit ans. Et même si Erik mange avec eux aussi, ce soir là, ils s'amusent vraiment. Charles semble s'être réveillé d'un long sommeil, puisque son énergie est semblable à celle qui l'accompagnait avant l'accident. Il parle, s'intéresse, rit. Et Hank adore ça. Il pourrait l'écouter des heures, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait avant, quand Charles avait encore assez d'humour malgré le fauteuil. Alors il le regarde, cache son sourire dans la main qui soutient sa tête et boit ses paroles. Ça le surprend quand Charles émet une première grimace et qu'il se penche en avant pour masser ses cuisses.

"Ça va ?", l'interroge Erik et Hank se rend compte qu'il aurait dû le demander avant.

"Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de traitement…", explique-t-il en plissant un peu les yeux.

"Montons, je vous ferais votre piqûre dans votre chambre, pour que vous puissiez vous endormir ensuite.", propose Hank en se levant.

"Non, je vais le faire.", impose Erik.

Hank écarquille grand les yeux, pas certain d'apprécier cette mauvaise blague.

"Si ça te va, Charles ?", rajoute-t-il en regardant le professeur qui hoche la tête.

"Très bien, comme ça tu peux aller lire tes livres, Hank.", s'enchante le professeur en se levant avec des gestes un peu rouillés.

Hank s'approche pour l'aider, mais Erik pose sa serviette sur la table et en fait le tour pour attraper l'avant-bras du professeur.

"Je m'en occupe.", dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Hank.

Il se recule pour les laisser passer et les voit disparaître hors de la salle à manger. Il reste assez longtemps dans la salle à manger, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis il regarde la table et sans un mot, empile les assiettes, les couverts, qu'il ramène à la cuisine. Il ne fait pas la vaisselle directement et va se mettre en pyjama avant de se coucher dans son lit.

Perdu dans le troisième chapitre du livre de Sayre, les yeux bloqués sur le petit espace entre deux lignes, Hank n'avance plus sa lecture. Parce que quelque chose a changé ce soir. Quelque chose qu'il a peur de comprendre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour vos derniers retours, toujours aussi motivants :) La fin de se chapitre est légèrement ambigüe concernant le consentement d'un personnage, à lire avec précaution donc.  
Et toujours un énorme merci à ma merveilleuse **Maya Holmes** et à **Mugen** , la bêta de la version anglaise.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles est heureux. Ça se voit, ça s'entend, ça se sent. Il sourit et respire comme un homme qui n'a jamais eu à vivre l'enfer et ça a même l'air expansif. Hank suspecte que c'est la bonne humeur de Charles qui a contaminé les ouvriers qui maintenant amènent leurs tourne-disque pour écouter de la bossa nova sur le chantier. Quand Charles et lui passent surveiller l'avancée des travaux, Charles s'enchante de tout, improvise quelques pas de danse en rythme et demande aux hommes si c'est le chanteur Gilberto qu'ils écoutent, pendant que c'est Hank qui doit signer les papiers que lui tend le maître d'oeuvre. Même Erik ne semble plus vouloir faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les emmerder, puisqu'il est discret, qu'il parle à Charles avec calme et qu'il aide un peu avec les tâches ménagères (il débarrasse son assiette et jette ses bouteilles de bière vides, en somme.)

Mais si le bonheur de Charles est si communicatif, pourquoi Hank ne s'est jamais senti aussi malheureux ? Ce n'est pas que voir le professeur s'ouvrir n'est pas plaisant - c'est un changement bienvenu - mais quelque part, ça parait bancal, comme une chaussure gauche enfilée sur un pied droit. Ça aide, mais ça ne convient pas. En trois ans à vivre seul avec lui, Charles n'a jamais été aussi serein. Lorsqu'il boit maintenant, c'est à table, au dîner, et des quantités tout à fait respectables. Hank a loupé quelque chose, c'est évident, mais _quoi_ ? Est-ce c'est seulement le fait que sa maison ressemble enfin à quelque chose, qui fait que quand il descend maintenant prendre son petit-déjeuner, il donne l'impression de se lever pour _quelque chose_ ?

Charles est en ce moment à côté de lui, dans son bureau dont il a ouvert les fenêtres puisqu'il fait bon dehors et il fredonne sur l'air de Pasty Cline qui résonne un peu plus loin. Hank l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes et aucun des deux ne s'en rend compte. Et puis, la solution parait soudain évidente.

"Warren m'a proposé de rejoindre le cursus de génétique à Bucknell. Warren Worthington.", précise-t-il comme si ça avait de l'importance, mais ça n'en a pas, comparé à la nouvelle qu'il vient d'annoncer.

Charles pose son stylo sur son dossier et ouvre grand la bouche. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et Hank ne sait pas si c'est mieux ainsi. Mais Charles se lève et s'exclame :

"C'est fantastique ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles de cette formation ! Ils ont une place de libre finalement ?"

Hank sourit mais ça n'est pas parce qu'il est content, c'est juste parce qu'il faut qu'il pince sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'avouer que les effectifs pour cette formation, dont il rêve la nuit, n'ont jamais atteint leur maximum. C'est un mensonge vieux de deux ans et demi, celui qui est né lorsque Warren était venu à New Rochelle voir sa famille et que les deux hommes étaient allés boire un café ensemble. Warren avait parlé de l'université avec de l'émotion dans la voix et Hank en avait été jaloux. Pas suffisamment pour laisser le professeur Xavier se débrouiller seul. Assez pour y penser chaque jour.

"Tu vas y aller, alors ?", demande Charles en venant s'asseoir sur le devant de son bureau, face à Hank.

"Et vous ?", s'empresse-t-il de demander parce que c'est ça le vrai sujet tout de même.

"Et moi quoi ?"

Charles n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux à constater ?

"Si je pars, qui s'occupera de vous ?"

Charles ouvre la bouche, sourit et la referme en baissant le visage. Il a un secret. Ce n'est pas simplement la maison ou son dos qui ne lui fait plus mal depuis quelques temps maintenant, c'est quelque chose qu'il cache à Hank. Et après avoir été le seul confident du professeur pendant des années, c'est le sentiment le plus détestable qui soit.

"Il ne faut pas que tu décides du sens de ta vie par rapport à moi, Hank."

Il a envie de demander _Pourquoi ?_ mais ça ne semble pas être la meilleure chose à dire, alors il attend la suite.

"Tu pourrais faire des merveilles dans cette formation, j'en suis sûr. Tu as un talent extraordinaire, Hank, n'en doute jamais. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour les autres… et pour toi même. Tu es un être unique et je suis heureux de me dire que la société pourra un jour bénéficier de toutes ces choses incroyables que tu vas découvrir."

Hank secoue la tête malgré lui et hausse une épaule parce que ces mots là, prononcés par un homme comme lui, devraient être suffisants pour l'envoyer faire son sac à la seconde, mais ça ne semble pas être _la_ réponse. C'est aussi parce qu'il n'a pas posé _la_ question, celle qui gangrène son ventre depuis qu'il a compris qu'il y avait une ombre qui creuse ce fossé entre eux. Alors, Hank n'attend plus et demande sans reprendre son souffle :

"Professeur, il…"

" _Professeur_ …", répète Charles en savourant le mot. "C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je sens que je mérite vraiment que tu m'appelles comme ça."

Et la réalisation semble être libératrice puisqu'il sourit à en rendre jaloux les oeuvres d'art autour d'eux. Charles se penche, pose sa main sur la joue de Hank dans un geste bienveillant et se lève avant de quitter la pièce. Hank ne bouge pas. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, il voit sans regarder le tapis, le câble de la lampe, les pieds du canapé. Et quelque chose qui brille en dessous. Il se lève et se met à genoux pour tendre la main et attraper l'objet. C'est la petite statue cylindrique abstraite qu'Alex a offert au professeur, avant de partir pour le Viet Nâm. Et dessus, du sang.

* * *

Erik se penche et embrasse la nuque de Charles qui sursaute.

"Pas ici !", manque-t-il de rire en vérifiant qu'ils sont seuls dans le couloir.

"Si quelqu'un nous voit, tu n'auras qu'à lui effacer la mémoire. J'adore quand tu fais ça, tu sais, c'est assez excitant.", sourit l'Allemand en attrapant son amant dans ses bras, avant de le coincer contre un mur pour continuer ses baisers dans son cou.

"Je ne fais plus ce genre de chose.", murmure Charles tout bas, les yeux continuant d'inspecter par-dessus l'épaule d'Erik.

"Tu devrais, pour le bien de tout le monde."

Charles secoue la tête, comme s'il était un gamin qui l'épuisait et ça rend Erik joyeux de pouvoir légèrement énerver son amant de la sorte. Il mordille sa mâchoire et se recule.

"Il faut que j'aille à Montréal."

"Aujourd'hui ?"

"Il vaut mieux."

Charles semble un peu perdu à l'idée d'être seul pour vingt-quatre heures. Erik en est assez fier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?"

"Transférer l'argent que j'avais mis de côté."

"Erik, je peux tout à fait..."

"Non.", impose-t-il en levant une main. "Tu ne m'entretiens pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je peux te prendre la voiture ? Je trouverai un hôtel et je reviendrai demain matin."

"Oui, bien sûr.", accepte Charles en lui faisant signe de le suivre pour qu'il lui donne les clés. Soudain, il marche beaucoup moins vite. "Essaye de m'appeler quand tu es là-bas."

"Inquiet ?"

"Toujours.", soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel parce que c'est évident.

Ça fait sourire Erik qui prend les clés et embrasse Charles. D'abord juste ses lèvres, puis inévitablement sa langue se glisse entre elles, si simplement, pour marquer Charles de sa présence. Il rompt le baiser à contrecoeur avant d'aller récupérer son sac qu'il a laissé dans l'entrée. Il vérifie la carte qu'il a déjà sorti de la boîte à gant et sur laquelle il a tracé son trajet pour la journée. Il est en train de la plier quand Hank rentre de sa balade matinale. Il s'arrête sur le perron et regarde l'Allemand, méfiant.

"Vous allez quelque part ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?", il met la anse de son sac sur son épaule.

"Je veux juste savoir si nous sommes débarrassés de vous."

 _Ça_ , c'est très drôle. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que le Fauve a de l'humour ( _il n'en a pas_ ) mais c'est parce qu'il est réellement à côté de la plaque. C'est dingue cette façon de parler de se débarrasser de lui, alors que depuis qu'il est là, Charles est réellement Charles. A vivre des années seul avec Hank, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aigri.

"Oh, non. Malheureusement pour toi, je reviens demain matin. Tu vas en profiter pour faire quoi ?"

"Vous insulter tout haut, partout dans la maison ?", propose Hank en haussant une épaule.

"Par rapport à Charles, je veux dire."

Cette fois ça lui fait fermer sa bouche d'adolescent. Erik passe à côté de lui et tapote son épaule en ne lésinant pas sur la force.

"Ça se voit, Hank."

* * *

Hank est épuisé. Charles. La maison. Erik. Bucknell. Lui-même. Tout est si bizarre en ce moment. Il se retourne encore dans son lit parce qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter son cerveau qui déterre dans sa mémoire tous les points d'interrogations qui n'ont pas été réglés aujourd'hui : peut-il vraiment quitter le Westchester, et par conséquent Charles, et aller à l'université ? Pourquoi est-ce que Charles ne lui demande plus d'aller acheter de l'alcool et ne se plaint plus de son mal de dos ?

Et qu'est-ce qui se _voit_?

Depuis qu'Erik a dit ça, la phrase tourne et tourne en boucle dans la tête d'Hank. Il parlait de Charles, c'est sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui est censé se voir ? Que Hank se préoccupe de lui ? Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, vu qu'il l'accompagne depuis des années. Mais Erik l'a dit avec un sourire qui ne semblait pas l'amuser, une de ces grimaces à cheval entre l'insulte et la retenue. Quel est l'intérêt d'essayer de comprendre un mec comme ça, de toute façon...

Hank quitte son lit et se dirige au salon, pour aller regarder la télé. Devant les marches, il ralentit quand il croit entendre du bruit à l'étage et tend l'oreille.

"Hank…?"

Le nom est clair cette fois, quoi que la voix fébrile. Il se tient à la rambarde et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. La porte de Charles est fermée, il frappe.

"Professeur ? Tout va bien ?"

Pas de réponse, mais le bruit d'un objet qui tombe le pousse à entrer. Assis de façon étrange sur le sol, il y a Charles qui fouille le meuble entre les deux fenêtres. Il en a sorti tout son contenu dans un capharnaüm qui ne lui ressemble pas. Hank s'approche sans attendre.

"Professeur ?"

Charles tourne la tête et dévoile des yeux rouges, les pupilles dilatées. Il mâche sa lèvre inférieure et la lâche en voyant Hank. Elle est blanche d'avoir été trop mordue et c'est douloureux à constater.

"Qu'est-ce que…", commence-t-il, mais Charles exagère un sourire étrange.

"Ah, Hank, te voilà… Je ne trouve pas le sérum, est-ce que tu sais où tu l'aurais rangé ?"

"Dans votre table de chevet, professeur.", répond Hank en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

"Ah, oui, non, il n'y en a pas."

Hank fronce les sourcils et s'avance près du lit. Il ouvre le tiroir puis la petite porte de la tablette en bois et y passe sa main ; _vide_.

"J'avais mis cinq fioles, où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ?"

Il se recule et regarde le corps à moitié rentré dans le meuble, dont ne dépassent que les fesses et les jambes. Et Hank comprend. Il soupire en regardant le plafond, passe une main sur son visage et remet ses lunettes en place avant de se rapprocher de Charles, près de qui il s'assoit.

"Professeur," appelle-t-il en osant poser sa main sur son épaule, pour retenir son attention. "Les avez-vous déjà toutes utilisées ?"

Charles se contorsionne pour se reculer du meuble et regarde de ses yeux perdus le scientifique. Il semble sur le point de pleurer, confus et les gestes proches de la convulsion. Il presse sa paume sur son avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte et demande d'une voix pas assez forte pour fendre l'air :

"Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? S'il te plaît ?"

Hank a envie de hurler, de ne plus retenir cette envie de se transformer et de sauter au cou d'Erik pour y planter ses griffes. Parce que ça ne peut venir que de l'Allemand. Il n'y a que lui qui a pu convaincre - Dieu sait comment - le professeur de continuer à s'en administrer. Charles et Hank avaient fini par trouver le rythme qu'il faut au professeur, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Erik est venu tout foutre en l'air ? Il lui a dit le soir où il l'a vu lui donner le traitement pour la première fois : il faut limiter les doses, contrôler. S'il ne reste plus aucune fiole, alors ça veut dire qu'il lui a administré la solution quasiment un soir sur quatre et Hank ne sait pas quelles peuvent être les conséquences.

"Quand en avez-vous eu pour la dernière fois ?"

"J'ai mal, Hank.", explique Charles en le regardant droit dans les yeux et Hank ne peut pas faire face à ça.

"Nous ne savons pas ce que la prise prolongée peut causer comme séquelles, je ne peux pas..."

"S'il te plaît…", répète-t-il en s'approchant maladroitement, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hank, pour se retenir de tomber.

Hank recule par réflexe et regarde les doigts sur lui. Le vrai risque, se dit-il, c'est d'altérer totalement les pouvoirs de Charles et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les utiliser. Mais ce n'est pas cette dernière piqûre qui changera quelque chose. De plus, ce n'est pas la faute de Charles, c'est celle d'Erik, Hank en est sûr. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qui a déjà côtoyé le professeur : Charles a des problèmes d'addiction et qu'il est bien incapable de faire la part des choses quand il s'agit d'alcool ou de médicaments. Mais ça ne serait pas juste de le laisser souffrir comme ça, ce soir. Hank secoue la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à l'Allemand, puisqu'il voit les poils sur ses mains se teinter de bleu, et se lève en aidant Charles à en faire de même. Ses gestes sont mécaniques mais au moins, il marche. Il l'installe sur le lit et se penche vers lui pour l'informer d'une voix calme :

"Je vais en chercher en bas. Je reviens."

Charles hoche la tête et se couche. Hank hâte le pas jusqu'à son laboratoire. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il devrait pouvoir dire non, mais Charles l'a supplié et il ne peut pas le laisser tomber. Il cherche avec des geste fébriles ce qu'il lui faut et remonte en profitant de la distance avec la chambre pour insulter tout haut Erik, avec des mots qu'il n'utilise jamais habituellement. Dans son lit, Charles s'est déjà redressé et a remonté sa manche pour gagner du temps. Hank essaye de ne pas réfléchir lorsqu'il exécute les gestes qu'il n'a pas fait depuis un mois déjà. Ça passe vite mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Quand il repose la seringue vide dans sa boîte, Charles sourit et ferme les yeux, et enfin il ne semble plus souffrir. Ce n'est pas immédiat mais c'est qu'il sait par avance que son calvaire se finit. Il est trempé de sueur, Hank l'a rarement vu comme ça. Il tend la main et la presse sur le front du professeur pour vérifier s'il a de la fièvre et ça le fait pousser un petit gémissement. Hank recule ses doigts au même instant, mais Charles demande :

"Non, continue."

Charles se laisse glisser un peu plus sur le lit et tourne la tête vers le scientifique pour le laisser continuer à le toucher. Lentement, Hank pose sa main à nouveau sur la peau chaude - mais pas assez pour en être inquiet. Au bout de ses doigts, il sent les cheveux bruns qu'il a coupés. Il regarde le visage qui se décontracte et comme c'est un peu bizarre, il se sent obligé de parler :

"Vous n'avez pas de fièvre."

"C'est bien… Ta main, c'est bien…", murmure Charles.

Hank déglutit et hoche la tête. Il a la main fraîche, car il a dû sortir par le jardin pour rejoindre son laboratoire, et ça doit l'apaiser. Il attend un peu et se met à coller ses doigts sur les joues, quelques secondes, puis sous son menton. Il faudrait qu'il aille chercher un gant de toilette couvert d'eau froide pour pouvoir le rafraîchir. Bientôt.

* * *

Erik pose sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte. Il observe les gestes d'Hank, sa main sur les joues de Charles puis sur son front à nouveau. Il ne vérifie pas simplement sa température, ça fait trop longtemps que ses doigts couvrent la peau en sueur. Il _profite_. Alors Erik sait qu'il en a vu assez et il pousse la porte qui n'émet pas un grincement mais ça fait sursauter Hank quand même. Erik s'approche et tire une chaise pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Il regarde Charles qui dort entre eux et sourit malgré lui en le voyant si paisible malgré la guerre qui s'annonce entre les deux autres hommes.

"Je lui avais donné cinq solutions d'avance et il n'en a plus aucune. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je vous ai dit qu'il faut limiter les doses !", murmure Hank, incapable de contenir sa frustration, en s'excitant sur son fauteuil.

"Il avait mal."

"Évidemment qu'il a mal ! La balle a touché sa colonne vertébrale nom de Dieu ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui administrer une piqûre tous les quatre jours, il peut tenir une semaine et demie, parfois deux semaines, sans le traitement. Les conséquences d'un tel rythme sont…"

"Tu sais ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un souffrir, Hank ?", le coupe Erik qui perd déjà patience.

Hank grimace, ça fait relever son nez comme s'il avait senti une odeur gênante et ose dire :

"Tout ne doit pas toujours tourner autour de ce que vous avez vécu là-bas."

Erik n'est pas bien sûr s'il doit appeler la seringue pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans l'œil du scientifique ou s'il doit arracher un des pieds de la chaise près du bureau du fond pour l'empaler au centre de son torse. Mais Hank ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé _là-bas_. Alors, Erik se surprend à répondre sans émotion dans la voix.

"J'aimerais que ça soit le cas."

"... Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici.", se défend Hank, puisqu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"C'est sûr que c'était une vraie erreur de ta part de croire que ça se passerait bien.", lâche Erik et cette fois, ils vont vraiment parler.

Parce que les dîners passés tous les trois, à écouter Charles parler d'anecdotes du temps de l'école Xavier ou de son enfance avec Raven et leurs parents timbrés et richissimes, ça va cinq minutes. Erik n'a pas besoin de faire d'efforts quand Charles est inconscient comme maintenant. Alors, autant le dire, Hank l'insupporte. Sa voix, sa gueule, son envie malsaine d'être comme les humains, il n'y a pas une chose qui fait qu'Erik n'a pas envie de le pousser hors de la maison, au moins deux fois par jours. Erik n'aime déjà pas le prénom Hank, mais le pire c'est de l'entendre de la bouche de Charles, avec une espèce de tendresse déplacée et incompréhensible qu'Erik veut arracher à la force de ses ongles.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez… ?", finit par demander le gamin en semblant découragé par avance.

"Ce que je _vous_ veux ?"

 _C'est une blague ?_ Hank ose penser que Charles et lui peuvent être qualifiés de _nous_ ? Oh, comme le gamin est drôle sans le vouloir.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?"

Et c'est ça la vraie question, finalement. Erik en a la preuve puisque les sourcils du plus jeune se froncent derrière ses lunettes d'intello et qu'il se tend un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Erik sourit et tourne la tête pour cette fois regarder Charles qui dort entre eux. Il a l'air si tranquille que rien ne devrait exister dans ce monde qui pourrait un jour troubler Charles Xavier. Pas un politicien véreux. Pas un putain d'humain. Pas une balle. C'est quelque part entre la promesse et l'obsession, et c'est la seule façon de vivre qu'Erik connaît.

"Tu voudrais que ça continue comme avant ?", Erik grogne, mais ce n'est que le début. "Lui apporter à bouffer, lui rappeler où il range ses affaires, être le bon petit chien à ses pieds ? Ou peut-être que tu en as marre de ça. Tu voudrais qu'il t'accompagne quand tu fais ta balade matinale… et le faire main dans la main ?"

Hank émet un rire outré et demande :

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais lui tenir la m…"

"Tu as raison, tu n'as plus douze ans. Tu voudrais l'embrasser quand il te fait rire et l'appeler _Chéri_? Être un _vrai_ couple ?"

Cette fois, les yeux d'Hank s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'il se recule sensiblement sur son fauteuil. Il regarde Erik comme s'ils ne parlaient soudainement plus la même langue et Erik hoche la tête.

"Et bien sûr, tu voudrais qu'il comprenne enfin et qu'il te baise, comme t'en rêve."

"C'est juste… non.", Hank gémit, comme s'il allait vomir, ses yeux noirs derrière ses lunettes.

"Oh, non, bien sûr, j'ai mal compris. C'est _toi_ qui veut le baiser en fait. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est de l'avoir nu, allongé sous toi, à trembler sous tes doigts. Tu veux connaître sa voix quand il est excité. Tu crois qu'il continue à jouer son bon petit professeur ? _Oh Hank, Hank c'est bon, ne t'arrêtes pas, tu fais ça si bien_.", imite-t-il en prenant l'accent anglais et en exagérant une voix gémissante qui rend Hank aussi blanc que la chemise dans laquelle Charles est encore enveloppé.

Le coin de la bouche d'Erik se lève un peu plus.

"Tu veux savoir s'il est encore plus beau quand il jouit ?"

Pas de réponse. Alors, Erik se penche, pose ses bras croisés sur ses genoux et sourit.

"Il _l'est_."

La main d'Hank se lève en une seconde et se bloque dans les airs. Erik a redressé les doigts pour retenir le bracelet en métal qui empêche le scientifique de le frapper au visage comme c'était très certainement prévu.

"Fermez-la… Ne dites pas des choses comme ça.", grogne Hank qui ne peut pas bouger, la pointe de ses cheveux déjà bleue.

Erik peste et baisse ses doigts. Le bracelet suit le mouvement et la main d'Hank se retrouve plaquée sur le lit, à quelques millimètres du corps de Charles. Hank regarde le geste qui lui est imposé et relève ses yeux menaçants vers lui.

"On peut arrêter d'en parler, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu préfères toucher, c'est ça ?"

Erik n'esquisse pas un geste cette fois et le deuxième bouton sur la chemise de Charles s'ouvre. Le troisième. _Le quatrième_. Ils s'écartent et dans un bruissement léger dévoilent le torse blanc de Charles auquel les yeux d'Hank s'ancrent. Il se redresse un peu plus et Erik sourit. Le pan de la chemise avec les boutons tirés mentalement se repousse totalement, dévoilant tout le côté gauche, et ils regardent ensemble le torse se lever à chaque inspiration. Les yeux d'Erik sont automatiquement attirés par le téton qu'il a léché et mordu la veille et par la clavicule aux os saillants. Il relève le regard pour observer les yeux de Hank, horrifiés et plein de désirs, qui suffisent à lui faire prouver qu'ils pensent à la même chose. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Erik comprend McCoy. Il ne bouge toujours pas ses bras croisés sur ses genoux et s'attaque cette fois au jean qu'il déboutonne avant de faire baisser la braguette dont le bruit agresse le silence. Hank le remarque immédiatement et cette fois il ferme les yeux en secouant la tête.

"Arrêtez.", demande-t-il d'une voix qu'Erik interprète comme _Continuez_.

"Bien, si tu ne veux pas en parler et ne plus voir…", et lentement, il appelle le bracelet et oblige la main droite d'Hank à se poser sur le pectoral gauche de Charles dans un geste le plus doux qu'il soit. "Est-ce que tu veux toucher ?"

Hank regarde sa main maintenant bleue sur la peau blanche et le contraste semble le choquer au plus profond de son être. Il écarte les doigts, lentement, et son pouce ne bouge plus, il _caresse_. Erik le laisse faire pendant quelques secondes qu'il serait bien incapable de quantifier et quand il sent au plus profond de lui qu'ils y sont, il demande simplement :

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il te laisserait le toucher comme ça, s'il était éveillé ?"

Hank cligne des yeux, inspire et se recule d'un bond comme s'il s'était brûlé et c'est exactement le cas, Erik le sait. Parce que tomber amoureux de Charles Xavier est douloureux comme se consumer lentement, pernicieusement, _inévitablement_. C'est presque de la compassion qu'Erik ressent pour Hank en ce moment précis. Il le regarde se lever et reculer maladroitement en manquant de tomber contre le fauteuil qu'il tire en arrière. Le visage à moitié transformé d'Hank n'exprime plus rien. Il contourne le lit et passe derrière Erik. Il ne claque pas la porte et disparaît dans le silence de la demeure.

Erik regarde Charles, son torse nu, la marque sur son avant-bras, ses paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Il se lève et se déshabille sans quitter des yeux son amant. Il se glisse sous les draps et se colle contre le corps endormi qu'il déshabille entièrement. Il l'enroule d'un bras, de l'autre, et le serre contre lui. Il serre. Et serre _encore_. Puis il pose un baiser sur son visage.

Si Erik sourit contre la peau moite du front de Charles ce soir, c'est parce qu'il le sent. Il a gagné.


	6. Chapitre 6

On ne dort pas dans ces cas là. Hank ne sait pas comment ça serait autrement possible.

Il s'est réveillé à deux heures du matin, à trois heures et demie, puis à quatre heures. A chaque fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il a regardé la chambre plongée dans le noir, les rideaux pas assez opaques, habillés d'un bleu tendre où les rayons de la lune se cachent chaque nuit. Quelques secondes de calme où son cerveau, plus lent que son corps, ne comprenait pas ce poids comme une plaque de béton sur ses poumons, l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, de ne pas…

 _Charles._

Et à chaque fois, le souvenir de ce qu'il passé il y a quelques heures de ça, à quelques mètres de là. Il a pris une douche avant de se coucher mais il a encore l'impression que la peau qui le couvre n'est pas la sienne, que son corps n'est pas celui qu'il a toujours connu. C'est à cause d'Erik, encore et toujours par sa faute. Parce qu'il a tiré le bracelet pour obliger la main de Hank à se poser sur le torse du professeur. Parce qu'il l'a forcé. Et que ça a pris une seconde - _une seconde_ \- avant que Hank ne la recule.

Il ne sait pas s'il est exténué ou simplement triste, alors il sort de son lit même si ses gestes semblent bailler. Il passe à côté du bracelet laissé sur la commode et se dirige vers sa salle de bain. Il allume la lumière en tirant sur la petite cordelette à côté du miroir où il finit par se regarder, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo. Il inspire et baisse la tête. Ce n'est pas bien et ça ne va pas. Il ne peut même pas regarder les doigts qui ont touché Charles. Ils ne l'ont pas touché pour l'aider, pour le relever, pour l'accompagner. Ils l'ont caressé. Il secoue la tête, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il garde ses yeux fermés et sent le fourmillement sous son épiderme, sa mâchoire le brûler et l'impression qu'il s'ouvre en deux pour renaître le fauche pour la première fois depuis près d'un an. Il ouvre les yeux et respire en s'observant. Bleu. Vierge. Fauve.

Il lâche le lavabo, allume la radio par réflexe et rentre dans le bain avant de fermer le rideau en plastique. Il fait couler l'eau chaude qui glisse sur sa fourrure, son visage, ses yeux fermés, ceux là même qui ont regardé Charles. Non, pas regardé, _vu_.

 _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?_

Qu'est-ce que Hank _veut_? Mais tout serait plus simple s'il le savait. Sa vie serait une putain de bénédiction si quitter le Westchester ne le terrifiait pas autant qu'aller à Bucknell le tente. Alors oui, Hank aime être ici, il aime passer du temps avec Charles et ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir fait le choix, un jour, de rester à ses côtés, plutôt que de se lancer dans sa propre aventure. Mais jamais il n'a voulu le toucher de cette manière. De la façon dont ses doigts se sont arrêtés sur sa peau hier comme s'ils avaient trouvé leur autel. C'est au-delà du fait que Charles soit un homme (et jamais Hank n'a vraiment été séduit par autre chose que le corps d'une femme), c'est un tout. C'est son professeur, celui qui est venu lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à être différent, celui qui l'a sauvé et sauvé tellement d'autres comme eux. De tous les sentiments que Hank ressent pour Charles, le respect est sans aucun doute celui qui domine le reste.

Toujours est-il qu'il y a un reste.

Et que c'est peut-être ce reste qui a fait que Hank n'a pas retiré sa main du corps de Charles tout de suite.

Il inspire, coupe l'eau et sort de la douche.

* * *

Dans le jardin d'hiver, il fait tiède. Le ciel commence à se dégager et Erik observe au-dessus d'eux les quelques percées de lumière qui lui font plisser un œil. Charles lit, assis dans son fauteuil en osier rond, les jambes croisées, le regard concentré. Ce matin, quand Charles a ouvert un œil et qu'il a compris qu'il dormait, à moitié nu, contre Erik, il s'est enchanté de voir son amant rentré et lui a demandé s'il avait fait bonne route. Il n'a vraiment aucun souvenir de la veille mais Erik se demande s'il ne se rappelle pas non plus que c'est Hank qui lui a donné son traitement et que c'est sa main qui a caressé son front. Ou peut-être qu'il tait cet événement, pour ne pas énerver l'Allemand. Ils n'en parleront pas. Pour une fois, Erik peut prendre sur lui.

Il somnole dans son fauteuil et oublie le thé que Charles a fait, le bruit insupportable des oiseaux et se concentre sur le moment présent, sur ses mains sur son ventre qui se lève en rythme avec sa respiration et sur la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ça doit être la première fois que ce qu'il vit maintenant et ici n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Erik n'a rien à défendre et rien à venger.

"Professeur ?"

Il ouvre un œil même si ce n'est pas à lui qu'on parle. Hank est debout face à eux. En contre-jour, il ne voit pas toutes les subtilités qui se dessinent sur le visage du plus jeune.

"Oui, Hank ?", sourit Charles en relevant son visage, posant sa main comme une visière au-dessus de ses yeux.

"J'ai accepté la formation à Bucknell. Il fallait le faire maintenant, la prochaine ouverture est dans trois mois. Je vais partir samedi pour avoir une semaine pour me trouver une chambre et m'installer."

Erik regarde la réaction de Charles qui, quoi que subtile, est évidente. Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et courbe légèrement le dos comme si un poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Il sourit sans montrer ses dents et c'est cette grimace qui exprime tous les sentiments de son répertoire, sans jamais s'approcher du plaisir.

"C'est formidable, Hank. Je suis très heureux pour toi.", il s'apprête à se lever mais Hank lui fait signe de ne pas se déranger.

Il lui dit que c'est une amie d'un certain Warren qui passera dans le coin et viendra le chercher en voiture. Il ne regarde que Charles et semble triste, et Erik pense ressentir de la culpabilité, même si ça le tue de le comprendre. Il y a beaucoup de silence parce que tout ce qui veut être dit n'a pas sa place entre eux trois.

"Vous me donnerez des nouvelles, s'il vous plaît ? Et faites attention à vous."

"Mais bien sûr, Hank, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.", rit Charles en un son adorable et Erik se penche légèrement pour poser sa main sur la cuisse du professeur.

Charles se tend et regarde ses doigts avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, le sien marqué par le choc. Hank arrive enfin à décoller ses yeux de Charles et à les poser sur l'Allemand, sans rien exprimer.

"Et je serai là.", rajoute Erik, parce que c'est vrai.

Charles pince les lèvres, regarde encore la main qui exprime enfin ce qu'ils cachent depuis des semaines et adresse un sourire désolé - _de quoi ?_ \- à Hank. Il veut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et ses yeux se fixent avec plus de force encore sur le plus jeune. Ils doivent communiquer mentalement et Erik les laisse, puisque de toute façon, ce sont des adieux. Ça dure quelques secondes et Hank hoche la tête avant de partir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?", demande Erik quand Charles se rassoit dans le fond de son siège et reprend son livre en main.

"Rien.", ment Charles.

* * *

Hank vérifie encore dans quelle poche il a mis son passeport ( _la première, il a vérifié mille fois_ ) et se redresse. Il ne quitte pas le pays mais il a toujours ce réflexe idiot de se promener partout avec son passeport, au cas où il doive partir du jour au lendemain. L'héritage d'être né différent, avec un secret à ne surtout pas divulguer. Il compte ses sacs, s'en veut de ne pouvoir prendre tous ses livres mais sait qu'il pourra les faire rapatrier s'il en a besoin. Il ne fait pas de dernier tour dans la maison, parce que ça reviendrait à dire adieu pour de bon et il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée, vérifie que Linda n'est pas encore arrivée et pousse les sacs sur le perron. Ils feront route de nuit, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais les péages sont moins chers. Linda est étudiante et ça va être ça son mode de vie à lui aussi, désormais. Hank ne s'en plaindra pas. Il a tiré son dernier sac quand on l'appelle.

"Hank."

Il se retourne et voit Charles descendre les marches à petite foulée. Ils se sont déjà dit au revoir pendant le dîner et avant qu'Erik et lui n'aillent se coucher, mais le voilà qui vient quand même.

"Ton amie n'est pas encore arrivée ?"

"Je ne la connais pas encore, professeur, et non, elle ne devrait pas tarder."

"D'accord. Et bien sûr qu'elle et toi finirez par devenir amis. On ne peut pas ne pas t'apprécier."

Charles sourit, Hank essaye d'en faire de même.

"Tu n'as rien oublié ?", demande Charles en se penchant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les valises.

"Je pense que j'ai le principal."

"Où est ton bracelet ?"

Hank cligne des yeux une fois et lève sa main droite, paume vers le ciel. Il regarde la peau nue, se rappelle de la chaleur du torse de Charles et ment avec une aisance assez remarquable :

"Dans un de mes sacs."

Charles sourit et hoche la tête, comme rassuré que Hank n'a pas laissé derrière lui ce cadeau qu'il lui a fait lorsqu'ils étaient allés en Floride il y a six ans de ça. Charles savait que ça n'allait servir à rien mais Hank avait entendu parler du docteur Benett comme étant le faiseur de miracle pour les patients paralysés. Ils étaient restés deux semaines, dans un hôtel au bord de la mer (où ils n'étaient jamais allés se promener, puisque ni les roues du fauteuil de Charles, ni les pieds de fauve de Hank n'étaient fait pour toucher le sable ou se dévoiler à des vacanciers innocents), le temps que Charles subisse une série de tests médicaux (dont certains avaient ressemblés à de la torture, compte tenu des larmes qu'il versait aussi silencieusement que possible, écrasé par la fierté). Mais les résultats n'avaient pas été bons et Benett avait certifié que la médecine moderne ne pouvait rien faire pour rendre ses jambes au professeur. Ils étaient passés par l'hôtel, Charles avait attendu Hank au rez-de-chaussée tandis que le scientifique préparait leurs affaires. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la voiture, Charles avait tendu une petite pochette en papier kraft à Hank en précisant _Pour te remercier_. Hank se sentait con, il lui avait dit. C'était lui qui avait insisté, poussé par l'espoir qu'une opération redonne sa mobilité à Xavier, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Charles avait juste ri (sans avoir l'air réellement amusé) et avait insisté pour que Hank accepte le cadeau. C'était un bracelet simple, d'un centimètre de largeur et circulaire, qui fermait par un système assez ingénieux qui avait tout de suite plu à Hank. Charles lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu finir sur une note positive, Hank l'avait remercié. Depuis, le bracelet ne l'avait quasiment jamais quitté. A l'exception d'aujourd'hui, puisqu'il siégeait maintenant dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet de l'ex-chambre d'Hank.

Ils restent silencieux encore un peu et comme Hank n'a qu'une peur, que les phares d'une Ford débarquent au bout de l'allée, il se lance :

"Professeur, promettez moi de poursuivre les travaux."

Ça semble le surprendre puisqu'il hausse les sourcils et émet un petit rire intrigué.

"Oui, je ne comptais pas les faire arrêter…"

"Comme je suis celui qui a insisté pour les commencer, je me disais que…"

"Ça va, Hank. Tout va bien se passer."

Ça serait bien que ça soit vrai.

"Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?", rajoute-t-il, puisqu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

"Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux."

"Promettez moi d'au moins réfléchir à rouvrir l'école. Je sais qu'Erik trouve que c'est une idée stupide et qu'il… enfin, qu'il va vivre ici aussi désormais mais… Pensez-y. J'attendais que vous alliez mieux pour vous en parler et je sais que maintenant vous en êtes capable, vous en aurez la force et imaginez tout ce que vous pouvez faire. Les travaux sont pratiquement finis et il y a encore tellement de gens comme nous, perdus ou seuls que vous pouvez aider, comme vous m'avez aidé. Je refuse de croire que plus jamais l'école Charles Xavier n'ouvrira ses portes. Ça ne semble pas juste."

C'est sorti d'un coup et Hank se trouve essoufflé de ne s'être même pas arrêté pour respirer. Charles le regarde, l'air touché et surpris, et au moins l'idée semble s'être implantée dans son cerveau. Il hoche la tête et répond d'une voix très calme :

"J'y réfléchirais, je te le promets."

Il lève sa main et la pose sur l'épaule d'Hank et ce geste ne les a pas lié depuis au moins deux mois. Hank serre la mâchoire et fait un pas en avant, lève les bras pour laisser Charles la possibilité de reculer, mais il ne bouge pas. Alors il s'approche encore et le serre dans ses bras, une embrassade virile et un peu confuse, puisqu'ils ne se sont jamais enlacés de la sorte avant. Charles tapote son dos et Hank en fait de même, parce que c'est ce que les mecs font sans grande subtilité. Ça devrait suffire, trois secondes devraient être déjà trop. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Alors, Hank serre plus fort encore et penche son visage contre le cou de Charles et oui il respire son odeur comme le Fauve qu'il est, et oui il veut se l'approprier, pour quelques secondes, pour qu'elle l'accompagne pour toutes ces prochaines années. Leurs mains ne tapotent plus inutilement, elles sont les ancres qui les maintiennent. Même si la poigne d'Hank est la plus forte, il sent avec une force certaine les bras de Charles qui le serrent tout autant. Et si cette fois Hank veut que Charles ait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, c'est pour qu'il puisse lire dans son esprit.

 _Qu'au moins un de nous deux comprenne ce que je ressens._

Ils se lâchent lentement et se sourient, un peu gênés de s'être laissés aller et Charles est celui qui semble le plus confus par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il tapote à nouveau l'épaule du plus jeune et s'enchante en voyant la voiture arriver. Il parle avec la jeune femme tandis que Hank met ses sacs dans le coffre comme il le peut. Charles leur souhaite une bonne route, précise encore à Hank qu'il veut des nouvelles dès que possible et reste sur le perron quand la voiture s'en va en roulant sur les graviers comme sur le cœur d'Hank.

* * *

Erik se recule et ferme le rideau. Hank est parti et enfin les voilà seuls Charles et lui. C'est une victoire au prix inestimable. Charles rentre au même moment dans la chambre avec rien d'autre sur le corps que ses vêtements trop grands et un air confus - et Erik lui arrachera les deux avec la même passion. Il s'approche et l'aide à déboutonner son pull en penchant son visage pour lui voler des baisers.

"Une partie d'Echecs ?"

"Non merci, pas ce soir.", refuse poliment Charles en se laissant déshabiller, les gestes mous.

Une fois hors de son pull, il se dirige vers le lit et récupère son pyjama plié sous son oreiller pour se changer. Erik vient debout face à lui et le regarde faire. Charles a les yeux dans le vague et semble triste. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression, il l'est que le Fauve soit parti. L'Allemand connaît la solution, elle est liquide et se trouve dans la table de chevet. Il fait le tour du lit, va préparer la seringue. Il revient face à Charles et se met à genoux, en lui montrant la seringue.

"Non, je n'ai pas mal, merci…", sourit Charles en caressant sa joue.

"Je sais, mais ça va toujours mieux quand tu en prends."

Charles fronce les sourcils et semble confus. C'est pour soigner le mal physique, ils le savent, mais si Charles est malheureux et souffre ce soir, alors, autant que ça ne s'installe pas. Erik profite que son amant n'ait pas encore enfilé le bas de son pyjama pour embrasser ses cuisses et les caresser de sa main libre.

"Ça va te faire du bien…"

Il embrasse la peau chaude, remonte jusqu'à l'aine, et soulève le tee-shirt pour poser un baiser sur son ventre, avant de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres. Charles ne répond pas réellement au baiser, il semble réfléchir à la proposition et quand Erik lui fait étendre le bras, il le laisse faire et finit par s'allonger en arrière. Erik retire ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre et grimpe sur le lit, à califourchon par dessus le corps de son amant. Il tient d'une main le bras tendu et presse l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans la peau claire. Charles grimace à peine et Erik l'embrasse avec beaucoup de douceur, sans même que leurs lèvres se touchent, sa langue caressant juste celle immobile. Il lui administre tout et une fois fini, guide par la pensée la seringue dans sa boîte. Charles ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Son visage se contracte toujours un peu quand le liquide envahit son corps et Erik ne le quitte pas du regard. Il caresse de son index sa joue qui se tend, ses sourcils qui sursautent, sa mâchoire. Puis ses mains descendent sur le torse encore nu, puisque Charles n'a pas encore boutonné son haut de pyjama. Erik déglutit en regardant ses doigts traverser la peau qui blanchit sous la pression, avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses. Charles halète en tendant son visage en arrière. Erik sourit.

Ce soir, il les veut heureux. Juste tous les deux.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de warning : mentions de la Shoah et des camps de concentration (rien de trop détaillé malgré tout), première fois, et mentions d'usage de drogue. Paradoxalement, le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également, et si vous aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire après votre lecture, ça fait incroyablement plaisir d'avoir vos retours :)  
Les deux chansons mentionnées sont _Superstition_ de Stevie Wonder et _T'amo e T'amero_ de Peppino Gagliardi, que je vous recommande chaudement.

* * *

C'est assez moche. C'est une grande construction en brique jaune au centre du Campus, à côté de la sculpture avec un taureau, mascotte de Bucknell. Warren lui offre un sourire ravi et Hank se force à le lui rendre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la demeure Xavier mais ce n'est pas étonnant et Hank se dit qu'il faut qu'il arrête d'imaginer que sa vie va ressembler à ce qu'il vivait avant. Il suit son ami qui le guide jusqu'au sixième étage, les deux hommes traînant tous les sacs, puisque Linda a déjà dû rendre la voiture à son petit ami. La chambre où Hank est installé n'est pas très grande mais assez pour que la promiscuité forcée avec un autre étudiant ne soit pas trop gênante. Il ne connaît pas encore son colocataire mais Warren en parle avec beaucoup de superlatifs qui rassurent un peu Hank. Il lui montre la petite salle de bain, se penche par la fenêtre ouverte pour pointer du doigt les bâtiments où les cours reprendront lundi puis il l'emmène à travers Danville House pour lui faire découvrir les salles communes.

Ils croisent beaucoup d'étudiants qui connaissent Warren, puisqu'il fait parti de l'association des Élèves de Bucknell. Il en profite pour leur faire serrer la main d'Hank, en précisant à chaque fois qu'il est un _homme brillant_ , ce qui fait rougir le nouveau à chaque fois. Il s'attend à voir des yeux se lever mais il n'a que des messages de bienvenue et certaines filles l'observent une seconde de plus que nécessaire. De très jolies filles. Ça aussi, ça fait rougir Hank.

La première journée sur le campus passe incroyablement vite. Il y a trop de choses à voir, beaucoup de papiers à remplir. Ils parcourent des kilomètres entre le bâtiment de la piscine couverte (qui surexcite Warren mais où Hank sait qu'il ne posera pas un seul de ses doigts de pieds disproportionnés) et ceux où la majorité des cours ont lieu. Mis à part les nouveaux bâtiments où les étudiants séjournent, l'architecture, d'inspiration néo-coloniale, est assez plaisante. Plusieurs fois, Hank se dit que telle bibliothèque ou tel chemin plairait à Charles. Il enregistre mentalement tout ce qu'il veut lui dire dans la lettre qu'il lui écrira ce soir, pour lui raconter son premier jour.

Il faudrait qu'il retrouve dans ses cartons l'appareil photo légué par Alex. Il pourrait prendre quelques clichés et les faire développer en ville, pour les envoyer au professeur. Peut-être que ça lui donnera envie à son tour de prendre en photo l'avancement des travaux de la demeure. Hank espère secrètement que ça sera le cas.

Le soir, quand il rentre dans sa chambre et qu'il rencontre pour la première fois Tonio, son colocataire, il a un petit pincement au cœur en se demandant s'ils arriveront à vivre sans s'être jamais rencontrés avant. Mais Tonio l'accueille en serrant sa main et en tapotant son épaule à la fois - et ça rappelle à Hank ce que lui avait dit Charles, sur les gens qui utilisent leurs deux mains pour saluer : _Un homme qui, par exemple, encercle ta main des siennes quand il te salue, est quelqu'un d'ouvert, qui accueille et accepte, physiquement, ta venue_. C'est précisément à l'image de tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui.

Hank McCoy fait désormais partie de la vie d'autres gens que de Charles Xavier.

* * *

Erik repousse le livre à côté de lui et passe sa main sur le draps, à la place encore tiède que Charles a quittée pour aller prendre sa douche. Tout ici sent le sexe et Erik aime cette odeur. Il se tourne sur son flanc gauche et regarde l'oreiller de son amant, écrasé et humide de la bave qui a coulé quand Charles l'a mordu pour contenir ses gémissements - puisque les deux plombiers sont encore dans la salle de bain du bout du couloir pour changer le lavabo. Erik préfère quand Charles ne retient pas sa voix, quand elle résonne autour d'eux et partout. C'est assez bestial mais ça l'excite. Ce n'était pas le cas il y a dix ans de ça.

Le rapport d'Erik face au sexe n'a jamais été très évident. Trop de choses rentrent en jeu lorsque deux personnes se donnent à l'autre, des éléments qu'Erik maîtrise mal. Premièrement, c'est le rapport au corps qui pose problème. Erik en a trop vu décharnés, humiliés, déshumanisés. Les choses ne sont pas pareilles après ça. C'est assez tard, qu'il a osé posé sa main sur lui, pour se caresser. Mais les premières fois ne lui ont apporté qu'un sentiment de honte de ne pouvoir y ressentir du plaisir. Les garçons de l'internat autour de lui en parlaient, c'était impudique mais excitant. Pour eux. Car pour Erik, c'était juste une autre façon d'être différent. Puis, les autres ont commencé à parler des filles, de leurs seins, de leurs corps nus contre les leurs et cette fois, Erik a compris qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'éloignait un peu plus du sexe : la confiance. Se déshabiller face à quelqu'un n'est pas seulement physique, c'est aussi mental. C'est du moins comme ça qu'Erik le voit. On ne montre pas que de la peau et qu'un sexe, on montre les cicatrices, le temps, les chiffres imprimés à l'encre indélébile sur la peau. Et ça renferme tellement de choses, que si peu de gens comprennent. Parce que les autres ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les camps. Ou préfèrent ne pas l'accepter.

La première fois d'Erik n'est pas un souvenir qu'il pourra oublier un jour. Elle s'appelait Sarah et avait deux ans de moins que lui. Il avait dix-huit ans et l'avait rencontrée à une fête, organisée à l'internat des filles, pour le départ en retraite d'une des professeurs. Elle avait des longs cheveux cuivrés, la peau très claire et un corps si fin qu'on craignait de la toucher, de peur de la casser. Ils mangeaient à leur faim dans cette école où la moitié des élèves étaient orphelins, mais ceux qui avaient connu les camps n'arrivaient pas à retrouver un poids normal. Elle était très jolie et était juive et c'était pour ça qu'Erik l'avait choisie. Parce qu'elle était comme lui. Ils avaient parlé timidement toute la soirée, puis s'étaient proposés d'aller ensemble à une exposition le week-end suivant. Tout le long de leur rendez-vous, ses yeux remplis d'une tristesse qui semblait faire maintenant partie intégrante de son âme avaient caressés les tableaux abstraits. Erik, lui, n'avait pu regarder autre chose que son corps frêle, le mouvement de ses jambes balançant de droite à gauche le tissu fin de sa robe à fleurs. Il l'avait embrassée à la sortie du musée, sous un arbre qui les protégeait du soleil. Ça l'avait fait sourire.

Erik était persuadé qu'ils vivraient ça ensemble, une première fois qui les unirait dans quelque chose qui les dépassait. Il faisait très chaud ce jour là mais ils avaient gardé les fenêtres fermées pour que leurs amis, en bas dans le parc de la résidence des garçons, ne les entendent pas. Ils s'étaient déshabillés côte à côte et s'étaient glissés sous les draps. Erik, fasciné, avait légèrement gardé la couette relevée pour regarder ses seins discrets, les os de ses hanches visibles, son sexe qu'elle cachait légèrement en serrant les jambes. Quand il se serra contre elle, le silence religieux de la pièce se brisa, rempli d'une plainte aussi féminine que délicate qui ressembla à un souffle de libération. Déstabilisé, Erik avait tenté de se redresser mais elle l'avait rassuré en embrassant son menton et en l'entourant de ses bras fins. Elle était timide et aimait ça, comme lui, mais elle n'avait pas peur de le montrer, contrairement à Erik. Ses gestes étaient délicats, parfois maladroits, mais elle souriait. Erik le voyait, elle était heureuse de chacune de ces secondes de découverte. Quand Erik rentra en elle pour la première fois, elle arrêta un instant ses caresses dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Il colla leurs fronts et attendit. Quelques minutes. Puis elle lui demanda de continuer. Sa voix était très douce et elle n'hésitait pas à l'employer pour dire à Erik qu'elle aimait ça, qu'il était tendre avec elle, qu'il faisait _ça_ bien. Erik était muet, l'esprit ailleurs, le corps mécanique. C'est par les hormones ou tout autre miracle chimique que leurs gestes s'intensifièrent, la voix de Sarah aussi. Erik pense l'avoir fait jouir, de la façon dont ses joues devinrent rouge et ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle se contracta autour de lui. Il avait atteint l'orgasme aussi, car, même sans éprouver un plaisir semblable à celui de Sarah, cela avait été bon.

Il n'avait pas attendu et s'était allongé à côté d'elle, dans le petit lit. Elle avait caressé son visage, son torse et l'embrassait tout du long, son visage illuminé par une grâce et un sourire qui rendirent Erik jaloux.

Parce qu'ils avaient traversés le même passé et les mêmes traumatismes, mais qu'elle avait réussit à aimer ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas Erik. Il avait ressenti un vide horrible en lui et s'était redressé pour s'asseoir, son visage tenu entre ses mains. Une envie de l'arracher et d'arracher tout ce qui s'était passé un jour devant ses yeux. Elle s'était collée à son dos, avait embrassé sa nuque et lui avait murmuré, en boucle, durant un temps qui ne peut être quantifié :

"Ça va aller."

Sarah était restée jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se calme et il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'étaient encore vu quelques fois, lors de visites en ville ou pour des exposés qu'ils décidèrent de faire ensemble. Mais ils ne se touchèrent plus et Erik ressentit réellement du soulagement lorsque Gerold Wilnow demanda à Sarah de se mettre en couple avec lui.

Les autres fois n'ont jamais été pareilles. Sarah avait une douceur si pure qu'Erik savait ne pas retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, quand il arriva à Berlin à ses vingt-deux ans, lors de son enquête pour retrouver Shaw, il s'arrêta dans la rue qu'on lui avait déconseillée et paya une femme aux cheveux frisés et longs à laquelle il ne demanda même pas son nom. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Sarah et l'internat à Munich. Il faisait nuit, la chambre était sale et les murs pas assez fins pour retenir les gémissements des gens dans les pièces autour. Ils avaient baisé sur le lit, à peine déshabillés et pour la première fois, un sentiment de frustration avait commencé à bouillonner en lui. Il lui avait demandé de se taire, de ne pas faire de bruit en lui promettant de doubler ses billets si c'était le cas et avait jouit assez vite, sans vraiment s'en satisfaire. Mais Erik ne savait pas comment faire d'autre. Toujours le même rythme, les mêmes pulsions. Sans envie, juste un besoin indéfini et gangréneux.

Et Charles est arrivé et tout, absolument tout s'est cassé la gueule. Parce que Charles Xavier lui a souri, dès leur première rencontre et que personne avant n'avait regardé Erik comme ça. Erik détestait être touché autant que Charles aimait toucher, ce qui valut plusieurs fous rires au professeur qui avait fait sursauter l'Allemand de plusieurs centimètres lorsqu'il touchait son avant-bras pour retenir son attention. Puis ils se sont mis en tête de trouver d'autres mutants et le voyage à travers les Etats-Unis a eu raison des dernières barrières qu'Erik avait mises en place dans sa propre âme. Ils rentraient d'une journée où ils avaient réussi à recruter quatre personnes - ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant -, ils avaient ri et s'étaient épuisés à parcourir Memphis du Nord au Sud puis de l'Est à l'Ouest. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur de leur hôtel, Erik racontant à Charles l'article qu'il avait vu dans le lobby, sur la façon dont la construction du tramway avait amélioré la santé économique de la ville, quand Charles s'était approché et avait posé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé mais j'en avais extrêmement envie. Enfin, je suis désolé de l'avoir fait sans ton accord, mais je ne suis pas désolé d'en avoir eu envie.", avait simplement dit Charles en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Erik l'avait longuement regardé et n'était sorti de l'ascenseur que lorsque les portes s'apprêtèrent à se refermer automatiquement. Ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre sans un mot et s'étaient chacun assis sur leur lit, sans se regarder. Il avait fallu assez longtemps pour qu'Erik s'exprime enfin.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs avant d'essayer."

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Charles."

"Je ne suis pas en verre."

"Ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieux."

"Moi aussi."

"Tu ne sais pas comment ça marche. Avec moi."

"Laisse-moi voir, alors."

Erik avait tourné sa tête et Charles aussi. Ils s'étaient regardé et Charles avait ajouté :

"A moins que tu ne veuilles m'en parler, mais j'en doute."

Erik avait cligné des yeux que lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient brûlé d'être restés immobiles si longtemps. Il avait hoché la tête et Charles avait légèrement sourit, avant de poser son index et son majeur contre sa tempe.

 _Berlin, Madrid, Sao Paolo, Chicago. Des femmes. Un homme. Des ruelles. Des draps. La nuit. Pas un bruit. Pas un prénom. De la douleur. Seul._

"Erik…", avait soufflé Charles, les yeux rouges en se laissant tomber à même le sol. Il s'était approché à genoux face à l'Allemand et avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses. "Ne te sens pas coupable, ne… Tu es unique, Erik, absolument unique. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu mérites. Je t'en prie. Fais moi confiance. Fais toi confiance."

Erik avait secoué la tête, le torse couvert par la main que Charles avait posée, pour l'inciter à s'allonger. Il était venu à califourchon sur lui, avait caressé son nez du sien et ils se regardaient en louchant quand Charles lui avait demandé :

"Je peux… ?"

La tête d'Erik avait dit non avec la même force que ses lèvres avaient dit oui. Charles lui avait sourit, il s'était penché pour l'embrasser et leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois et ce n'était pas que sa bouche qu'Erik avait ouvert. Charles était brillant, un de ses êtres qu'Erik ne pensait jamais rencontrer un jour. Il n'était pas seulement intelligent, il était également doux et gentil et c'est ça, c'est _ça_ qu'Erik jalouse. Parce qu'il voit les autres, entièrement, totalement, et y discerne quand même du bien. En un coup d'œil sur un nouvelle connaissance, Erik décrète immédiatement qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance.

A Charles, il fait confiance. A lui seul. Parfois, Erik se dit que Charles aurait plu à sa mère. C'est sa pensée la plus triste du monde.

Charles l'avait embrassé, longtemps, puis l'avait déshabillé. Il caressait, léchait, dévorait du regard. Il n'y avait pas d'ongles pour griffer, pas de dents pour marquer la peau, mais Erik frissonnait quand même. Charles avait écarté les jambes de l'Allemand qui s'était redressé instantanément. Il avait attrapé le poignet fin pour l'écraser entre ses doigts.

"Non."

"J'ai compris.", avait souri Charles très tendrement, avant d'indiquer d'un signe de la tête que le sang ne parvenait plus à sa main.

Erik s'était excusé et Charles l'avait embrassé pour le rassurer. Il s'était allongé à son tour sur le dos et avait demandé, d'une voix délicate :

"Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ?"

Le bas-ventre d'Erik l'avait brûlé juste à entendre ces mots. Il avait hoché la tête, s'était allongé sur le corps nu et avait attrapé les poignets de Charles pour les forcer au-dessus de lui, mais Charles avait lentement évité son emprise pour poser ses doigts sur les épaules d'Erik. Un simple sourire. Un simple sourire et Erik n'insista pas. Charles ne le laisserait pas agir comme d'habitude.

Erik grogna plusieurs fois de frustration quand Charles lui demanda de ralentir les mouvements de ses doigts en lui qui le préparaient. Il serra la main à en détruire la lampe sur la table de chevet quand Charles lui demanda de rajouter de la vaseline quand il ne se sentait pas prêt. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, Charles hocha la tête et Erik lui écarta les cuisses, en essayant de contenir sa force, pour ne pas qu'un nouveau _Doucement_ ne vienne le calmer. Erik pensait à Sarah. Il ne fermait pas les yeux une seconde pour tenter de la retirer de sa tête, mais même voir le corps viril sous lui ne l'aida pas.

"C'est normal. Tout va bien.", lui avait dit Charles.

Erik ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pensait si fort et n'en voulait pas à Charles de lire en lui, parce qu'il respectait ses pouvoirs avec beaucoup d'allégeance. Quand il entra enfin en lui, le souvenir du corps frêle, des chiffres sur les poignets, de la voix légère laissa définitivement place à l'odeur de Charles, à la façon dont ses yeux bleus s'accrochaient à Erik. A sa voix.

"Erik... "

Ce n'était que son prénom, l'Allemand devait pouvoir supporter ça. Il avait fermé les yeux, son torse collé à celui de l'Anglais. Il retenait ses coups de reins pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Les bras de Charles s'étaient enroulés autour de son corps et il avait murmuré, les lèvres à quelques millimètre de son oreille.

"C'est parfait, Erik. Tu es parfait."

"Ferme la.", avait-il gémit en retour.

Charles avait beau lui avoir fait vivre une heure de préliminaires, Erik ne pouvait pas en un claquement de doigts oublier ses pulsions. C'était mécanique, animal. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'autoriser un tel degré d'intimité. Alors, Charles se tût et sa voix résonna.

 _Continue._

Erik avait ouvert grands les yeux, pour ne voir que les mèches brunes et l'oreiller.

 _Je l'ai fermée, comme tu me l'as demandé._

La voix était claire et l'humour sous-jacent. Erik s'enfonça en lui avec un peu moins de retenue.

 _Arrête. Tais-toi. Ne fais pas ça. Continue. Charles._

Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il disait - ce qu'il _pensait_. Il était en Charles et sentait Charles en lui et quelque chose commença à être un peu _trop_. Il se contracta et rendit ses coups de reins plus secs, plus égoïstes.

 _Ne te cache pas._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_

 _Toi._

 _Tu m'as. Littéralement en toi._

 _Ce n'est pas que du sexe, Erik._

 _Ça l'est._

 _C'est beaucoup plus que ça._

Erik s'était reculé en geignant. Il avait regardé Charles, comme lui, haletant, et l'avait retourné sans douceur. Il avait écarté ses fesses et s'était à nouveau enfoncé en lui sans attendre. Charles s'était cambré, ses doigts tirant sur les draps.

 _Erik… Laisse-moi juste…_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Laisse-moi te dire ce que je ressens._

Erik n'avait rien répondu. Il ne savait pas bien si Charles parlait de son propre corps ou des souvenirs qui agressaient Erik sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se tint aux hanches du professeur et le baisa longuement, avec des coups de rein profonds. Charles n'avait pas émis un son, sa bouche couverte par l'oreiller mais il ne resta pas silencieux pour autant.

 _Tellement bon, Erik. Toi. Juste toi. Tout ce que je sens en toi. Tes envies. Laisse-moi être là._

 _Jusqu'à quand ?_

 _Je ne compte pas avoir envie de te quitter._

 _Tout se termine un jour._

 _Je ne veux pas._

Charles avait été un enfant pourri gâté, pas étonnant qu'il sortait ce genre de phrase. Mais Erik s'était surpris à le comprendre. Il s'allongea contre son corps et embrassa sa nuque et Charles comprit les mots qui se formaient en lui avant qu'il n'en ait conscience.

 _Toi aussi, tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Toi. Moi._

Erik l'avait embrassé plus fort encore et l'avait couvert de ses bras. C'était sa seule réponse et elle confirmait à elle seule tous les doutes que Charles aurait pu avoir. Il fallut quelques jours à Erik pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement baisé ce soir là. Et chaque fois qui suivit, dans un autre hôtel ou dans la chambre de Charles à la demeure, les mots que Charles devait penser devinrent un peu plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'il les sorte de leurs têtes à tous les deux. Erik le laissa lui parler, l'embrasser sans qu'ils ne couchent ensemble ensuite. Caresser ses cheveux s'il en avait envie.

La vie aurait été très différente, si Erik n'avait pas haï Shaw autant qu'il avait aimé Charles.

* * *

Hank s'est rarement senti aussi bien. Paradoxalement, il s'est rarement senti aussi fatigué. Mais c'est parce qu'il passe ses journées à apprendre, à découvrir et ça, c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde. Le matin, il se lève et sait que la journée sera remplie de pages par centaines, d'informations incroyables, de rencontres avec des professeurs aussi passionnés que lui. Même le sommeil importe peu, alors que, lorsqu'il quitte les salles de cours, c'est pour retrouver Warren, Dani et Stéphanie. Ils passent leurs soirées au bowling, ou à la cafétéria et parlent de génétique, d'ADN et ils adorent ça.

Hank n'a pas reçu de réponse à la dernière lettre qu'il a envoyée à Charles. Ça ne lui occupe pas autant l'esprit que le mois dernier.

* * *

"A quelle heure ça finit ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Erik. Vingt-deux heures ? La dernière fois, ça a fini à vingt-deux heures en tout cas."

Erik ferme la voiture à clé et rejoint Charles sur le trottoir. Il regarde la salle des fêtes où la lumière est allumée et où des hommes vieux entrent en parlant bruyamment avec des accents très chics.

"Je ne te propose pas de m'accompagner.", dit Charles plus qu'il ne le demande.

"Surtout pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de self-control avec les banquiers suisses. Ni avec les Suisses tout court, d'ailleurs."

"Ce sont des gens très diplomates, pourtant."

"Diplomates quand il s'agit de fermer sa gueule."

Charles sourit doucement et passe sa main sur le bras d'Erik. Charles lui a dit, ça ne l'enchante pas non plus d'aller à cette assemblée générale organisée par la banque, mais compte tenu de sa fortune dont il peine parfois à suivre l'expansion, c'est toujours bien d'être présent. Il a conseillé à Erik plusieurs restaurants ouverts le soir où il pourrait l'attendre, mais l'Allemand a choisi le plus près, celui à deux rues d'ici, même si ça se transforme en soirée dansante à vingt-et-une heure. Il préfère rester près de Charles et tant pis pour le bruit et la transpiration. Ils se saluent d'un signe de la tête et Charles disparaît dans l'immeuble en brique.

Erik vagabonde dans une librairie pour feuilleter les livres les plus récents. Ça ne parle que d'épanouissement personnel et de végétarisme. Toutes les photos des auteurs représentent des hommes aux cheveux longs alors Erik s'empresse de rejoindre le rayon _Histoire_. C'est étrange de découvrir dix ans du pays où il est pourtant confiné. Des salopards ont tué Malcolm X et il n'y a même pas un nom pour qu'Erik se décide à aller le venger. Il lit les débuts de la guerre au Viet Nam (sans les comprendre). Elvis s'est marié avec une gamine. Les noirs de tout le pays se révoltent pour clamer leurs problèmes d'intégration à la société et ça, Erik le comprend très bien.

 _Deux hommes ont marché sur la lune._

Erik referme le bouquin.

* * *

"Ils font une soirée bossa nova !", insiste Tonio en dansant grossièrement.

"Non, merci, je ne suis pas très soirées dansantes…" s'excuse Hank en se penchant à nouveau vers son bouquin.

Tonio peste tout haut et lui pique le livre avant de le ranger dans la bibliothèque.

"Allez, Hank, tu n'es jamais venu avec nous au Banana Time et crois moi tu vas adorer. T'es pas obligé de danser tu sais ! Avec Warren, on aime bien, parce que ça fait fondre les nanas, mais James et Kristie aiment pas danser non plus, tu pourras rester avec eux. Et puis, j'ai entendu qu'il y aurait Dani..."

Hank ne réagit pas au sous-entendu, soupire et attend encore quelques secondes avant de se laisser convaincre. C'est vrai, il n'est pas particulièrement fan de ce genre d'endroits, mais en même temps, il ne sait pas s'il peut juger puisque ça doit être la deuxième fois qu'il rentre dans une discothèque. Le son est assez élevé pour les obliger à parler plus fort, mais l'éclairage coloré et le vaste espace où sont installés des banquettes molles rendent l'ensemble plus supportable qu'à première vue. Hank suit Tonio jusqu'au fond de la pièce où ils retrouvent dans une alcôve une dizaine de personnes. Hank ne connait que Warren et Dani. Il les salue et serre la main des autres qui s'enchantent de les voir arriver (surtout Tonio, apparemment). Il s'installe et vérifie les boissons qui ont été commandées - ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ramener quelqu'un ivre mort jusqu'à sa chambre mais il aimerait bien que tout ceci soit derrière lui, désormais. Ce qu'il découvre l'étonne agréablement. Quelque Coca, des bières, deux verres d'alcools forts. Peut-être que la soirée se passera mieux que prévue.

"Tu veux danser ?", demande Warren en se levant, mais Hank explose de rire et secoue la main pour refuser.

Son ami se lève, passe à côté des jambes contorsionnées et se lance sur la piste avec Tonio qui chante à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson. Hank le regarde faire en souriant et ne sent pas Dani qui s'est rapprochée pour murmurer à son oreille.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là."

L'éclairage est vert à présent. Ça cache ses joues rouges.

* * *

Erik relève la tête de son assiette et Charles lui sourit en s'approchant de la table où il est installé. Il prend place en soupirant assez fort pour couvrir la musique qui fait danser les humains sur la piste un peu plus bas.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"C'était beaucoup trop long, mais ça s'est bien passé.", sourit Charles en lui adressant un clin d'œil, ce qu'Erik ne comprend pas bien.

Charles appuie son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise et se tourne pour regarder la piste. Il secoue la tête en rythme et finit par se pencher à nouveau par-dessus la table pour s'enthousiasmer :

"J'adore cette chanson."

Et ainsi plus proche d'Erik, son haleine n'est plus un secret. Ça étire les lèvres de l'Allemand.

"Tu as bu ?"

"Un peu.", confesse Charles en haussant une épaule, mais le geste ressemble plus à une convulsion, alors le _un peu_ se transforme en _beaucoup_. "Tu sais comment ça se passe ce genre de réunion…"

"Pas vraiment non."

"... Il y a toujours un banquier pour te resservir un verre de vin, pour te faire signer d'autres contrats. Mais j'ai été fort. Je n'en ai signé que deux. _Non_! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, j'adore _cette_ chanson !"

Il parle fort pour que sa voix passe à travers la musique et c'est évident que le professeur est assez bourré, vu la manière dont il saute d'un sujet à l'autre. Erik se retient de soupirer tout haut ( _qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ?_ ) mais Charles doit lire dans son esprit puisqu'il plaque lourdement ses mains à la table en se penchant en avant.

" _Non_ ! Mais tu ne connais pas Stevie Wonder ! Erik, viens.", appelle-t-il en se levant, sa main entourant déjà le poignet de l'Allemand.

 _C'est une blague ?_

"Charles.", prévient Erik puisque c'est évident qu'ils ne vont pas aller danser ensemble.

"Tu vas adorer, viens !", Charles rit maintenant en tirant sur le poignet immobile, les pieds glissant à moitié sur la moquette bordeaux.

Erik secoue la tête lentement et Charles finit par abandonner en lui tirant la langue. Ça énerve assez Erik, quand Charles se conduit comme un enfant, ça lui donne envie de lui mettre une gifle. Parce que son amant se sait irrésistible quand il feint l'innocence et Erik n'a pas envie qu'il joue de son charme, plus qu'il ne le fait déjà inconsciemment. Il regarde le corps s'éloigner de lui, un œil l'observant d'abord par-dessus l'épaule musclée, avant que les hanches de Charles ne semblent se perdre dans la musique. Il avance en rythme, descend les quelques marches et rejoint la piste où une femme se tourne au même moment. Ils échangent un sourire et se rapprochent pour danser l'un en face de l'autre. La fourchette d'Erik bouge sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Erik n'a jamais entendu ce Stevie Wonder avant mais ça semble rendre l'ensemble de la pièce tellement joyeux que les hanches se collent, les bras se tendent en l'air et les gestes se font plus suaves. Ça énerve Erik de voir tous ses ces gens si proches les uns des autres, ça l'énerve physiquement. Ça lui donne une impression de nausée à voir ces corps qui s'enchevêtrent à la vue de tous, sans plus aucune limite et le fait que ce soit Charles qui soit pressé contre une femme et le dos d'un homme immense n'aide vraiment pas ses nerfs. Il serre son poing et la fourchette se replie instantanément sur elle-même. Il traverse la salle du restaurant en quelques pas, descend les marches et pose le pieds sur le bois de la piste. Il pousse les épaules qui le gênent et attrape Charles par le coude pour retenir son attention.

"On devrait y aller."

Charles ouvre les lèvres, apparemment ravi de voir qu'Erik l'a rejoint mais il y a méprise puisque, une fois encore, ils ne vont pas _danser ensemble_. Il s'apprête à tirer son amant hors de cette endroit par la force s'il le faut, mais une nouvelle chanson commence et cette fois, il ne la connaît que trop bien. _Et merde_.

Charles lui adresse un énorme sourire et il doit lire dans les pensées qu'Erik ne se souvient plus du nom du chanteur, puisqu'il précise.

"Peppino Gagliardi... "

"Il n'est pas mort celui-là ?"

"Oh non. Et j'ai demandé à Logan, il est toujours vivant en 2014."

"Donc je vais encore me taper quarante ans de ce genre de musique ?"

"Tout dépend si tu veux encore te taper _moi_ , pendant quarante ans."

Erik sourit et secoue la tête parce que Charles a réussi à le faire taire et que ce n'était pas gagné. Il se souvient des après-midi dans la véranda, il y a dix ans de ça, où Charles sortait son tourne-disque portatif pour écouter ce chanteur italien ringard. Il n'y a que Charles Xavier pour aimer ce genre de musique romantique, où on dit _Je t'aime_ avec une simplicité monstrueuse. Le pire, c'est que ça l'émeut. Quand le professeur écoute Gagliardi, il secoue la tête, les yeux fermés et peut-être s'imagine-t-il sur une vespa à Rome, toujours est-il qu'Erik, lui, s'imagine détruire le 45 tours entre ses mains. Parce qu'il y a un espoir insouciant dans ces chansons et qu'Erik trouve ça dégueulasse de vouloir faire croire que la vie se passe vraiment comme ça.

Il veut faire un pas en arrière pour inciter Charles à le suivre, mais des mains se sont déjà posées sur ses hanches. Le message d'Erik est clair dans son regard.

 _Non_.

Il le hurle mentalement, mais ça fait sourire son amant. Le reste des gens autour d'eux semblent oublié, du moins pour Charles dont les gestes se font lascifs. Il ondule des épaules et bien vite du bassin. Ses doigts s'entremêlent à ceux d'Erik.

"Arrête. Pas ici."

"Ne sois pas si coincé, Erik, il n'y a pas qu'à San Francisco qu'on peut se le permettre, tu sais."

Erik ne comprend pas bien le rapport entre la Californie et le fait que Charles veuille danser avec lui face à autant de gens. Mais Charles sourit et quand Charles sourit, le peu de bon sens auquel Erik arrive à se raccrocher, la plupart du temps, fond avec une simplicité assez dangereuse. _Au pire_ , se dit l'Allemand, _Charles effacera leurs mémoires à tous_. Il rend son sourire et les armes et tangue d'un pied sur l'autre, et fait tourner Charles en tenant sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Il déteste Gagliardi mais il a déjà accepté plus d'une fois de danser avec Charles, en privé. Ça a été souvent une introduction au sexe et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui semble avoir changé : voir Charles si libre, si épanoui face à lui, bouger son corps dont il a retrouvé tout le contrôle, a quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il ferme parfois les yeux, mais quand il les ouvre, il n'y a qu'Erik qu'il regarde. Il colle leur paumes et leurs bassins une ultime fois avant de rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille.

"J'ai envie de toi."

Erik retient un grognement puisqu'il sent l'érection de Charles contre sa jambe, et la façon dont il commence à descendre lentement contre celle-ci n'aide pas la sienne à se calmer. Il encercle le coude de son amant pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et calcule le temps de trajet jusqu'à la demeure - au moins une demi-heure et Erik n'a pas envie d'attendre aussi longtemps. Ils peuvent se garer sur un parking à l'extérieur de la ville et faire ça rapidement dans la voiture, mais Charles mérite mieux. A moins qu'ils ne s'arrêtent dans un hôtel, mais il faut que les murs soient épais car il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende la voix de Charles quand il prend du plaisir.

"Ici."

* * *

"Avec le séquençage de l'ADN," poursuit Hank, en s'aidant de ses mains pour appuyer ses propos qu'il sait mangés par la musique autour d'eux "disons qu'on pourrait déterminer l'ordre d'enchaînement des nucléotides."

"Je ne comprends pas, par le fragment de Klenow ?"

"Idéalement, même sans.", s'enchante Hank puisque ça étonne Dani à un tel point qu'elle explose de rire.

Elle se calme en buvant son coca et le repose avant de mettre sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

"Hank, tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que c'est de parler génome humain."

"Plaisir partagé."

Elle lui sourit et ses yeux se plient légèrement. Elle a attaché ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval qui ne tient pas très bien, mais ça libère quand même ses épaules. Elle a une robe grise à paillette qui contraste avec le costume bleu sombre d'Hank mais ça ne semble pas la décourager puisqu'elle propose.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi ?"

"Par respect pour ta personne, je suis dans l'obligation de refuser."

"Je ne sais pas danser non plus."

"Pourquoi tu veux qu'on y aille, alors ?"

"Pour avoir une excuse de me tenir contre toi."

Le cœur d'Hank loupe un battement. Ca n'était pas prévu, que la plus belle fille de la promo, lui face des avances comme ça. Elle est beaucoup trop belle et trop intelligente pour lui, et même si Warren danse comme un Dieu et que James lui fait de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée, c'est à Hank qu'elle propose ça. Il déglutit, ça fait rebondir sa pomme d'Adam, puis il hoche la tête sans arriver à répondre autrement. Elle se lève, passe devant lui (il oublie une seconde trop tard de baisser les yeux pour ne pas admirer ses fesses) et prend la main qu'elle lui tend.

Ils s'approchent ensemble des autres danseurs et Warren et Tonio se réjouissent de les voir arriver. Mais ils ne restent pas avec eux et vont un peu plus loin. Elle pose ses bras autour des épaules d'Hank qui maîtrise sa timidité en posant ses doigts sur ses hanches. Il ne danse pas très bien, elle oui, bien sûr, c'est une fille et tout ce qu'elle fait est gracieux. Mais elle lui sourit. Et Hank se dit qu'elle a de très jolies lèvres.

* * *

Erik cligne des yeux et recule sa tête pour regarder celle de Charles, et plus particulièrement sa bouche qui a osé sortir un tel mot. Charles semble ravi de l'effet de surprise puisqu'il hoche une fois la tête et ne bouge plus, droit au milieu de la piste de danse, alors que les gestes flous des humains l'entourent à les étouffer.

 _Putain de toi._

Erik tire sur le coude et les attire loin de la piste. Ils passent rapidement à côté de leur table, où Charles récupère sa veste dans des gestes empressés. Erik frappe chaque porte des toilettes pour hommes pour vérifier qu'ils sont seuls et pousse dans la dernière cabine Charles qui a l'air surexcité, l'impatience et l'alcool rendant ses gestes fébriles et son regard fou. Il attend à peine qu'Erik ait fermé le loquet pour le pousser contre la porte et l'embrasser. Ses mouvements sont maladroits, ça fait mal au menton d'Erik qu'il a cogné sans maîtriser sa force. Ça devrait l'énerver, mais ça l'excite de voir l'état presque animal dans lequel est Charles. Ils s'embrassent comme si c'est la première fois, comme si la langue d'Erik se doit d'envahir celle du plus jeune pour le marquer de sa présence, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour exprimer toute cette force moite et obscène qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Alors les dents d'Erik se referment sur les lèvres offertes à en faire gémir Charles dans un bruit qu'on ne pourrait différencier de l'envie ou du désespoir.

"Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie… ?", halète Charles sans essayer de murmurer.

Erik secoue la tête.

 _Dis-moi._

Et il le pense parce qu'il veut que Charles lui parle comme ça. Ils ne discutent plus par la pensée quand ils baisent, comme ils faisaient avant, et ça lui manque. Il y a quelque chose de fort à sentir la voix de Charles en lui, pas dans l'espace infini où leurs corps avancent en se rencontrant trop rarement. Mais Charles continue de sourire, le regard rendu trouble par l'alcool et ne poursuit pas. Il baisse la cuvette des toilettes, force Erik à s'asseoir et prend place à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrasse furtivement et attrape dans sa veste à même le sol une boîte, avant de la montrer à Erik.

Le sérum.

Erik redresse le visage et regarde son amant, perdu entre le plaisir et quelque chose qu'Erik n'avait encore jamais vu avant.

"Tu as mal… ? Je te l'ai faite à 15h…"

"Non, non, mais c'est tellement mieux une fois que tu me l'as faite. Tout est tellement plus bon et je n'ai pas à penser à mon dos, à la position, à tout le reste…"

Erik devrait demander précisément ce qu'est le reste, mais Charles a déjà retiré la seringue de la boîte pour la forcer entre ses mains. Il déboutonne le bouton de sa manche gauche qu'il replie sans attendre. Charles n'a jamais eu deux traitement en moins de 24h et c'est peut-être l'alcool qui lui donne cette envie. Erik ne sait pas quoi penser, quoi faire. Tout est sur pause soudainement. Contre son érection, il sent le corps de Charles qui ondule ; dans sa main, la seringue froide.

"S'il te plait, Erik, fais ça pour moi…", murmure Charles en embrassant ses lèvres rapidement, sa langue les caressant pour l'inciter à réagir.

Erik n'est pas constitué pour refuser les supplications de Charles Xavier. Il tire sur le poignet gauche pour tendre son bras et plante l'aiguille dans la veine voyante et c'est la première fois qu'il le fait en utilisant sa main et pas sa pensée. C'est quelque part plus charnel et ça crée en lui une sensation abyssale, qu'il ne peut discerner entre l'ouverture et le vide. Charles rejette la tête en arrière et sourit de façon si belle et pure, que ça semble être la solution à un problème que l'Allemand n'avait pas vu avant. Erik se rappelle de son corps dansant, évoluant avec une légèreté obsédante, mais c'est maintenant que le sérum envahit son corps que Charles semble réellement heureux. Erik le hait pour ça. Il ne lui donne pas tout et repose la seringue dans sa boîte avant d'attraper entre ses mains le visage qu'il impose face au sien. C'est lui qui doit combler Charles. Lui qui doit le faire ressentir ce qu'il veut ressentir. Alors il envahit sa bouche de sa langue et déboutonne sa chemise sans douceur. Charles le laisse faire, la tête tanguant de droite à gauche sans qu'il semble vouloir la contrôler. Erik se penche vers le torse nu et mordille sa peau, sous sa clavicule, même s'il n'y a pas assez de chaire et qu'il sent les os, et Charles demande :

"Est-ce que tu en veux ?"

 _Ça_ , ce n'était pas prévu. Erik se recule pour le regarder et Charles sent sa confusion puisqu'il se laisse glisser à terre entre ses genoux. Ce petit con sait comment lui parler.

"Tu vas voir, c'est tellement bon. C'est plus fort et… Et on pourra vivre ça ensemble. Je _veux_ qu'on vive ça ensemble. Fais moi confiance."

Ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux d'Erik tandis que ses mains cherchent à tâtons la seringue. Il la trouve et la présente à Erik qui regarde le liquide, il en reste un peu moins de la moitié. Un coup d'œil au visage de Charles et Erik se décide. Parce qu'ils seront _ensemble_.

Il reprend la seringue en main et la regarde. Elle a l'air différente, maintenant qu'elle lui est destinée. L'aiguille parait plus épaisse. Le liquide plus incertain. Mais Erik a grandi dans un sentiment de peur et d'incertitude et jamais ses instincts de survie ne l'empêchent d'agir. Alors il inspire longuement et presse l'aiguille contre son propre bras. Charles a posé ses mains sur ses genoux et il embrasse ses cuisses par-dessus son jean, son visage à quelques centimètre du bras où il regarde la pointe s'enfoncer. Il dit des choses comme _Magnifique, Erik, Parfait, Magnifique_ , mais Erik ne sait pas bien s'il les entend ou les imagine. Tout est flou.

Il fait chaud mais il ne comprend pas comment il peut sentir ce qui l'entoure alors qu'il se sent si loin de tout ça. Ce sont les mains de Charles qui le maintiennent à la réalité et l'inspiration qu'il prend après avoir vidé le sérum dans sa veine semble être la première de toute sa vie. Il respire par le nez et trouve ses gestes lourds, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'ils sont en fait plus forts. Et tout, _tout_ est plus fort. Le carrelage autour d'eux est _blanc_. La porte _verte_. La musique au-dessus d'eux _oppressante_. Et Charles, _Charles_ est là, à genoux face à lui, il lui _sourit_. Erik l'attrape par la nuque et le rapproche pour coller leurs fronts ensemble.

"Suce moi.", ordonne-t-il, la voix rauque. "Suce moi et parle moi comme avant. Mentalement."

Charles ferme les yeux et tente de l'embrasser mais Erik l'en empêche.

" _Fais le_.", il supplie, parce qu'ainsi ça ne sera plus seulement baiser qui les réunira, ça sera _tout_.

Charles arrive à se retirer de son emprise et se redresse, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Il déboutonne le pantalon d'Erik, le sien qu'il retire et revient s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Erik est perdu contre sa bouche, dans la sensation que sa langue fond contre celle de son amant, moite et chaude. Il le laisse se préparer, se fiche du bruit qu'ils font, de leurs rythme cardiaques excités par le tremblement des basses de la musique qui leur parvient. Il laisse Charles faire quand il prend son membre en main avant de s'asseoir sur lui. Erik embrasse son cou, mord son épaule. Caresse son dos. Le sent serré et offert. A lui.

Pas un autre son que le souffle de Charles. Rien d'autre à protéger que la sensation de sa cage thoracique qui se gonfle contre la sienne. Aimer et vivre. Enfin.

* * *

"Tu es sûr que tu vas retrouver le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre ?"

"Je n'ai bu qu'une bière.", sourit Hank, penché vers la voiture décapotable où sont installés ses cinq amis.

"Sait-on jamais.", rajoute Warren en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils rient tous et Hank les salue d'une main en les regardant partir. La voiture a un peu de mal à démarrer, il en profite pour laisser son regard sur le visage de Dani, apaisé et charmeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent. Hank met les mains dans sa poche, regarde la voiture tourner à la première intersection et sourit. Il monte lentement dans sa résidence et se surprend à fredonner l'air de Louis Prima qui était diffusé quand ils sont partis. Il est épuisé mais il n'a étrangement pas envie de dormir. Tonio est encore en discothèque et rentrera très certainement avec Stephanie pour dormir chez elle. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et se déshabille entièrement avant de rentrer dans un bas de pyjama qu'il a laissé traîné sur son lit. Seul, pas besoin de mettre des chaussettes pour cacher ses pieds. Il s'allonge sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir et sourit, sourit encore. Parce que dans sa tête, il y a les blagues de Tonio, la façon dont Stephanie imite Mrs. Mendosa et les hanches de Dani, contre son corps. Ils ont dansé ensemble le temps de trois chansons, ce qu'il faut pour que Hank ait envie de la revoir, vite. Demain, ils se l'ont promis. Parce qu'elle semble avoir quelque chose qu'Hank recherche.

Il ferme les yeux et pense à eux, à ses cours, à cette vie qui l'épanouit. Et pour la première fois, lorsqu'il s'endort, pas une fois le nom de Charles ne traverse son esprit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Wow, désolée pour la publication tardive ! Le chapitre était écrit, au chaud, en attendant d'être posté, quand les supers bêtas **Mugen** et **Maya Holmes** ont mis le doigt sur plusieurs éléments ; conclusion, grâce à elle j'ai pu réécrire une majeure partie du chapitre 8 et le publier aujourd'hui, donc MERCI INFINIMENT les filles. Et si cette histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

 **Warning :** Violence physique, un peu morale. Du Angst. Du genre, Angst _Angst_. Sur ce, bisous.

* * *

"Sienne."

"Ah bon ?"

Erik hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête à sa droite. Il regarde Charles, le dos appuyé contre la portière, qui lui sourit, les yeux rendus petits par la fatigue, un joli sourire aux lèvres. Sa tête, posée contre la vitre, tangue, balancée par le mouvement de la voiture. Erik prend la main que Charles a mise sur sa cuisse pour l'embrasser, avant de la reposer au même endroit.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Les _Palio_ ?"

Erik hoche la tête et enclenche le clignotant, ils se rapprochent de la demeure. Les phares de la voiture traversent l'obscurité. Ils ont mis un fond de radio puisque Charles a trop bu pour pouvoir aider Erik à se maintenir éveillé. Ils sont restés dans la dernière cabine encore une dizaine de minutes après avoir joui tous les deux. Le temps nécessaire pour que Charles les nettoie, le visage comblé par les baisers mous de son amant. Erik est sûr que quelqu'un les a entendu, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il le sent. Ils sont sortis, le bras du plus grand autour des épaules du plus jeune, sont allés payer le repas et ont rejoint la voiture. Ça n'a pas été tout à fait facile de sortir de la ville (Erik a grillé un feu rouge et n'a pas vu une Ford blanche débarquer à sa droite à une intersection), mais il sent maintenant que les effets du serum commencent à le quitter.

"Venise !", s'enchante soudain Charles en levant les mains, comme touché par la grâce. "J'aimerais tellement aller à Venise !"

Erik rit cette fois et hoche la tête.

"Très bien, je t'emmènerai à Venise."

Les lèvres de Charles s'étirent avant qu'il ne se penche vers Erik pour embrasser sa joue, même s'il conduit encore.

"Tu t'occupes si bien de moi."

"Je sais.", s'amuse l'Allemand alors que les dents de Charles se referment sur son lobe pour le taquiner.

Quand ils sortent de la voiture qu'Erik a garée au milieu de la cour, Charles lui parle encore de toutes ces envies qu'il a pour ce voyage qu'ils feront tous les deux. Erik l'écoute et note mentalement les moments où la voix de Charles laisse transparaître une véritable excitation. Il est tard mais Charles propose un dernier verre dans le petit salon et Erik n'a pas envie de se coucher tout de suite. C'est Charles qui prépare le feu, même s'il ne fait pas spécialement froid, et Erik qui leur sert du bourbon. Ils s'installent l'un en face de l'autre, Charles sur le canapé, Erik sur un fauteuil qu'il a tiré assez proche pour que son amant pose ses pieds sur ses jambes. Il caresse sa cheville en dégustant le verre d'alcool.

"Et toi, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?", demande Charles en le regardant, la tête soutenue par son poing.

"Je m'en fous, _mein Schatz_."

"Erik…", rit-il en secouant la tête. "On ne va pas juste voyager parce que j'ai envie de voyager. Est-ce que tu veux… Je ne sais pas moi, visiter des lieux historiques ? L'Egypte ? Ou profiter de plages de sable blanc ? Hawaï, par exemple ?"

Quand Erik dit qu'il s'en fout, c'est qu'il s'en fout. Il a déjà beaucoup voyagé, lorsqu'il cherchait encore Shaw, et n'a jamais ressenti un quelconque plaisir à admirer une montagne enneigée ou un paysage de champs de fleurs à l'autre bout du monde. Du moment qu'il est avec Charles, le reste n'est pas très important.

"L'Italie, ça sera très bien.", il fait lentement tourner le reste de l'alcool dans son verre.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un temps, Erik ensorcelé par les flammes qui dansent dans la cheminée, Charles s'endormant lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Les doigts d'Erik sont en train de caresser la peau fine autour de la cheville de son amant qui murmure :

"C'est bien qu'on puisse faire ça."

"Voyager ensemble ?"

"Non, je voulais dire, c'est bien qu'on puisse parler."

"On fait bien plus que ça…", le taquine Erik avec un regard entendu.

"Sachez, très cher, que ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour du sexe.", Charles répond en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire…"

"Je sais. En parlant de ça, Charles, je… Enfin, ça me manque, quand tu communiquais avec moi avec tes pouvoirs. Je sais que tu me punis à cause du casque et de tout ce qui s'est passé après Cuba mais… C'est différent maintenant entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Charles reste immobile quelques secondes, son verre posé contre ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se décide à le finir entièrement en de longues gorgées.

"Bien sûr, c'est définitivement différent…"

"C'est juste que c'est si…"

 _Intime_ , veut dire Erik mais c'est dangereux pour lui de confesser ce besoin d'intimité, celle qui dépasse le plaisir sexuel et charnel. Et c'est si difficile de l'avouer à une seule personne : soi-même.

"Est-ce que tu parlais avec Hank en utilisant tes pouvoirs ?", il demande soudainement.

Charles hausse un sourcil, son visage n'exprime ni la tristesse, ni la joie, pas un sentiment qui soit un tant soit peu interprétable.

"Est-ce qu'on va réellement parler de lui ?"

Ils se regardent, ancrés dans un silence qu'Erik est le seul à pouvoir briser mais il capitule et secoue la tête et poursuit :

"Bref… Ça me manque. Et j'y pense souvent."

Charles inspire profondément et hoche la tête. Il repose son verre vide à côté de lui sur le sofa et appuie son bras le long de l'épais accoudoir beige, avant de simplement répondre :

"Erik, je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs."

Pas un bruit.

"C'est… le sérum en fait. Ça les… annule. Ou ça m'empêche d'y accéder, du moins."

Erik déglutit. Une fois. Il inspire.

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague… On en a essayé au moins, je ne sais pas moi, sept ? Ou huit ? Mais les autres n'étaient pas assez forts et ne me permettaient pas de marcher. Certains m'ont même complètement rendu malade… Avec celui-là, je suis bien.", soupire Charles comme un ado mal élevé et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire.

" _Bien_ ?"

"Et bien, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé après ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette plage, oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis bien maintenant.", il sourit ironiquement, incapable de retenir ses mots devant l'incrédulité d'Erik.

Le coeur d'Erik s'arrête pendant une précieuse seconde.

 _Ça recommence_. En lui, il y a cette machine sombre, faite de dents, d'ongles et de sang à peine coagulé qui s'accroche à ses boyaux et qui remonte lentement. Elle touche tout de ses doigts sales et ça envahit le corps d'Erik d'une colère monstrueuse qui arrive avec tellement de force qu'elle ne semble pas possible à contenir.

"Tu as préféré pouvoir marcher à tes pouvoirs ? Tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu as construit, balayé… seulement pour tes putains de _jambes_ ?"

"Tu penses réellement que c'est à propos de mes jambes ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Erik, où est-ce que tu étais ces dix dernières années ?" Charles rit même si ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une question triste. "Où est-ce que tu étais quand j'ai dû m'asseoir pour la première fois sur ce fichu fauteuil roulant ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu m'accompagner quand j'ai rencontré tellement, tellement de docteurs qui m'ont tous dit ' _Nous sommes désolés, monsieur Xavier, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous, bonne chance quand même !_ '... Tu n'étais même pas là quand j'étais bloqué au premier étage, sans pouvoir descendre alors que des généraux venaient chercher les étudiants, les _enfants_ , pour les amener dans cette horrible guerre. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a ramassé à chaque fois que je… que je suis tombé, incapable d'utiliser seul les toilettes, comme un putain de…" manque de crier Charles qui s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et son calme. "Et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si…"

 _Non_ , il ne doit pas le dire ; pas ce soir, pas comme ça. Erik bondit pour abattre ses mains sur le pull de Charles. Il le force à se lever pour qu'il lui fasse face et le tient si près de son visage que les pieds de son amant touchent à peine le sol.

"Ne le dis pas…", menace Erik en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas dévié la balle.", enchaîne Charles avec beaucoup de froideur, respirant à peine entre deux mots pour être sûr de sortir sa saloperie.

C'est automatique et les mains d'Erik le lâchent pour que celle de droite s'abatte dans une claque lourde sur la joue de Charles qui manque de tomber sous la violence du choc. Et cette force au bout de ses doigts n'est pas habituelle, Erik le sent du plus profond de ses tissus osseux. Il regarde sa main et putain..

"Tu m'en as fait prendre… _Tu m'en as fait prendre_ …", répète-t-il, la voix brisée comme sa confiance.

Charles étire sa mâchoire et cligne des yeux par réflexe, encore sous le choc. Il récupère son verre qu'il remplit bien plus que la normale. Il en boit la moitié bruyamment et le pose contre sa joue pour que le froid apaise sa peau rouge.

"Et alors, tu m'en as fait prendre pendant des mois... " Charles grimace sous la douleur.

"Parce que _tu_ me l'as demandé. Pour te _soulager_. Si j'avais su que… Je n'aurais jamais…", il s'interrompt et fixe son amant, debout face à lui. "Tu m'as menti."

Cette fois Charles ne répond pas. Il n'a même plus le cran de le regarder, se perdant dans le liquide ambré qu'il boit comme si c'était de l'eau.

"Tu m'as menti et tu continues de te mentir à toi-même. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Gott, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…"

Erik a eu tellement d'envies envers Charles : le connaître, le comprendre, l'aimer, le détruire. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre mais toujours avec la même intensité. Il resserre les poings, ses gestes tremblent et tout le métal qui l'entoure lui répond. Il respire en se rendant compte que le sérum n'a pas altéré ses pouvoirs. Au contraire, s'il a fait quelque chose, c'est qu'il les a décuplés. A moins que ce ne soit la force obscène de la trahison. Mais il faut qu'il contienne sa colère avant qu'il ne fasse s'écraser la maison sur leurs corps à tous les deux alors il repousse Charles et avance. Dans la poche arrière de son jean, il sent les clés de la voiture. Ce n'est peut-être pas un départ, c'est peut-être un terminus, mais il faut qu'il grimpe dans cette bagnole et qu'il parte avant de faire quelque chose qu'aucun serum ne pourra guérir. Derrière lui, Charles l'appelle, hurle son nom. Il court jusqu'à le dépasser et se poste devant la porte d'entrée faisant barrage avec son corps bien trop petit pour être vraiment impressionnant.

"Dégage, Charles.", il le menace sans le quitter du regard.

"Reste.", c'est un ordre, un vrai. Un de ceux qui l'aurait fait monter dans leur chambre à la seconde si Charles avait encore ses pouvoirs. Mais ça ne marche pas. Ça ne marche plus.

" _Ferme-la_."

"D'accord, okay. Tu veux que j'arrête de prendre le serum : je vais arrêter de prendre le serum. Je vais arrêter je te le jure.", il supplie alors qu'il lève ses mains pour caresser les joues d'Erik qui le repousse en empoignant son cou pour le plaquer dos à la porte.

Il serre ses doigts autour de la gorge du plus jeune et sent son pouls qui se débat contre sa paume. Les mains de Charles le griffent, le repoussent mais Erik a subi pires tortures dans sa vie que celles-ci, alors il ne réalise même pas qu'elles existent. Il est si proche du visage qu'il a tant baisé qu'il sent le souffle chaud et rare de Charles qui ricoche sur ses lèvres.

"Putain, tu _m'en as fait prendre_ et tu m'as _menti_ ", il hurle en penchant son visage au-dessus du sien, se fichant des larmes et de la voix douloureusement rauque.

"Je décrocherai, je te le promets. Ne me quitte pas, pas encore. Reste avec moi et je décroche. S'il te plaît, Erik, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_ …"

C'est pathétique la façon dont Charles Xavier pleure et perd son souffle à promettre des conneries. Ça crée un rictus infâme sur le visage d'Erik qui secoue la tête en relâchant sa gorge pour le projeter lourdement au sol. Charles se cambre instantanément en se tenant le dos, le souffle coupé. Erik s'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Ce n'est pas sexuel, c'est tout sauf ça. C'est une façon lourde et douloureuse de s'assurer qu'il ne bougera pas.

"T'es toujours aussi naïf, Charles. Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu peux t'en sortir ? Avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comprends ça une bonne fois pour toute : _tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même_."

Et Charles semble comprendre ce qui traverse l'esprit de son amant puisque ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et qu'il secoue la tête.

"Ne fais pas ça, Erik."

 _Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça._

L'Allemand met une seconde à mettre son plan à exécution, puisqu'il lui a semblé que Charles a pu percer ses pensées, mais la sensation a été trop éphémère et il est de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Parce que si Charles doit définitivement perdre l'usage de ses jambes pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Erik se redresse et Charles hurle sous lui. Il le supplie, utilise les mêmes mots que quand ils s'enlacent et quand il s'aiment mais Erik ne les écoute plus. Il le retourne, ventre et front contre le bois et appelle à lui le pied d'une table de l'entrée qui s'écroule en faisant un boucan horrible autour d'eux. Il regarde le bassin sous lui, la chemise remontée dévoilant le bas de sa colonne vertébrale marquée par une cicatrice dont il ne pourra jamais oublier la forme, alors que Charles tente de ramper hors de l'emprise d'Erik qui lève le bras en visant.

* * *

Hank ne pourrait être plus heureux. Mrs. Stevenson est formelle, il sera major de promotion si son dernier examen se passe aussi bien que les autres. Ce n'est possible que parce qu'il aime ce qu'il fait. Ça ne le dérange pas de passer des week-ends ensoleillés enfermé dans les laboratoires de l'école, si c'est pour découvrir et apprendre encore et toujours. Warren l'accompagne la plupart du temps. Ils se disputent, parfois, passionnés qu'ils sont, mais ils finissent toujours par avoir un fou rire et se réconcilient autour d'une bière. Le fait que Katherine lui dise qu'il est brillant, à chaque fois qu'on leur rend leurs devoirs, l'aide aussi beaucoup. Il a rendez-vous avec elle à quatorze heure, mais pour une fois il aimerait ne pas être en retard. Il se perd toujours dans ses bouquins et la fait souvent attendre trente minutes. Pour l'instant, elle dit qu'elle trouve ça mignon, mais il est assez sûr que c'est le genre de choses qui pourrait l'énerver un jour.

Ils ne sortent pas encore officiellement ensemble -ils ne se sont même pas embrassés- mais Hank veut faire ça bien, pour une fois. Pour ne pas recommencer comme avec Raven. Il ferme son livre et passe à la salle de bain pour aller se laver les mains.

"Vous allez où ?", demande Tonio en lassant ses chaussures de sport.

"Au ciné."

"Voir quoi ?"

" _Lenny_ , avec Dustin Huffman."

"Ah. Y'a _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ qui est sorti aussi, sinon."

"Je veux lui plaire, pas la traumatiser."

Tonio rit et concède que c'est une bonne idée. Ils sortent en même temps de leur chambre et Tonio s'enchante de voir Hank si pressé pour ne pas être en retard. Quand ils passent devant les boîtes aux lettres, ils parlent des examens et Tonio montre l'enveloppe destinée à Hank. Il regarde sa montre et lui demande de la laisser dans le casier, puisqu'il n'a pas le temps de la lire. Ils se saluent et Hank se met à courir.

Il n'arrive qu'avec sept minutes de retard et Katherine fausse la déception. Ça les fait rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'achètent du pop-corn. Ils s'installent dans la salle et commentent les publicités, Katherine penchée vers Hank qui a gardé le carton sur ses genoux. Elle a un humour si fin que parfois Hank ne comprend pas le sous-entendu. C'est bizarre d'être assez brillant quand on en vient à la génétique mais d'être complètement nul pour draguer une nana. Hank sait, littéralement, de quoi elle est faite, il devrait pouvoir trouver les mots pour lui plaire, mais c'est un peu plus difficile que prévu.

Ils dînent ensemble ce soir là et il la raccompagne jusqu'à la maison qu'elle loue avec Kristie et une autre amie qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée. Ils parlent du film, du jeu des acteurs et se disent qu'ils devront se refaire une toile, un soir. Et comme il ne sait pas s'il doit embrasser sa joue droite ou sa joue gauche, et parce qu'elle le _regarde_ , il se décide et embrasse ses lèvres. Le baiser est chaste quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne mette une main sur son torse et qu'ils s'embrassent réellement.

Les jours qui suivent sont consacrés aux partiels. Quand le groupe se retrouve, c'est pour étudier autour d'une pizza. Le stress monte, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Ce n'est que la fin du premier semestre mais les places pour continuer la formation se font chères, ils en sont tous conscients. Hank ne revoit pas Katherine dans un contexte autre que les études et ça ne semble pas les déranger, tous concentrés qu'ils sont. La semaine des examens passe à la fois bien trop vite et trop lentement. Hank est fatigué, réellement. Il n'est pas le seul et ils parlent tous de se prendre des vacances ensemble, dans la région des Grands Lacs. Ça se met en place. Ça les fait tenir.

Le vendredi soir quand Warren est le dernier à sortir de l'amphi, ils partent en discothèque et sans boire une goutte d'alcool, ils finissent ensemble sur la piste de danse. Katherine contre Hank, Kristie avec Tonio et Warren. James tente d'approcher une première année qui le recadre assez vite.

Hank a très envie d'embrasser Katherine toute la soirée, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Au lieu de quoi, ils se lancent des regards qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre et caressent la main de l'autre dans la pénombre. Rien que ça, ça lui fait du bien.

Quand ils rentrent à la résidence, Tonio leur propose de venir boire un dernier verre dans leur chambre, même si elle est petite, parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore envie de se coucher. Les filles acceptent et ça c'est une première.

"On aurait pu au moins ranger…"

"C'est pas grave, Hank.", sourit Tonio en l'attrapant par les épaules.

"Je crois que tes chaussettes sèchent sur le radiateur."

"... Oui bon, tu feras diversion pendant que je les planquerai."

Hank rit et s'arrête en même temps que son colocataire devant la boîte à lettre, entourée de la quarantaine d'autres boîtes. Tonio rentre sa clé et ouvre la petite porte. Il sort deux enveloppes et une troisième qu'il tend à Hank.

"Tu l'as toujours pas récupérée ?"

"Ah non, j'avais complètement oublié. C'est là depuis quand ?"

"Je sais pas, quelques jours au moins."

Hank hoche la tête et reconnaît le tampon de la poste. Il sourit, étonné de voir des nouvelles du Westchester et ouvre rapidement l'enveloppe. Il n'y a que deux phrases et une signature qu'il n'a jamais oubliée :

 _Hank, j'ai besoin de toi. Reviens à la demeure.  
_ _-Charles Xavier_

Il déglutit et sent sa tête qui tourne. _Quelques jours_ , ça fait quelques jours que la lettre est là et qu'il ne l'a pas lue et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il plie la lettre, la rouvre et la relit, et entend la voix de Warren qui l'appelle.

"Hank ? Ça va ?"

"Je dois y aller.", décrête-t-il.

"Où ?"

"Qui a une voiture ?"

Ils le regardent tous, surpris de ce changement d'humeur mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

" _Qui a une voiture_ ?", crie-t-il et cette fois Kristie s'avance.

"Tu veux aller où ?"

"Dans le Westchester."

"Y'en a pour six heures de route au moins, je te laisse pas partir seul dans cet état."

Hank a envie de demander _Quel état ?_ mais il passe sa main sur son front et le sent humide. Son cœur s'énerve et ses gestes tremblent. Il a peur.

"Je t'accompagne.", dit Warren et ça ne semble pas négociable.

"On prend ma voiture.", rajoute Kristie en hochant la tête.

Elle leur donne rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure devant la sortie du campus, le temps que Hank aille préparer quelques affaires. Tonio lui demande ce qu'il se passe, s'il peut l'aider, mais Hank ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre que _Je dois y aller_. Quand il croise le regard de Katherine en sortant de sa chambre, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle vient avec eux.

Ils se retrouvent à quatre dans une petite voiture au moteur bruyant et pas un ne parle. Hank ne pense qu'à une chose : il doit rentrer chez lui.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note :** un énorme merci, du fond du cœur, pour vos derniers retours. Pour celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, FanFiction m'envoie une fois sur deux l'email de notification quand une review est postée, alors je suis encore en train de vérifier à qui j'ai déjà répondu ou non.  
Aussi, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin (plus qu'un chapitre... !). Séquence émotion. ;)

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** et **Mugen** que j'adore. Un immense merci les filles !

* * *

Le ciel n'est plus totalement noir. Il a cette espèce de couleur grise et bleue sale, où les derniers rêves s'enfoncent avant que le soleil ne vienne effacer le calme de la nuit. Le moteur de la Ford tremble ; pas Hank. Il est assis côté passager, c'est Stéphanie qui conduit. Il a décollé son dos du siège et il plisse ses yeux derrière ses lunettes pour reconnaître la route dans la pénombre. Il lui indique quand il faut tourner et ils n'échangent pas d'autres mots. Dani et Warren discutent très bas, derrière, et il ne distingue pas leurs paroles. C'est d'un respect incroyable et Hank le remarque malgré l'angoisse qui le bouffe. Il les remerciera plus tard, quand il sera sûr que Charles va bien. Il reconnaît le petit chemin entre les pins à droite et déjà il pose sa main sur la portière. La voiture ralentit, même s'il a envie de hurler qu'il faut qu'ils accélèrent et quand le bruit caractéristique des graviers les noie, il sait qu'ils y sont.

« Arrête-toi là. »

Il sort de la voiture et court. La porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée à clé, c'est à la fois une bonne et la pire des nouvelles. Il n'y a pas une lumière allumée et l'ambiance est d'une froideur fiévreuse. Ce sont les derniers rayons de la lune qui découpent les formes des meubles. Au centre du hall d'entrée, la table basse est au sol. Il manque un pied et les bibelots qui étaient dessus se sont brisés à terre.

« Professeur ? »

Il grimpe les marches. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre mais la trouve vide, le lit défait. _Non, non, non_.

« _Professeur Xavier !_ », il hurle, confus entre le couloir où il veut que sa voix porte et la chambre où il veut voir Charles allongé, endormi, sain et sauf.

Il revient vers les marches et il y a Dani et Warren qui le rejoignent.

« Faites le deuxième étage. Stéphanie, » appelle-t-il en la voyant plus bas, « fais le rez-de-chaussée. »

Ils hochent la tête et se mettent à courir. Il crie le nom de Xavier et ils créent l'écho. Ils ne le connaissent pas, ne l'ont jamais vu, mais il n'y a que lui ici. Hank le sent, l'odeur de l'Allemand est partie, définitivement. Ce qu'il n'ose pas s'avouer, c'est que celle du professeur dépasse à peine l'odeur de la poussière. Il enfonce les portes des salles de bains, des chambres, des bibliothèques et du bureau. Rien. Hank n'est pas bien sûr à quel moment son cœur lâchera définitivement.

Ils se retrouvent en bas des marches et tous ont des yeux qui s'excusent. Hank passe ses mains sur son visage, sous ses lunettes et réfléchit. Charles lui a demandé de revenir, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il...

« Oh mon Dieu… », comprend Hank en ouvrant les yeux et cette fois il sort de la demeure. Il court à travers le parc, vers le bâtiment en contre-bas et la porte est ouverte. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'est pas venu dans son laboratoire et c'est étrange de se rapprocher de ce qui a été son sanctuaire, avec une envie de ne jamais voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Il pousse la porte, manque de vomir en sentant l'odeur chimique dans laquelle la pièce baigne et regarde le champ de ruine. Les tables ont été renversées, le verre sur lequel il marche est celui où il contenait ses expériences, ses découvertes. Sa vie des dix dernières années. Il grimpe par-dessus une étagère écrasée au sol et manque de s'effondrer à son tour, rien qu'une seconde, avant qu'un truc ne s'enclenche en lui et qu'il n'accélère le pas.

« Charles _.._. »

C'est lui, allongé face contre sol, c'est son corps inerte. Hank le retourne lentement et grimace en voyant le vomi dans lequel il est couché. Il essuie sa bouche avec sa manche et le tient dans ses bras en le redressant comme il peut. Il approche son visage de ses lèvres entrouvertes et sent un maigre filet d'air. Il pose sa main contre le cou et cherche de ses doigts le pouls qu'il trouve, faible. Charles est en vie. Il le soulève et le porte. Ses pieds avancent entre le verre, les notes déchirées et les liquides mélangés. Il sort du laboratoire et se dirige vers la maison caressée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Warren, Dani et Stéphanie l'attendent sur le perron.

« Dani, dans le salon à gauche après le hall, il y a une petite table avec du marbre dessus. Dans le carnet bleu, cherche à la lettre D le numéro du Docteur Kurtis. Dis-lui que Charles Xavier est inconscient et qu'il doit venir à la demeure. »

Elle regarde Charles, les yeux légèrement exorbités, puis hoche la tête et court.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour le porter ? », demande Warren en s'approchant, puisque les bras de Hank tremblent.

« Non. »

Il monte les marches, traverse le couloir et amène Charles sur son lit. Il retire les couvertures, s'assure que sa tête est assez soutenue par les deux coussins qu'il a entassés et va dans la salle de bain. Il prend une bassine, un gant de toilette. Quand il revient, Stéphanie se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle regarde le corps aussi blanc qu'inconscient et mâche sa lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que ça va aller… ? », demande-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible de toute façon. Hank remonte ses manches et humidifie le gant de toilette en regardant le visage sali du professeur. Stéphanie l'informe qu'elle le laisse et Hank attend qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle avant de murmurer :

« Tout va bien se passer, Charles. »

Il essore sommairement le gant de toilette au-dessus de la bassine et le passe autour de la bouche entrouverte. Ses gestes sont précis et délicats. C'est quelque part entre le réflexe, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ou plutôt comme si toute sa vie l'avait préparé à faire face à ce moment, et la découverte angoissante et instable. Il nettoie rapidement sa mâchoire, le cou et regarde la chemise humide de vomi et de solutions chimiques. Il soupire et va chercher des vêtements propres. La chambre aussi a été complètement retournée, il y pensera plus tard. Il trouve par terre un pantalon lâche et un pull pas trop froissés et déshabille Charles en répétant des mouvements qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'une chaise roulante parcourait encore la demeure. Il balance les vêtements sales dans la baignoire et se tient debout près de la tête de lit, sans réussir à décrocher son regard du visage de Charles, qui semble si triste alors qu'il est inconscient. On frappe à la porte et c'est Dani qui rentre cette fois.

« Le docteur arrivera dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Merci. », sourit-il légèrement.

Elle lui rend son rictus et regarde pudiquement la chambre, le lit, Charles. Hank lui fait signe de la tête qu'elle peut entrer alors elle se l'autorise, avançant entre les vêtements et les pièces d'échiquiers. Elle s'arrête quand leurs corps sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne parlent pas.

* * *

La voiture du Docteur Kurtis s'éloigne et Hank quitte le perron. Il entend dans le salon la télé qui a été allumée. C'est lui qui a dit à ses amis de s'installer et de se mettre à l'aise. Ils lui demandent continuellement ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour lui, pour son ami, mais il faut juste attendre pour le moment. Il passe la tête par la porte et ils se retournent en le voyant.

« Alors ? »

« Le docteur l'a ausculté, il n'a aucun signe de chute ou de coup. Les gaz dans le laboratoire l'ont sans doute rendus inconscient mais les effets devraient bientôt se dissiper. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, environ. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'il aille à l'hôpital ? », s'inquiète Stéphanie.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Ils sourient, rassurés, et lui conseillent de venir regarder la télé avec eux, mais il élude la proposition en leur indiquant les chambres qu'il va leur préparer. Une fois qu'il a posés les draps propres sur les lits, il remonte à la chambre de Charles. Il est maintenant sous sa couverture, ses deux bras le long de son corps. Hank reprend le fauteuil dans lequel il a passé des nuits entières à surveiller Charles après une énième soirée d'ivresse et appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux en se penchant en avant.

« Je suis là. »

* * *

Il fait assez chaud dehors pour que Hank ait ouvert les fenêtres de la chambre. Il est à peine quinze heures et Warren est dans le parc, en train de lire un livre avec Dani assise à ses côtés, Hank les voit d'où il est. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit mais l'adrénaline le fait tenir comme si le sommeil n'avait jamais été important dans sa vie. Stéphanie est en train de noter sur une carte qu'elle a trouvé en bas, les points où elle pourra aller faire les courses, dictés par Hank, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Et des légumes, okay… Autre chose ? Des bières ? »

« Pas d'alcool. », ordonne Hank.

« ... Noté. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe chercher des médicaments pour ton ami ? »

« Le docteur a déjà apporté ce qu'il fallait. Je te remercie. »

Elle lui sourit et sort de la pièce en le saluant de ses doigts fins. Il se retourne une fois que la porte a été fermée et il regarde le parc. Les travaux sont finis et la disproportion entre l'extérieur magistral et l'intérieur dévasté est juste triste. Erik n'est plus là, c'est une certitude. Tout comme ce chaos est signé de sa main. Hank a commencé à ranger, aidé des autres étudiants. Il n'est pas retourné dans le laboratoire par contre, c'est un peu trop douloureux. C'est Warren qui y est allé, un mouchoir sur le visage, pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Hank inspire à pleins poumons, devant celle de la chambre, et se retourne. Charles a la tête légèrement tournée vers lui. Et ses yeux sont ouverts.

« Charles ! », s'exclame-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il a parlé peut-être un peu trop fort.

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur son fauteuil avant de poser sa main sur celle inerte. Charles ne cligne pas des yeux, même s'ils ont l'air faibles, et réussit à étirer à peine ses lèvres.

« Alors… comme ça on fait l'école buissonnière ? »

Hank fronce les sourcils une seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Les mots _Pardon, Je suis là, Charles_ , se bousculent dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à en choisir un.

« Qui était la fille qui parlait de légumes ? Ta petite amie ? »

« Non, non c'est Stéphanie, une amie que j'ai rencontrée à l'université. Elle est venue avec moi quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Et deux autres amis m'ont accompagné. Warren et Dani. Je te les présenterai plus tard. »

Les lèvres de Charles se pincent légèrement et ses yeux ne semblent toujours pas vouloir cligner, même pour une seconde, alors qu'ils sont déjà un peu rouges.

« Ma lettre… ? »

« Tu m'as envoyé une lettre me demandant de venir. », confirme Hank.

Cette fois, les yeux du professeur se ferment plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le plafond. Sa voix s'affaiblit.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas... «

Il pose avec peine une main jusqu'à ses tempes et Hank serre plus fort celle qui n'a pas bougé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« J'ai mal à la tête… », gémit-il.

Hank sort un cachet d'une petite boîte orange qu'il donne à Charles, accompagné d'un verre.

« Le Docteur Kurtis est venu hier, il a dit que ça risquait d'arriver. »

Charles pose le cachet sur sa langue et l'avale en finissant le verre longuement. Il repose son dos contre les coussins et pousse un soupir, épuisé par le simple fait de s'être redressé. Il ne parle plus et semble s'être déjà rendormi, alors Hank se lève mais la main de Charles se referme désespérément autour de ses doigts.

« ... Je veux juste remonter la couverture sur toi. », le rassure Hank, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partira pas.

Charles hoche la tête difficilement. Il laisse Hank le couvrir et ne reprend pas sa main dans la sienne, même si ses doigts sont tendus vers le scientifique. Ils ne disent rien pendant près de cinq minutes, avant que Charles ne demande.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que tes amis et nous, ici ? »

Hank regarde le visage fatigué, les paupières fermées. Ça sera plus facile à dire sans affronter son regard.

« Non. »

Charles inspire. Quand il se rendort, son visage se tourne par réflexe vers la droite, vers le fauteuil qui porte encore l'odeur faible de l'Allemand. Hank reste dormir à côté de Charles cette nuit-là encore.

* * *

Assis dans la salle à manger, ils sont en train de jouer à _Chicago_ quand Dani ramène du thé. Stéphanie se lève pour aller répondre au téléphone qui sonne, mais elle revient tout aussi vite puisqu'il n'y avait personne au bout du fil et Warren réfléchit tout à haut à la meilleure tactique pour déplacer son pion _Voleur._ Dani en profite pour maintenir ses yeux verts dans ceux de Hank. Ils ne se sont pas réellement parlé ou touché depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à la demeure il y a cinq jours de ça. Il faut dire qu'Hank passe la majorité de son temps avec Charles, à lui apporter à manger ou à surveiller que ses maux de têtes n'empirent pas. Dani semble comprendre, ou du moins, elle respecte. Elle et ses amis ne montent plus à l'étage. Ils se tiennent à l'écart de la chambre où Charles reprend petit à petit des forces. Ils ne posent d'ailleurs aucune question sur la maison, sur Xavier, sur l'état dans lequel ils ont trouvé l'ensemble. Hank est très reconnaissant pour ce point.

Warren relance les dés en s'exclamant avoir trouvé _la_ solution pour les battre tous. Ils rient de bon cœur et se retournent lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et cette fois c'est Charles qui l'a poussée. Il se tient maladroitement contre l'embrasure, l'autre main aidée par une canne. Hank n'avait pas vu ce spectacle depuis tellement longtemps.

« Bonjour… », leur sourit-il assez faiblement.

« Bonjour monsieur. », répondent-ils tous en se levant.

Ils hésitent à le saluer, pour ne pas gêner Charles, mais c'est lui qui leur présente sa main. Il serre les leurs et Hank ne se lève pas, puisqu'ils se sont déjà vus dans la matinée.

« Alors c'est vous que je dois remercier pour avoir permis à Hank de venir ici ? »

« C'est normal, monsieur. », sourit Dani et Charles lance un regard entendu à Hank, rien qu'une seconde.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? », demande Stéphanie, alors que Warren tire une chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Oui, je vous remercie. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger pendant que vous jouez, je dois passer à mon bureau. »

« Restez avec nous ! On a acheté le jeu à New Rochelle la dernière fois, c'est pas mal ! »

Charles hésite encore mais ils insistent tous alors il se laisse convaincre et s'assoit au bout de la table, à côté de Hank qui le regarde, ravi. Lui n'a même pas à ouvrir les lèvres, ses amis s'appliquent déjà à expliquer les règles au professeur. Charles semble se détendre et accepte du thé que Dani lui sert. Il étend ses jambes sous la table et ses pieds se posent contre ceux de Hank. Ils se sourient.

* * *

Ils mangent ensemble ce soir-là. C'est Warren qui cuisine, même si ça étonne tout le monde. Il s'est proposé parce que Stéphanie et Dani sont lancées dans un débat passionnant et passionné avec Charles qui les écoute avec une ferveur qui lui est propre. Elles lui parlent de leurs études, de la difficulté d'être une femme dans le milieu de la recherche et il boit leurs paroles, s'indigne avec elles et se permet quelques conseils qui sont - comme à chaque fois - d'une pertinence rare. Dani est magnifique ce soir. Elle a laissé retomber ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle attache d'habitude en queue de cheval et ses yeux plein de malice sont accrochés à Charles avec une admiration qui semble prendre de l'ampleur à chaque instant. Hank connaît ça.

Lui ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est finalement apaisant de voir le professeur parler avec d'autres gens et d'entendre son rire, quoi que discret. Même la présence de la canne n'est pas suffisante pour les attrister.

Il n'y a plus un sérum dans la demeure. Hank a fouillé chaque tiroir, chaque bureau. Il a réussi à passer une demi-heure dans son laboratoire l'autre jour, mais Erik a tout détruit, que cela ait un rapport avec le sérum ou non. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé (ils n'en parlent pas avec Charles). Peut-être que Charles a fini par lui dire. Ou peut-être qu'Erik l'a compris.

La majorité des instruments est maintenant en morceaux. Il ne sait même pas s'il pourrait refaire un traitement pour Charles. Ou pour lui. A vrai dire, ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit.

Ils vont tous se coucher et Hank accompagne Charles à l'étage, se tenant derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il ne trébuche pas. Devant la porte de la chambre, il lui souhaite une bonne nuit et lui précise qu'il peut l'appeler s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Avant qu'il ne reparte en bas, la main de Charles se pose sur son avant-bras.

« Hank… »

Il titube un peu et se rapproche pour prendre un meilleur appui. Ainsi si proches, l'odeur de Charles, un mélange musqué d'eau de Cologne et de la signature de sa peau, revient envahir l'esprit de Hank comme une comptine qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment.

« J'ai… mh… », il ferme un œil, sourit et reprend plus bas, « C'est assez douloureux. S'il te plait. »

C'est tout. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il regarde Hank et compte sur sa moue et ses yeux suppliants pour lui exprimer le reste. Hank répond, la voix sûre et douce :

« Il n'y a plus de sérum. Et je n'en ferai plus. »

Charles inspire longuement et hoche la tête. Il attend encore quelques secondes et lui offre un grand sourire avant de lâcher son bras.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« ... Tu veux que je reste ? », propose Hank.

Les yeux de Charles crient _Oui_.

« Non. », ment-il.

Hank attend encore, parce que Charles ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, mais il veut que Charles utilise ses mots et ose dire s'il a besoin d'aide. Pas de sérum mais de soutien. Charles lui sourit encore et finit par lui souhaiter une bonne nuit à son tour, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le calme ne dure pas trois jours complets. Charles n'a pas quitté sa chambre aujourd'hui et Hank est venu voir si tout allait bien. Le professeur est toujours allongé sur son lit, même s'il s'est habillé. Il cache son visage tendu dans le creux de son coude et serre entre ses doigts la couverture sous lui. Il a des convulsions qui semblent venir de son bassin, qui le font sursauter en gémissant. Hank s'approche pour sortir des cachets qu'il montre à Charles. Le professeur ouvre un œil et repousse violemment la main.

« Ça ne fait _rien_ ! », aboie-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Hank se penche pour l'aider et Charles le repousse encore. Ses gestes sont violents mais ne lui appartiennent pas ; c'est la douleur qui parle.

« Aide-moi, Hank… », supplie-t-il, les jambes pendantes hors du lit, ses doigts massant son visage avec une force détestable.

Hank inspire et prend cette fois place sur le fauteuil qui ne quitte plus la gauche du lit. Il voit tous les jours l'état de Charles qui se dégrade. Son corps est battu par le manque et par la douleur de son dos qui s'installe inéluctablement. Ils n'ont toujours pas parlé d'Erik ni de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'absence du plus jeune. Lui n'en a pas besoin. Sur les avant-bras de Charles, il y a trop de marques d'aiguilles qu'on a enfoncées. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que mérite Charles Xavier.

« C'est ce que je fais. », dit Hank d'une voix neutre.

« Non ! _Non,_ tu me laisses souffrir comme un _chien_ ! Fais quelque chose… », gémit le professeur d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

Charles croit avoir gagné parce qu'il relève son visage rouge de l'avoir trop maltraité mais Hank ne peut rien faire d'autre que de secouer sa tête à la négative. Il n'y aura plus de traitement. C'est allé trop loin et c'est ce qui a failli tuer Charles. Mais ça ne semble pas être quelque chose dont il ait conscience, puisque ses lèvres se pincent avant que son regard ne se fasse plus déterminé. Il se penche en avant et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de Hank, les doigts si hauts que le plus jeune en ressent l'écho étrange dans son ventre.

« Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, Hank. Je t'en supplie. Un dernier traitement, le dernier… »

Ils se regardent et il y a le mot _Tout_ qui flotte entre eux. Hank ne craque pas car rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Il y a au fond de lui le regret inguérissable d'avoir vu, il y a des mois de ça, Charles en manque et de s'être laissé corrompre par la sensation grisante d'être celui qui pouvait l'aider. C'est ce soir-là où tout s'est mélangé et où Erik lui a fait comprendre ce que Hank aurait préféré qu'il n'existe jamais entre le professeur et l'Allemand. Mais ça n'a pas été le vrai drame, bien sûr. Ce qui a été le plus méprisable c'est la façon dont Hank, apeuré par ses propres sentiments, a préféré fuir et laisser derrière lui Charles qui avait besoin de sa présence. De son aide.

Il tait cette faute qui le grignotera encore pour les années à venir et se dégage de l'emprise de Charles très lentement. Il retrouve par terre les trois cachets qui sont tombés lorsque le professeur l'a repoussé et lui présente à nouveau. Charles gémit et lui tourne le dos, en se cachant cette fois sous la couverture.

Hank le veille toute la nuit. Il surveille les convulsions, la température.

Il est trois heures du matin quand Charles se redresse et récupère les cachets qu'il avale sans même prendre de verre d'eau.

Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour calmer l'envie et la douleur. Mais c'est déjà ça.

* * *

Les jours passent et même si aucun ne l'exprime, Warren, Dani et Stéphanie restent à la demeure. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour leurs vacances mais c'est finalement comme ça qu'ils les passent. Charles est de plus en plus souvent avec eux. Il a fini par leur dire qu'il était professeur avant, sans leur dire de quoi et sans leur parler de ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, chacun passe au moins une heure par jour à lui poser des questions sur la vie en général. C'est assez dingue de voir à quel point Charles Xavier s'adapte à chaque personne, comment il comprend même l'être humain le plus opposé - que ce soit dans son éducation ou dans ses idées. Ses pouvoirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. Hank et lui essayent quelques exercices parfois mais ça n'aboutit à rien. C'est uniquement l'altruisme de Charles qui le pousse à aider les étudiants.

Avec Hank, ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne lui parle que rarement et passe la majorité de son temps à le regarder. Au début, Hank n'a aucune idée de ce qui passe par la tête du professeur et puis, petit à petit, il y a un tendre sourire qui naît sur les lèvres de Charles à chaque fois qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Ils s'assoient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre à chaque repas. Quand ils se promènent dans le parc et qu'ils font une pause, Charles ne s'appuie pas seulement sur le bras du scientifique. Si les autres se sont arrêtés plus loin ou s'ils regardent l'antenne de Cerebro, il repose sa tête contre l'épaule de Hank. Il se recule toujours avant qu'on ne les voit.

Ça ne dérange pas Hank qui a l'impression de vivre deux réalités désormais. Celle joyeuse et reposante avec ses amis ; celle nécessaire et profonde avec Charles. Parce qu'il ne laisse pas seulement Charles faire.

Ça commence un soir où ils dînent tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger. Warren parle du polar conseillé par Charles, et Dani et Stéphanie sont fascinées par sa façon de raconter l'intrigue. Du coin de l'oeil, Hank remarque les grimaces de Charles. Il sait que le professeur préfère avoir les jambes en hauteur pour calmer la douleur de son dos. Alors, discrètement, il étire sa main sous la table, attrape les chevilles de Charles pour les poser sur ses propres genoux. Personne ne le remarque et si Charles ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il ne retire pas ses jambes pour autant.

Il y a cette autre fois où ses amis et lui reviennent de New Rochelle où ils ont fait les courses. Ils vident la voiture aussi vite que possible, à cause du vent et de la pluie, encouragés par la voix de Charles qui les attend sur le perron. Quand Hank revient avec le dernier sac en papier et qu'il passe devant lui, il attend que le reste du groupe soit à l'intérieur pour passer sa main sur la nuque de Charles pour lui faire signe de rentrer à son tour.

« N'attrape pas froid. », il murmure, et ça fait sourire Charles.

C'est innocent. Jusqu'à ce que ce ne le soit plus.

Quand ça arrive, Hank est encore trop naïf pour s'en être préservé. Il est assez tard ce soir-là, puisqu'ils ont enchaîné les parties de cartes et ont tous parlé autour de verres de vin que ni Hank ni Charles ont touché. Warren s'est confié sur ses années difficiles au lycée, sur le rejet perpétuel des autres gamins de son âge. Dani a parlé du divorce de ses parents et de la honte que cela a apporté à la famille. Stéphanie leur a raconté ce que c'est de suivre des études scientifiques à cause de la pression de sa famille qui ne reconnaît pas sa passion, la danse, comme étant _un vrai métier_. Ça aurait pu être triste, mais ça ne l'a jamais été. Parce qu'ils se sont tous écoutés et ont assez partagé pour créer entre eux un soutien aussi silencieux qu'indéfectible qu'ils savent ne pas pouvoir trouver ailleurs. L'été à la demeure Xavier soignent les plus blessés.

Ils sont tous allés se coucher maintenant et Hank est encore assis sur le canapé, en train de finir le roman policier qu'il a commencé en début de semaine, encouragé par Warren. Charles est allongé à ses côtés, le dos soutenu par l'accoudoir. Ses jambes lui répondent de moins en moins. Elles semblent plus lourdes qu'avant. Il faut bien connaître Charles Xavier pour savoir combien il souffre, caché derrière ses sourires, et Hank le connaît _très_ bien. Il ne fait rien de spécial et il semble même à un moment à Hank que le professeur s'est endormi, mais son impression s'annule quand il voit du coin de l'œil son corps s'approcher. Hank tourne la tête et le visage de Charles est plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il veut lui demander si tout va bien, mais il y a une fragilité dans le regard de Charles qui l'empêche de parler.

Charles inspire et regarde le corps de Hank, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il inspecte chaque articulation, la peau de ses avant-bras et ses mains viriles autour du livre déjà oublié. Il s'aide de ses mains et tire sur ses cuisses jusqu'à s'asseoir à califourchon sur Hank qui pose le livre en perdant la page qu'il était en train de lire. Un bras sur l'accoudoir, l'autre à ses côtés, il ne touche pas Charles. A la place, il fait face à son regard et ça lui demande déjà beaucoup de concentration.

C'est instantané, il repense à cette nuit horrible où Erik et lui s'étaient retrouvés perdus et aimantés à Charles. Il a enfoui ça en lui pendant tout ce temps mais à voir ainsi, si proche de lui, le torse de son ami se lever à chaque respiration, lui rappelle de la sensation de sa peau sous sa paume. Et indéniablement, Hank se souvient de cette seconde, de cette seule et unique seconde, où tout son corps a voulu rester contre celui de Charles, pour toujours.

Charles le regarde encore et sans rien dire, il lève les mains pour retirer les lunettes du plus jeune. Ça ne le dérange pas, il voit assez bien de près pour distinguer encore dans les moindres détails le visage du professeur. Charles penche son visage et colle son front au sien. Il entrouvre les lèvres et en sentant ainsi son souffle contre les siennes, Hank en fait de même. Son cœur ne bat pas particulièrement fort dans sa poitrine. Tout est comme toujours, en plus doux. Les mains de Charles se posent sur son torse et remontent jusqu'à sa nuque, avant qu'il ne s'y accroche. Hank ferme les yeux et serre contre lui le corps qui retrouve chaque jour un peu plus sa chaleur mais qui perd aussi sa force.

Il descend ses mains sous les fesses de Charles et le soulève. Il ne l'a jamais porté ainsi mais ça semble être tout aussi naturel que de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir et se dirige à l'étage. Dans la chambre de Charles, les lumières sont déjà allumées. Il l'assoit sur le lit et ne pense même plus à ce qui va suivre. Il se laisse guider, par ses envies, par celles de Charles. A moins que ce ne soit une question de besoin. Charles commence à se déshabiller et peine à retirer son pantalon, puisqu'il n'arrive même plus à se pencher en avant. Assis à ses côtés, Hank l'aide. Il dénude ses jambes et plie sommairement le jean avant de le poser sur le rebord du lit. Hank l'accompagne souvent quand il n'arrive pas à se mettre en pyjama, c'est presque une soirée comme une autre finalement. Sauf que Charles, seulement habillé de son boxer, ne le sort pas de sous son oreiller et regarde encore Hank. Il rapproche à nouveau son visage du sien et caresse ses joues. Leurs bouches sont si proches mais il ne l'embrasse pas encore parce que ce qui habille les lèvres face à lui, c'est un sourire qui incarne à lui seul toute la délicatesse qui anime Charles Xavier et Hank veut continuer à voir ce tableau.

Ce désir qui est là, en lui, n'a pas eu de plan. Il n'est pas arrivé par un coup de foudre et n'a jamais été prévu. Mais les années passées à côté de Charles ont su apporter à la vie de Hank ce qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir trouver ailleurs. Plus que la différence d'âge, c'est le fait qu'il soit un homme qui est le plus étonnant dans tout ça parce que Hank ne rêve de poser ses mains que sur des courbes féminines. Mais Charles échappe à la règle de l'habitude. Charles est la question et la réponse à la fois. Charles est un tout.

Il prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne et colle leurs paumes. Hank le laisse faire et regarde le geste. Les doigts du professeur glissent sur les siens et voilà qui contemple la taille de leurs mains. Hank est un Fauve ; il sourit de comparer les doigts si petits aux siens. Ça n'empêche pas Charles de les agripper juste assez pour les attirer à lui, plus proche, encore plus proche. Jusqu'à les poser sur son torse.

Et Hank a envie de demander pardon.

Les yeux de Charles, si beaux ce soir, semblent soudain perdre de leur éclat. Il cligne des paupières deux fois, le regard fixé sur ce geste qui se répète. Il inspire par le nez et finit par tourner sa tête vers le fauteuil à droite du lit, celui où l'Allemand s'était assis cette nuit là. Puis il murmure, la voix brisée :

« Je me souviens... »

Et quelque chose meurt en Hank. L'illusion que cette soirée où Erik avait forcé Hank à le toucher n'a pas existé. Que jamais des sentiments autres qu'amicaux qui le lient à Charles l'ont empêché de retirer ses doigts du corps inconscient. L'espoir que Charles n'ait jamais autant aimé Erik.

Peut-être que Hank se complaisait dans l'incertitude de ce qui aurait pu se passer, si Charles avait su que c'était sa main à lui qui l'avait touché, ce soir-là. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de doute, puisque leurs lèvres sont si proches mais les voilà si loin ; alors ils savent tous les deux qu'Erik habite encore les pensées de Charles, comme il n'y aura que son corps qui aura su aimer le sien.

Charles cligne encore des yeux et lâche la main d'Hank qui se penche automatiquement en avant pour le prendre contre lui. Il embrasse son front et le serre entre ses bras. Charles ne peut pas en faire de même, ce n'est pas grave. Il semble soudain si triste et vide. Il n'y a que les larmes qu'il verse qui font secouer son corps. Hank le tient avec plus de tendresse encore. Il sera assez fort pour eux deux. Il sent contre lui la cage thoracique du professeur s'abaisser, cogner. Mais Charles ne fait pas un bruit. Puis, quand les larmes se calment, Hank l'installe lentement à sa place. Charles s'allonge sur son flanc droit et sa main se pose à l'endroit où le corps d'Erik a dormi, tellement de fois.

Hank reste assis à côté de lui, une main sur son dos, même si Charles ne la sent pas.

Quand Charles dort, Hank se lève et enlève les coussins vides, sur lesquels l'odeur de l'Allemand est faible mais toujours présente. Il tire hors de la pièce le fauteuil de la droite du lit.

Il y a des amours qui s'éteignent. Pas celui de Hank.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note :** Hello :) Suite à un remaniement du dernier chapitre (et avouons-le, l'écriture de nouvelles scènes) sachez qu'il y aura un épilogue qui sera publié bientôt. Du coup je ferai ma big déclaration de love de fin d'histoire à ce moment là.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** et **Mugen** mes supers nanas ! Merci pour TOUT les filles !

* * *

Dans le Westchester, l'été s'installe avec autant de paresse qu'il repart. Hank n'est pas pressé de retrouver le froid de l'automne, les feuilles mortes qui envahissent le parc. Enfin, c'était vrai avant, quand Charles se fichait éperdument de la demeure, mais cette année, Hank est assez sûr qu'ils feront appel à un jardinier.

 _Ils_. Charles et lui.

Parce que même si Tonio a fait suivre le courrier des quatre étudiants à la demeure, Hank n'a pas encore révélé à Charles le contenu de la lettre signée de la main de Mr. Salvadore. Charles est en train de totalement perdre l'usage de ses jambes et ils ont déjà assez de choses à gérer pour le moment. Dani était avec lui quand ils ont ouvert les enveloppes. Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue et a montré plus d'enthousiasme que lui en voyant le classement : _Henry McCoy major de promotion_. C'est une consécration, bien sûr, il en est très satisfait. Mais le choix est fait et il a déjà répondu à Mr. Salvadore qu'il le remerciait pour tout mais qu'il ne finirait pas son master. Ce n'est pas seulement l'état de Charles qui lui a fait prendre sa décision. Ce semestre a été extraordinaire, il a rencontré des gens fantastiques et évoluer dans un environnement éducatif lui a rappelé combien cela lui avait manqué. Mais il a passé trop d'heures à lire des livres qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et à attendre la fin des cours pour poser aux professeurs des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient parfois pas la réponse, pour comprendre que Charles Xavier a raison. Hank est peut-être réellement doué.

Le reste du groupe quittera la demeure en début de semaine prochaine. Ils sont tous tristes de ce départ mais Warren veut aller voir ses parents et Stephanie va retrouver Tonio. Elle a échoué à ses examens et n'en est pas vraiment étonnée, selon ses dires. Elle veut se concentrer sur la danse maintenant et Hank a retrouvé dans les papiers de Charles les références d'une école d'expression corporelle à New York qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il va la chercher dans le jardin d'hiver pour lui donner, mais il n'y rencontre que Charles, assis sur son fauteuil en osier et Warren et Dani qui lui font face. Warren a les yeux rouges et il se masse durement les poings tandis que Charles tient dans sa main celle de Dani dans un geste plein de compassion. Hank les regarde et demande sans attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien… », se défend Warren en se levant d'un bond pour quitter la pièce.

« Warren. », appelle Charles d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune homme se retourne et regarde le professeur qui le rassure en fermant lentement les yeux.

« Hank aussi. »

C'est tout ce que le professeur dit et ça semble choquer Warren et Dani au plus profond de leur âme. Warren se recule d'un pas et Hank comprend une demie-seconde avant que Charles ne lui confirme :

« Hank, tes deux meilleurs amis sont mutants eux aussi. Je suis à la fois émerveillé et abasourdi que tu ne t'en sois jamais rendu compte avant ! », rit Charles qui semble trouver tout ça absolument fantastique.

« Merde, vous cachez bien votre jeu. », rit Hank, tout aussi choqué qu'heureux d'apprendre qu'il y en a d'autres, comme eux et de son âge, qui ne sont pas morts au Viet-Nam.

« Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis particulièrement fier… », s'excuse Warren en détournant le regard.

Hank ouvre les lèvres mais les referme en souriant, parce qu'il sait qu'ils se tiennent dans la pièce où il y a l'unique homme au monde qui peut expliquer avec une simplicité géniale la fierté d'être né mutant.

« Oh, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime entendre… », sourit Charles.

Il attrape sa canne et se lève avec beaucoup de peine. Il se rapproche pour poser sa main libre sur l'épaule de Warren (pour retenir son attention et pour se tenir aussi) et reprend :

« Vous savez, ici, ce n'est pas que ma maison. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout seul de toute façon et je ne suis pas si mégalomane. I peu près dix ans, j'ai fondé une école qui s'appelait l'École Xavier pour jeunes surdoués. Oh, détrompez-vous, ce n'était pas pour des étudiants particulièrement doués avec les maths ou les langues ; c'était un lieu de formation pour les jeunes mutants qui n'avaient pas conscience de leurs leurs capacités. J'ai traversé les Etats-Unis pour trouver des jeunes, comme vous. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Hank d'ailleurs. Et puis, le bouche à oreille s'est occupé du reste et un jour il y avait ici-même plus de soixante adolescents et jeunes adultes qui courraient dans ces couloirs. Ce n'est pas une expression, ils courraient réellement, c'était assez... bruyant, » sourit Charles en leur lançant un regard entendu. « Vous savez ce qui, quotidiennement, me poussait à maintenir cette école debout ? C'était la façon dont ces jeunes se battaient pour leurs droits. Regardez ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le pays tout entier, le peuple noir se soulève et s'unit, pourquoi ? Pour l'égalité. Alors, oui les mutants sont différents des humains, et les hommes différents des femmes, et j'en passe, et il serait idiot d'essayer de prouver le contraire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire, à aucun moment, que nous ne sommes pas égaux. Si je me suis battu toutes ces années, Warren, c'est précisément pour que, plus jamais, un jeune homme mutant ne dise « _qu'il n'en est pas particulièrement fier_ ». Tu es né comme ça, tu es différent et tu es un être unique. »

Les sourcils de Warren se froncent légèrement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent, il cherche des mots qui ne sortent pas et c'est finalement Dani qui demande :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fermé l'école, alors ? »

Hank regarde discrètement la réaction de Charles, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un sourire triste.

« Parce que j'ai été égoïste. Ça a été une erreur et je ne peux même pas reporter la faute sur… la guerre ou je ne sais quoi. Il faut que tu saches que des généraux sont venus pendant près d'un an pour enrôler les jeunes d'ici. Parfois, par groupe de dix. J'étais à l'époque cloué dans ma chaise roulante et j'ai crié la première fois. La deuxième fois, je ne suis même pas sorti de ma chambre. Il se passait dans ma propre maison, quelque chose qui allait contre tous mes principes, quelque chose de si injuste et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mes jambes. Et j'ai laissé tomber… tellement de choses et de gens… tellement de fois. Si vous saviez, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas certaines décisions… », il s'arrête, regarde discrètement son avant-bras. Hank sait.

« Alors, même si vous devez être les dernier _élèves_ auquel le professeur Xavier prodigue une leçon, je me dois de vous dire : soyez fier de qui vous êtes. Quelques soient vos pouvoirs. Soyez fier. »

Dani prend une grande inspiration et Hank fait de même en réalisant qu'il ne respirait plus, absorbé par le discours de Charles. Warren hoche la tête une fois et murmure un Merci qui fait sourire le professeur qui lui tapote le bras.

« Bien, maintenant que mon petit laïus a fait son effet, est-ce que je peux vous demander un aperçu de vos pouvoirs, s'il vous plaît ? »

Dani et Warren se regardent à la fois visiblement excités et gênés. Dani secoue sa tête à la négative dans une moue désolée et Hank comprend à ses joues rouges qu'elle est timide. Charles la rassure d'un sourire tendre et se retourne vers Warren qui se lève en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Faut qu'je retire mon haut… Mais ma mutation, c'est pas que je maîtrise l'art du strip-tease, hein. »

Ils explosent tous de rire et Warren, une fois torse nu, sort du jardin d'hiver. Dani leur fait signe de la tête de le suivre et Hank comprend qu'elle a déjà assisté à une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Charles, malgré la canne, arrive à accélérer le pas et les trois avancent sur l'immense terrasse en pierre. Au milieu du jardin, Warren étend les bras, baisse la tête et se concentre. Dans son dos se développe deux protubérances d'un rose très pâle qui blanchit sous les rayons du soleil. La membrane se rétracte et dévoile petit à petit des centaines de plumes qui forment deux ailes. Dépliées, elles doivent atteindre près de trois mètres et Hank remet par réflexe ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour vérifier qu'il voit bien. Warren les regarde, hoche une fois la tête et bondit à peine avant de battre des ailes et de s'envoler. Du coin de l'oeil, Hank voit la main de Charles se refermer sur le pommeau en bois de sa canne mais il est trop absorbé par les mouvements de Warren dans le ciel pour réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose. Et même si c'est beau, même si la mutation de Warren est tout simplement incroyable, il ne peut empêcher son coeur de se tendre en pensant à Sean. Il suspecte Charles d'avoir la même pensée mais le professeur continue de sourire en hochant la tête et oui, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, se concentrer sur l'espoir qu'il y a encore tellement de mutants à découvrir, à protéger, plutôt que de se morfondre dans ceux qui les ont quittés trop tôt.

Warren passe près de deux minutes dans le ciel et finit par se reposer avec grâce sur le sol. Il s'approche et ils le découvrent à bout de souffle, les joues très rouges et les cheveux en arrière dans une coupe assez comique à cause du vent.

« Magnifique. », inspire profondément Charles en le regardant dans son entier et Hank n'empêche pas sa curiosité scientifique de regarder le dos de son ami pour vérifier comment ses ailes sont rattachées à son corps.

« J'étais sûr que ça t'intriguerait. », rit Warren en regardant son ami.

« Désolé, déformation professionnelle… »

Ils parlent encore une dizaine de minutes, le temps que le corps de Warren renveloppe les immenses ailes qui disparaissent intégralement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées et Dani tend sa chemise au jeune homme qui se rhabille. Ils remontent ensemble les premiers vers la demeure et Charles et Hank les regardent faire, en rapprochant leurs épaules.

« Charles, il faut que tu rouvres cette école. »

Ils tournent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre avant que le plus vieux ne lui offre un sourire rayonnant.

« Je sais. »

* * *

Dans la tête de Hank il y a des formules pour essayer de réparer les condensateurs d'alimentation du Cerebro. C'était à prévoir, puisqu'ils n'ont pas utilisé son bébé depuis ce qui s'apparente à des siècles. Il arrive à sa chambre et s'apprête à y dormir d'une traite pour les huit heures à venir quand le sourire de Dani se dévoile dans le couloir. Elle est déjà en pyjama, une longue robe blanche avec de la dentelle qui retombe dans des arabesques sur ses épaules à la peau sombre. Elle s'est fait une natte lâche et a démaquillé les deux traits de crayon noir qui étirent toujours beaucoup ses yeux. Hank garde sa porte fermée, pour ne pas lui faire peur avec le bazar qui se cache derrière.

« Tu as réussi à allumer ta machine ? »

« Pas encore, il faut encore un peu de bricolage. Si tu veux, je te montrerai comment ça marche… quand ça marchera. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle a marché jusqu'à lui et a posé son épaule gauche contre le mur. Elle le regarde et semble attendre quelque chose. Hank, lui, ne se retient plus :

« Dani, je voulais te dire... merci. Merci pour tout. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et pour Charles. »

« C'est normal, tu avais besoin de nous. Et il avait besoin de toi. »

Il hoche faiblement la tête et se surprend à se demander où ils en seraient, elle et lui, si Charles ne lui avait jamais envoyé la lettre lui demandant de revenir mais, comme il ne saura jamais la réponse, il préfère ne pas y penser trop longtemps. Il sourit :

« Au fait, je me demandais, est-ce que Stéphanie est une mutante elle aussi ? »

« Ah… non. Elle sait pour Warren et moi, mais elle est humaine. D'ailleurs, elle va faire une crise de jalousie en sachant que toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs. », rit affectueusement la jeune femme.

« Alors, c'est quoi les tiens ? Si ça te gène trop de me les montrer, tu peux juste m'expliquer... », demande Hank dont l'excitation reprend toute son ampleur, maintenant que la demeure Xavier abrite à nouveau des gens comme Charles et lui.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, toujours aussi timide, et se redresse, en remettant sa tresse dans son dos pour se préparer.

« Je peux créer des illusions. Tu veux essayer ? »

« Carrément. »

« Tu veux la version peur ou désir ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« En fait, je ne peux créer des illusions que si les pensées sont déjà ancrées dans la personne. Je ne peux pas, par exemple, te donner l'illusion que tu voles comme Warren, si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu souhaites particulièrement. »

« Wow, okay, tu dois être redoutable au combat alors ! »

« Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour combattre, Hank. », corrige-t-elle, légèrement confuse qu'il ait proposé une telle idée.

Il s'excuse, et tait ce qu'il s'est passé à Cuba il y a dix ans. Il lui dit qu'il aimerait tester avec une de ses peurs. Il déteste les araignées et le feu, alors il la prévient et elle lui promet de ne pas faire durer l'illusion plus de cinq secondes. Elle lui demande de s'appuyer contre le mur, pour ne pas qu'il tombe en arrière s'il se retrouve face à une araignée fictive et lui fait fermer les yeux. Sa voix est douce, elle lui répète que c'est simplement pour lui montrer, que ce n'est pas réel et il hoche la tête, impatient de voir ce dont elle est capable.

 _Il fait froid sans qu'il n'ait senti le changement de température et il est dehors. Il fait nuit et ses pieds, bleus, sont emprisonnés sous des pierres. Ses jambes aussi. Ses bras également. Il tourne la tête et reconnaît un amas de bois taillé qu'il assimile au double escalier ; il est couvert sous les ruines de la demeure Xavier et il y a des cris au loin. Ça sent le bois brûlé et la mort. Et Hank n'arrive toujours pas à se relever._

« Hank, c'est fini. Tu m'entends ? C'est Dani. »

Il doit ouvrir deux fois les yeux avant de reconnaître son visage fin face au sien qui le picote. Il regarde ses mains et les voit grossies, bleutées. Il a commencé à se transformer par réflexe et il relève rapidement son regard vers elle pour être sûr qu'il ne lui fait pas peur mais elle lui sourit tendrement et caresse ses épaules comme si elle lui passait un baume et le froid le quitte. Il est dans le couloir de la demeure est comme avant. Normal. La vraie vie.

« Je… ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu as vu aussi… ? »

« J'ai vu, » elle confirme, le regard rassurant. « Tu es très attaché à cet endroit. »

« Oui… Ce serait un peu long à expliquer. »

« Ne t'en donne pas la peine. A vrai dire, et même si je n'ai pas vécu ici aussi longtemps que toi, je te comprends. Le professeur Xavier m'a proposé de venir donner des cours, quand j'aurais fini mon Master. »

Il se redresse en massant son visage à moitié transformé et sent ses canines qui frôlent sa langue. Il a fini les sérums qu'il avait pris avec lui à Bucknell et avec son laboratoire hors de service, il n'a plus rien pour empêcher ses transformations qui se déclenchent de plus en plus facilement. Il essaye de ne pas trop penser à l'état dans lequel il est - qui doit être assez monstrueux mais qui ne semble absolument pas choquer Dani - et lui demande :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir travailler ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je pense. Je reviens en septembre pour donner ma réponse au professeur. Peut-être que nous… pourrions aller boire un verre toi et moi, à ce moment là ? »

Il inspire et dans sa tête il y a les rendez-vous, la discothèque où ils se sont enlacés plusieurs fois, l'unique baiser auquel Hank pense parfois. Mais la voilà qui se tient à nouveau contre le mur et son regard ne transmet que l'affection qui les unit. La distance entre leurs corps n'est plus celle qui réclamait plus, elle définit à elle seule l'amitié dans laquelle ils retrouvent leur marque. Hank sourit.

« Ça me parait être une très bonne idée. »

* * *

Hank s'étire et fait craquer sa nuque. Il s'en veut d'avoir proposé à Charles de l'aider pour ranger sa chambre parce qu'il se retrouve coincé en train de jeter des journaux des années 60 alors que dehors il fait un soleil radieux. Charles s'extasie sur chaque petite découverte qu'il fait (« _Oh, tu sais, cette boîte d'allumette vient d'un hôtel où Raven et moi avions dormi à Madrid, il y a des années de ça._ », « _J'adore cette photo, c'est un chien à qui il manquait une patte, que j'avais croisé à Washington. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il pouvait y avoir des chiens ou des chats mutants._ ») alors tout prend encore plus de temps que prévu. Sans doute que la bonne humeur du professeur est là pour cacher la vraie raison de ce remue-ménage : quand il sera obligé de reprendre son fauteuil, il ne pourra plus circuler avec la même facilité. C'est une question de jours, de semaines peut-être. La douleur commence à se faire moins forte mais ses jambes ne sont plus vraiment stables. Il s'aide plus que jamais de sa canne et s'assoit dès qu'il le peut. Installé sur un de ses fauteuils, il jette à sa droite les papiers qu'il veut garder et à gauche ceux qu'ils peuvent jeter.

Hank prépare dans un carton tous les bibelots qui couvrent le petit bureau qu'ils vont mettre dans une autre pièce puisque Charles ne pourra jamais passer entre le meuble et le mur avec sa chaise roulante. Il se réjouit de pouvoir retirer de leurs vues les sculptures en fil de fer qu'il a toujours trouvé un peu flippantes et s'arrête quand ses doigts se posent sur une petite statue cylindrique.

« Tu ne veux pas garder ici le cadeau d'Alex ? »

Charles lève la tête et son sourire se fait plus crispé. Il cherche manifestement quelque chose à répondre mais Hank comprend, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

« ... C'était Erik ? »

C'est la première fois que ce nom résonne dans la maison depuis que Hank est revenu et sa simple évocation est suffisante pour ramener avec elle une série de souvenirs qu'aucun des deux ne pourra jamais oublier. Charles soupire lourdement, absolument pas prêt à avoir cette discussion, mais les poils sur la main d'Hank se teintent déjà de bleu, alors, ils vont finir par en parler.

« Le soir où tu étais venu dans ma chambre… tu n'étais pas tombé dans les marches, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'avait frappé ? C'était à cause de lui que tu voulais que je te coupe les cheveux ? »

« On s'est battus, il ne m'a pas frappé. », impose Charles d'une voix ferme en éludant la dernière question.

« _Et quand je t'ai retrouvé à moitié mort dans mon laboratoire, ce n'était pas par sa faute peut-être ?_ », se met à hurler Hank d'une voix animale.

Les mains d'Hank sont maintenant complètement bleues et il le sait, il va un jour tuer Erik, déjà parce qu'il a mille raisons de le faire, mais celle que lui donne Charles en ce moment même est la plus importante. Il se rappelle de l'état désastreux dans lequel il a trouvé la maison quand il est rentré il y a presque deux mois de ça. Il revoit la table à terre dans l'entrée, imagine le corps de Charles s'y écraser et croit entendre leurs corps se battre dans le salon, comme ça a dû se passer. Et dire que Charles n'avait pas ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là alors qu'Erik… Hank pince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et sent ses canines. Il secoue la tête et sa peau se fissure : la bleue apparaît. Il se tient à la commode, respire de plus en plus fort et gémit tout bas quand il sent que tout son corps s'est déchiré pour laisser place au Fauve.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? », réussit-il à demander d'un ton guttural. Il se retourne et Charles le découvre entièrement transformé.

L'image lui fait un choc car il ne l'a pas vu dans cet état depuis au moins cinq ans. Même s'il remet petit à petit son laboratoire en place, puisque Charles n'a plus accès au traitement, Hank n'en prépare plus pour lui non plus. Il manque de se transformer presque une fois par semaine ces temps-ci, pour des choses futiles (la dernière fois, c'est quand il avait mis trop de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents). Mais avec la conversation qu'ils vont enfin avoir, il n'a pas pu se contrôler.

« Ce soir-là, je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs à cause du sérum. Quand tu es parti, Hank, j'ai… j'en prenais tout le temps. Au début, il suivait ce que tu lui avais dit de faire, il ne m'en proposait que quand j'avais mal, mais ensuite… Mon Dieu je lui ai fait croire tellement de fois que mon dos me faisait souffrir, juste pour qu'il me fasse mes injections. C'était devenu… _nécessaire_ ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? »

« Hank, _non_ , arrête de penser des choses comme ça. Erik ne m'a jamais frappé. J'ai cru qu'il allait le faire, je… Mon Dieu j'ai réellement cru qu'il allait me briser les os, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ce soir-là nous avons… nous avons passés la nuit ensemble et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu écrire la lettre dont tu m'as parlée. Je ne me rappelle de rien, juste de m'être rendu compte qu'il était parti et… », Charles ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a aucun mot qui pourrait expliquer ce matin précis. « J'étais tellement seul. Il me fallait une dose alors je suis allé dans ton laboratoire et il avait tout renversé, absolument tout détruit. Il y avait un peu de sérum par terre, alors j'ai essayé de le lécher. Je me souviens du goût atroce et d'avoir énormément regretté mon geste et après… Après la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir face à mon lit une jeune femme qui parlait de laitue en regardant tes fesses à chaque fois que tu te penchais à la fenêtre. »

Hank cligne des yeux, pas bien sûr s'il doit rire ou laisser exploser sa rage, et se retrouve à se défendre :

« Stéphanie ne regarde pas mes fesses. »

« Plus maintenant, mais avant, oui. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas la conversation que je veux avoir en ce moment. »

Les dents de Charles se révèlent pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rit. Hank soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, parce que c'est impossible de rester en colère contre cet homme quand il s'amuse de la sorte, même s'il vient de lui raconter la fin d'une histoire qu'il sait tout sauf simple.

« Hank, je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile que je te demande mais… ne sois pas trop dur envers Erik. »

« Ce n'est effectivement pas quelque chose que je pense pouvoir faire. »

« Je suis autant responsable que lui. »

« Non. », aboie Hank.

« Tu n'étais pas là. Crois-moi, Hank. Je ne suis pas le petit professeur irréprochable et innocent que tout le monde pense. »

« Je sais, » dit Hank en hochant une fois la tête.

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et ne parlent plus. Quand Charles prend une grande inspiration, Hank cligne des yeux et fait un tour sur lui-même pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Il récupère le carton avec les affaires à monter au grenier (il le trouve soudain beaucoup plus léger maintenant qu'il est transformé), y dépose la statuette cylindrique et s'apprête à quitter la chambre du professeur mais il se retourne avant de passer la porte :

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. »

Assis sur le sofa, Charles pivote pour lui faire face, en posant son coude sur le dossier.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. »

Et bien sûr, Charles a raison. Parce que c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Hank apprend tous les jours de la vie et parfois les chemins les plus douloureux sont ceux qu'on ne peut pas détourner. Il regarde la chambre qu'ils ont libérée pour le fauteuil, Charles assis dans une position qu'il ne quittera bientôt plus et bien sûr qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas _irréprochable et innocent_. Mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il ressent pour lui puisque Hank l'a toujours su.

* * *

« C'est la meilleure assurance que nous proposons, monsieur Xavier, vous avez fait un bon choix. », se réjouit Mrs. Lambert, assise à côté de Suppe qui savoure bruyamment la tasse de thé que Hank leur a servi.

Ils sont tous installés dans le bureau vert, celui où Charles fait entrer les promoteurs et son banquier. Ils avaient rendez-vous à quinze heures à New Rochelle, mais Hank a téléphoné à Suppe et Lambert pour leur dire que l'état de Charles ne le permettait pas de se déplacer si loin, et les deux collègues, aussi professionnels et attirés par l'idée de signer ce contrat à un million de dollar, ont acceptés de venir. La vérité est que Charles marche encore, mais ça le fatigue, et il y a une soixantaine de marches pour arriver au bureau de Suppe qu'il n'aurait jamais pu grimper – ni descendre. Il sourit quand Hank lui tend son stylo plume et demande avec une simplicité attendrissante :

« Je suis donc assuré aussi contre les explosions ? »

« Euh, oui. », confirme Mme. Lambert en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« La demeure, et les dix-huit hectares, ainsi que les écuries et les sous-sols ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Sans oublier tous les membres résidant à la demeure, que ce soit en cas de blessure par brûlure, lacération, noyade ou radiation ? »

Hank doit mordre discrètement son poing pour ne pas rire devant l'air effaré de Lambert qui manque de faire une syncope.

« Vous comptez recevoir des jeunes délinquants dans votre école, professeur Xavier ? », demande Suppe, pas vraiment rassuré mais plus habitué que sa collègue aux excentricités du millionnaire.

« Oh oui, j'adore les sales gosses. », répond Charles en adressant un large sourire à Hank qui le lui rend avec autant de plaisir.

Charles doit estimer avoir assez torturé Suppe et Lambert puisqu'il ne rajoute rien et paraphe les feuilles qu'on lui tend, avant de finir par sa majestueuse signature – à la hauteur de sa fortune, il faut l'admettre. Suppe jubile littéralement derrière ses petites lunettes carrées et Lambert se lève la première en répétant combien la demeure est splendide. Hank se lève à son tour et ils regardent tous Charles qui leur adresse un sourire poli mais désolé.

« Je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

« Bien sûr, ne vous dérangez pas. Bonne fin d'après-midi, monsieur Xavier, et à très vite j'espère ! »

Hank les raccompagne et serre leurs mains. Il attend sur le perron que la voiture disparaisse derrière les pins avant de revenir en arrière. Il explose de rire quand il revient dans la pièce qui a abrité la signature de contrats la plus drôle qu'il soit et commence à empiler les tasses de thé vides.

« _A très vite j'espère_ , tu m'étonnes ! Avec un contrat à ce prix-là, ils vont vouloir venir te faire signer des choses de plus en plus souvent. Tu as vu la tête de Lambert quand tu as parlé de lacération ? »

Charles lui adresse un petit sourire, les deux bras posés sur les accoudoirs en bois. Il ne bouge toujours pas et Hank se demande quelle blague il va encore sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes, Hank. », dit simplement Charles avec une voix très douce.

Il repose le plateau et regarde le corps, assis, de l'autre côté de la table. Il perd son sourire et fait le tour et ça n'est pas une blague, il le sait. Il inspire et colle à sa face un sourire qui sera leur baume à tous les deux.

« Bien… Okay. »

Il s'approche et tire légèrement la chaise de Charles en arrière. Il se concentre à peine et se transforme en quelques secondes. Il aura besoin de sa force pour porter Charles à l'étage.

« Heureusement que ça n'est pas arrivé à New Rochelle… Tu m'imagines ? Bloqué dans le bureau de Suppe ! », rit le professeur.

« Tu parles, tu aurais adoré que je te porte comme une princesse devant tout le monde, jusqu'à la voiture. », il le taquine en retour, avant de s'approcher pour le soulever, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos.

« Un peu de respect, jeune homme, tu t'adresses au directeur Xavier. »

Ils se sourient et Charles prend dans ses bras le dossier qu'ils viennent de signer, puis Hank les amène à l'étage. Ils ne parlent pas des jambes immobiles mais des appartements qu'il va falloir aménager et de deux professeurs que Charles veut rencontrer, pour leur proposer de venir enseigner à l'institut Xavier. Ils arrivent dans la chambre et continuent d'occuper leurs esprits et le silence par l'organisation qu'ils mettent en place. Hank pose Charles sur son lit et va chercher dans le petit salon du fond le fauteuil roulant. Quand il le pousse jusqu'à Charles, il inspecte son visage mais n'y discerne qu'un sourire un peu forcé.

« Sacré bolide, » Charles feint l'admiration la plus totale.

« On devrait peut-être te trouver un casque, au cas où tu dépasses les 100km/h. »

« Très juste. »

Hank se rapproche encore un peu et Charles s'aide de ses bras pour se passer du lit au fauteuil roulant. Il le touche de toute sa curiosité, tâte les roues et se retourne pour faire face à Hank.

« C'est presque mieux qu'une Aston Martin. »

« Presque. », confirme Hank en hochant la tête.

« Ne sois pas trop jaloux. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Ils se sourient.

* * *

« Une fois par jour maintenant ! Ça va me rendre folle ! »

« Je laisse tomber… »

« C'est peut-être la ligne téléphonique qui déconne… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mes parents m'ont appelée y'a une heure et ça marchait très bien. »

Hank s'arrête devant la porte du petit salon, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? »

Warren a décroché le téléphone qui sonnait et répète Allô ? sans qu'on ne semble lui répondre. Dani et Stéphanie sont assises sur le canapé rouge et expliquent à Hank :

« C'est toujours la même chose : quelqu'un appelle et dès qu'on décroche, ça coupe. »

« Ça a pas l'air d'avoir raccroché pour Warren… »

« Super, c'est quoi alors, un espèce de canular téléphonique sexiste ? », peste Stéphanie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hank regarde Warren, le combiné toujours collé à l'oreille, et il se rappelle la première fois que c'est arrivé, deux jours après qu'il soit rentré à la demeure. Il est souvent avec Charles quand ce genre d'appel arrive et il réalise que ce n'est peut-être pas si anodin. Il entre dans la pièce et s'approche rapidement de son ami en tendant la main pour lui demander le téléphone. Warren fronce les sourcils mais s'exécute et Hank se dépêche de répondre :

« C'est moi. C'est Hank. »

A l'autre bout du fil, il entend une inspiration.

 _Erik._

Il se retourne et fait signe à ses amis de quitter la pièce. Ils le regardent, étonnés et il insiste, le regard dur pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas. Les femmes se lèvent et sortent les premières, accompagnées de Warren qui referme la porte derrière lui. Hank se retourne pour attraper la base du téléphone et l'emporte avec lui en marchant lentement dans la pièce.

« Je suis arrivé quelques jours après que vous soyez parti. Charles était… Je suis arrivé à temps. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et espère de manière assez cruelle qu'Erik imaginera le pire et que ça le hantera toutes les nuits où il essayera de trouver le sommeil. De toute façon, même le pire ne sera pas aussi fort que ce qu'a vécu Hank le jour où il est rentré à la maison.

« Charles va… Charles va bien, maintenant. Il a repris sa chaise il y a deux jours. Il prépare la réouverture de l'école. »

Pas de réponse. Hank a très envie de faire un commentaire sur l'état de son laboratoire mais il ne veut pas qu'Erik raccroche si vite.

« Il va mieux, » rajoute-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il rit amèrement, « il va même mieux qu'avant que vous ne reveniez vivre ici… »

Il s'arrête devant la fenêtre, regarde le parc, l'herbe coupée, la fontaine dont il ne perçoit pas les bruits. Il parle sans réfléchir, à un homme qui ne lui répond même pas, et, dans sa tête, se mélangent les souvenirs de Charles tenant pourtant sur ses jambes mais titubant à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il pouvait boire la première année qui a suivi la fermeture de l'école. Derrière lui, sur le bureau en acajou, il y a les dossiers d'inscription pour l'école, qu'ils sont en train d'écrire alors qu'il y a un an, il en était hors de question. Il y a maintenant le rire de Charles Xavier qui remplit la maison, que ce soit suite à une de ses blagues incompréhensibles pour qui n'est pas généticien ou quand ils regardent Happy Days dans la salle télé. Et c'est sa voix qui motive les jeunes mutants qui s'acceptent chaque jour un peu plus. Et Hank comprend.

« C'est _vous_ qui m'avez envoyé la lettre. »

Il inspire, passe son avant-bras sur son front et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ça fait sens maintenant, parce que jamais Charles n'aurait pas écrit « _reviens à la demeure_ » mais « _reviens à la maison_ », comme il l'a toujours appelée. Il a mis tellement de temps à le comprendre, tout ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas Erik capable d'une telle action. Si désintéressée. Il rassemble tout son courage, tait avec toute la bonne volonté du monde la haine qu'il a toujours ressenti pour Magneto et avoue pour la seule et unique fois :

« Ça a marché… Qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, mais ça a marché. Charles est… redevenu Charles Xavier. Charles va bien. »

Parce qu'il a commencé par ça et finira par ça. C'est tout ce qui leur importe, finalement, à tous les deux. A l'autre bout du fil, il entend une nouvelle inspiration et en fait de même.

« Au revoir, Erik. »

« Au revoir, Hank. »

Ils raccrochent. Hank reste encore un peu debout devant la fenêtre même s'il ne regarde rien de précis. Puis il ramène le téléphone à cadran jusqu'à la petite table avec du marbre dessus. Il rapproche les câbles pour que personne ne se prenne les pieds dedans et se dirige vers la double porte qu'il ouvre en grand. Il fait à peine un pas et s'arrête en voyant Charles, dans son fauteuil, devant lui. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont seuls dans le couloir et Hank ne pourra pas vraiment éviter cette conversation.

« Qui a appelé ? », demande Charles et dans sa voix il est clair qu'il s _ait_.

Hank relâche les clenches et cherche quoi dire, comment le dire, mais Charles ne semble pas vouloir être protégé. Plus maintenant.

« C'était Erik. Il voulait savoir comment tu vas. »

Charles le regarde pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je lui ai dit que l'école allait réouvrir. Et que tu allais bien. »

Cette fois, Charles inspire et hoche la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire.

« ... Bien. Est-ce que tu viens te promener avec nous ? »

Hank le regarde encore quelques secondes pour essayer de déceler la moindre faiblesse dans ce visage qui semble, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, apaisé, mais rien ne vient le perturber. Il hoche la tête à son tour et referme la double-porte du salon derrière lui. En marchant à côté du professeur, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Ça fait sourire Charles qui relève les yeux vers lui pour lui avouer, de sa voix la plus honnête :

« Ça va, Hank. »


	11. Epilogue

**Note :** ... ah c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'écrire la fin d'une histoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué de la _publier_. Voilà plus de deux ans que je publie sur FanFiction et, rien à faire, je ne m'habitue toujours pas à poster un dernier chapitre. I la fois la joie d'avoir mener un projet à bien, dans son entier et aussi la petite pointe au cœur en se disant qu'une page se tourne, avec l'histoire et avec vous lectrices et lecteurs. Si vous me suivez depuis quelques temps, vous savez combien j'aime la relation entre les auteur(e)s et le lectorat et, même pour celles et ceux qui ne reviewent pas, je vois les compteurs qui grimpent à chaque publication alors, je sais que vous êtes présent(e)s. Si en plus cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour ce dernier chapitre, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir :)

Les personnages de Danielle Moonstar et Stephanie Hunter existent réellement dans les comics. Je ne peux pas mettre de lien mais je vous invite à regarder leurs pages Wikipedia.

 _Every Thought In Between_ existe aussi en anglais, publié exclusivement sur Archive of Our Own. Un bonus Charles/Hank y sera publié bientôt.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Je m'en vais me concentrer sur mon prochain projet en cours, un UA X-Men Charles/Erik qui se passe à l'université d'Oxford dans les années 60... :)

Je vous kiss kiss toutes et tous.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** et **Mugen** qui ont su accompagner cette histoire du début à la fin, à travers les moments de doutes et les euphories à calmer. Je n'aurais jamais pu publier sans elles, sans leur soutien, donc n'hésitez pas à les remercier aussi en review, car elles le méritent amplement. Et moi je vous remercie encore, encore, encore les filles.

* * *

Dani, Warren et Stépanie repartent demain à sept heures avec la voiture de cette dernière. Ils ont voulu aller voir la mer pour leur dernier jour tous ensemble et Charles s'est émerveillé de cette idée. Hank l'a installé côté passager et s'est serré à l'arrière avec Dani et Warren. Ils ont mis la radio à fond et ont attiré les regards mauvais des vieillards qui habitent la côte. Charles les a salués, en sortant sa main par la fenêtre et en la tournant comme un prince anglais en plein bain de foule.

Il y a une euphorie assez perceptible puisque Warren et Stéphanie ont accepté de rejoindre l'Institut Xavier à la rentrée prochaine, pour y devenir professeurs. Stéphanie est surexcitée à l'idée de vivre entourée de mutants et pourra ainsi donner des cours d'expression corporelle. Dani n'a pas encore confirmé si elle serait présente également mais Charles a confié à Hank qu'il avait senti son envie, sans qu'il ne soit particulièrement allé fouiller ses pensées.

Ses pouvoirs à lui reviennent très lentement. Ils sont flous mais au moins, ils existent encore. Hank l'aide quotidiennement à retrouver toutes ses capacités, avec quelques mots ou phrases échangés.

 _Il fait frais à l'arrière._

 _D'accord, je referme la fenêtre._

Hank sourit quand il voit la main du professeur s'activer pour remonter la fenêtre.

Ils se garent sur un petit parking où le vent a entraîné le sable fin. Stéphanie sort la première et part en courant vers la plage, les bras grands ouverts comme si elle pouvait s'envoler, en hurlant un « _Devinez qui j'imite ?_ » qui les fait rire. Warren la suit et Dani retire d'abord ses ballerines avant de descendre à son tour. Ils deviennent des petites formes semblables à des jouets avant même que Hank n'ait fait sortir Charles de la voiture pour le poser dans le fauteuil qu'il a pris dans le coffre. Ils se rapprochent tous les deux de la petite esplanade à droite et regardent la marée, les vagues longues et lentes, les quelques oiseaux qui semblent tourner particulièrement autour de Warren. Hank se tient droit, les mains dans les poches. Il respire l'air marin et frissonne légèrement quand la brise traverse les mailles de son pull et vient caresser sa peau. Le soleil se couchera bientôt et le ciel s'habille d'orange dans toute son immensité.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles, quand nous étions à Paris, quand Logan nous avait proposé que nous cachions Erik à la maison ? Il avait dit que dans le futur nous _redevenions amis_ … ou _potes_. Il a très certainement dit _potes_. », le mot fait rire Charles. Hank le regarde. « C'était soit ça, soit on le laissait _disparaître dans la nature_. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été doué pour disparaître… », il rit à nouveau, le visage tourné vers la plage.

Ils restent silencieux encore quelques minutes, à écouter le chant de la mer en contre-bas, avant que Charles ne sourit, le visage relevé vers son ami :

« Enfin, j'imagine que nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Puisque, apparemment, il y en a plusieurs… »

Cette fois, c'est Hank qui rit en haussant les sourcils - il ne sait toujours pas quoi penser de cette histoire de retour dans le passé, dans le futur et toutes ces choses qui compliquent infiniment sa compréhension du continuum espace/temps.

« Tu ne vas pas sur le sable? », finit par demander Charles d'une voix douce.

Hank se retourne légèrement pour lui répondre :

« Ce n'est pas très agréable en chaussures. »

« Tu n'as pas à te cacher. Pas avec moi. Ni avec eux. », sourit Charles en désignant le reste du groupe d'un signe de la tête.

Hank le regarde encore quelques secondes et finit par étirer ses lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Il contourne le garde-corps et entend derrière lui les roues de Charles qui roulent sur l'asphalte où le sable grésille. Il descend sur les premiers mètres couverts de sable et vérifie autour de lui qu'il n'y a pas un habitant avant de retirer ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Il laisse l'ensemble près de la rambarde et tout son corps frissonne au contact de ses pieds difformes sur le sable tiède. C'est encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait, il se sent soudain si léger alors qu'il s'enfonce à chaque pas comme si la terre s'inclinait à sa présence. Ça chatouille aussi, un peu, mais ça l'apaise, comme le murmure d'une personne qui nous est chère. Il se retourne et sourit à Charles.

 _Alors ?_

 _C'est génial._

 _Est-ce que je peux sentir ?,_ demande Charles, en approchant sa deuxième main de son autre tempe, pour se concentrer.

Hank hoche la tête et Charles le remercie. Il se concentre, ça crée des petites rides entre ses yeux et soudain Hank sent qu'il n'est plus seul à être habité par la sensation du sable sous ses pieds. Il baisse la tête, regarde les siens à moitié enfouis, et bouge ses orteils pour que le ressenti remonte jusqu'à Charles. Ça dure près d'une minute, avant qu'il ne relève son attention vers le professeur, le regard toujours fermé, la mine concentrée. Ses cheveux ont légèrement poussés mais il est allé en ville les faire couper la semaine dernière. C'est la brise qui fait danser une mèche sur son front et quand il rouvre les yeux et qu'il le regarde, Hank comprend que ce n'est pas seulement la sensation que le sable lui procure dont Charles a l'écho. C'est aussi l'amour que Hank lui porte. Alors, Charles lui sourit tendrement et décolle ses doigts de ses tempes avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Hank lui sourit aussi et se retourne. Il regarde la mer, Warren, Dani et Stéphanie assis un peu plus loin. Les choses suivront leur cours et l'école rouvrira ses portes. Ils ne savent pas combien d'élèves ils accueilleront mais Hank sera là pour voir l'institut devenir le symbole de toute une génération. Il y croit.

Et peut-être qu'un jour il y aura une place dans le coeur de Charles et que ses bras s'ouvriront à un autre qu'Erik. Hank saura le prendre contre lui, tout contre lui, pour ne plus jamais cesser de l'aimer.

Ou bien peut-être qu'un jour, sentir Charles près lui, entendre sa voix et son rire, ne seront plus les seules choses qui créeront en lui l'impression géniale et indéfectible que tout le merveilleux du monde ne se concentre que dans une seule personne. Il y aura des femmes qui viendront rythmer ses nuits, puis sa vie. Dani, qui sait.

 _Nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous réserve_ , répète la voix de Charles, sans que Hank ne sache si c'est un souvenir ou s'il lui projette.

En attendant, Hank bouge ses orteils et voit le sable glisser entre en de petits monticules. Il lève une main et fait danser ses doigts sur un léger souffle du vent qui semble lui donner une impulsion. Et Hank avance.


End file.
